Mixed up and Chibified!
by Marine-Depths13
Summary: Switching bodies, becoming cats, changing genders, and getting chibified? Wow, the poor bey-teams never seem to catch a break! I hope they know what they're doing... No set pairings, except hints are dropped. DISCONTINUED!
1. Beach Bums!

A/N: First fic. D Wewt, go me. Anyways, there's no pairings in this that I know of. Sure, some of the chibi's seem…clingy to certain characters, but there's no pairings. So…no yaio, sorry. Watches half of the people leave oO burned…ignores Anyways, I…Haven't seen any of BEGA Justice 5 (Or is it just BEGA?) So…they all may seem OOC because I had to read a lot of fictions to grasp their personalities. Anyways, if you wanna flame, go for. Really, I don't care. I'll just ignore you and slap you with my remote.

Have a nice day!

**Disclaimer: **If you recognize it, I don't own it...I don't want to get sued! I'M TOO YOUNG!…in short: I don't own a lot of things…so no sue.

**Chapter I: Beach Bums**

It was a sunny, bright, afternoon. The birds were singing, occasionally some kid got beaten in beyblade, some cat kills a bird, and everything was…not normal. Well, it WAS normal…At least I think it was…Or maybe it wasn't normal…Then again…Aw to hell with it! It's NEVER normal when you have 7 teams over for training and a party…And a tournament, but that was coming up in 3 or 4 weeks...or was it...? —raises an eyebrow—

...Anyways, the G Revolutions (Daichi wasn't) , BEGA Justice 5 (Crusher wasn't), F-Dynasty, PBB All Starz (Eddy wasn't), White Tiger-X (Gary wasn't), Barthez Battalion (Claude and Aaron wasn't), Blitzkrieg Boyz, and Majestics are on…………

—Insert scary music and dramatic pause—

……Vacation!

—Insert chorus of 'gasps' and 'screams' from the audience—

Uhh…okay…o.O;

Where'd they go, you ask? Let's just say…they went somewhere where they got free tickets to go to. I blame Mr. Dickinson.

—Insert audience laughing and clapping—

Okay…that's… …That's… annoying.

Further more, I have no clue WHERE they went, and frankly don't CARE where they went…so bleep off, you...

…Anyways, the gang in hanging out on the beach that is not anywhere near a city and is actually on an open meadow bursting with flowers and cute little bunnies…(It's a big meadow that transitions into a beach, okay?)

"…" Ray stared at the water, shaking his head sadly. He looked at Mariah as she swam around in circles in waist deep water.

"Come on in, Ray!" Mariah called, stopping her circles and standing up, showing off her pink bikini.

"Yeah, c'mon you Fraidy Cat…er…Neko-Jin!" Tyson called from next to Max in the water. Max nodded,

"Yup! The water's not bad once you get used to it!" He called, waving. Ray shook his head and sat down on the beach next to Lee.

"One you get used to it, being the key words." Ray replied. Lee lightly elbowed him in the ribcage.

"Fraidy Neko-Jin," Lee repeated Tyson, running into the water, going under water and popping up next to Mariah, who growled and attempted to dump her brother under the water for scaring her. "C'mon on, you!" Lee called, but Ray shook his head.

"…Honestly…" Kai muttered. Tala silently snuck up behind Ray and grabbed the neko-jin from behind and picked him up; with Kai's help of course; and threw him into the water.

"GAH!" Ray spit out the salty water in disgust and rubbed his eyes with the back of his hand, trying to get the salt out of his eyes. "KAI! TALA!" Ray growled. Kai smirked, Tala laughed hard and everyone started laughing, too. While Ray's Hiwatari glare was focused on Kai and Tala, someone snuck up behind him and tackled him. Ray was dunked under water, and when he came up, found a sneaky blonde boy smirking behind him.

(A/N: Guess who.)

"…Mystel…" (A/N: I bet you thought it was Max…!) Ray growled. Hilary laughed, and then turned her attention towards Julia and Raul arguing on the beach. There was so much going on, especially since the teens had the beach all to themselves. "…Why must you all torture me?" Ray asked; his eyes going all chibi-ish and putting out his lower lip, making everyone laugh harder. Hilary turned her attention back towards Ray and started laughing again.

"Did not!" Julia spat.

"Did too!" Raul argued back.

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did n---…what were we arguing about again?" Julia asked. Raul shrugged.

"I don't know. But it was fun." He replied, heading for the water. Julia shrugged and followed. Brooklyn looked at his watch.

"How long did they argue like that?" Bryan asked, sitting up and looking at Brooklyn.

"2 hours," Brooklyn replied to Bryan, shaking his head sadly. Bryan shook his head and sighed.

"Figures." He said bluntly, watching Ray and Mariah start a splash fight, soon joined by Max, and Tyson. Brooklyn watched them for a minute and then smiled.

"Hey! Count me in!" He said suddenly, standing up and running into the water, splashing Mystel and Tyson on his way. Mystel pouted while Tyson laughed and splashed him back. Lee and Kevin started splashing Tyson, too…and soon so was every one but Bryan, Garland, Ming Ming, Romero, Mr. Dickinson, Judy Tate, Rick, Hiro, and Robert…they just watched from the side lines, not really caring and just talking…and Ming Ming just didn't want to get her hair wet...—mumbles--

"Heeyy…" Tyson whined, trying to splash them back; but with little success. "Stoop!" He whined again. Ray stopped and smirked while plotting a plan...

"Splash fight! Team Captions Tyson and Max!" Ray shouted loudly, gaining everyone's attention.

"YEAH!" The teens in the water shouted in excitement.

Team T: Team M:

Tyson Max

Oliver Johnny

Raul Julia

Enrique Brooklyn

Mariah Ray

Lee Mathilda

Michael Kai (Yup! He's playing; he wanted to dunk Tyson)

Emily Kenny (He was forced)

Hilary Spencer (Ditto as above)

Mystel Miguel

"All right! Are you ready to sppllaaassshhh!" Tyson imitated, or at least tried to, the 'are you ready to ruummbblllee!' thingy...Yeah, I don't watch wrestling.

"…Tyson…" Ray started.

Everyone, including the people on the beach: SHUT UP!

"Sorry…sheesh…" Tyson waved his hands in front of himself defensively.

"…Well…3, 2…1…ATTACK!" Max shouted, splashing Tyson. Johnny splashed Oliver, but accidentally splashed some in his eyes. Oliver rubbed his eyes with the back of his hand, cursing in French at the Scot. Once he got the stinging sensation out, he tried, and succeeded halfway, a Hiwatari glare.

"Oh, it's ON now!" Oliver tackled Johnny, sending them both underwater. When they resurfaced, Johnny and Oliver were both fuming.

"Yuck!" Johnny and Oliver spat out water.

"I'll get you for that one, Oliver!" Johnny growled, shaking his fist. Oliver smirked at the challenge and nodded with a cry of 'Try me!'

"You're goin' down, Raul!" Julia said to her twin, smirking.

"Bring it, Julia!" Raul smirked as Julia tackled him.

"It was a raging battle…water was splashed everywhere…the salt burned their eyes and it dried their throats…they were injured, hurt, and some were even …killed…"

"GAH!" The teens in the water screamed. "Who the hell is narrating!" They all yelled enraged, some shaking their fist.

"Hehehe…Sorry…" The voice apologized. The teens looked around and saw Orlando Bloom. (A/N: it was either him or the voice of Know Your Stars from 'All That'. Orlando B. won. :P)

Girls: —hearts in eyes—

Boys: …ookkkaaayyyy…

Me: …pff…—looks at Orlando— hot shot… 

"…I'll be taking my leave now." Orlando ran back through his portal plot loophole and vanished.

"…That was…odd…" Bryan blinked.

"Damn straight." Garland added.

"…Plus, he added WAY too much drama…" Hiro remarked, crossing his arms and shaking his head sadly.

"Yeah!" The teens called from the water. "We only got salt in our eyes ONCE!"

"…And I swallowed a gallon of water and MY throat's not dry…!" Ray defended, pouting.

"AND NONE OF US WERE INJURED, HURT---" They all started to yell, but were cut off.

"Or killed..." The teens and adults on the beach finished with nothing but blank annoyance on their faces.

10 minutes later…

The teens sighed and got out of the water, leaving only Ray by himself in the water. The splash fight had tuckered the teens out, and they just wanted to relax. But Ray, who was finally enjoying the water, refused to get out…so they left him in there; they figured if a shark got him, it was his fault not theirs. (Ray: You're so mean!)Anyways, the teens were lying on the beach, either near their team, or by their family if they were there.

"Ahh…it's so warm out…" Mariah commented, purring. Lee, who was lying down next to her, nodded with his eyes closed, his head resting on his clasped hands.

"Yeah! Nothing could possibly go wrong…" Lee replied, smiling and opening one eye. Tyson frowned,

"…Now that you said it, Lee, something proba---"

_(Cut Tyson's sentence off and switches to next scene)_

**In a dark corner…**

"…Isn't it…sunny out?" the first voice mused.

"…How is there a dark corner on a sunny day in July in an open area?" Another voice mused.

"Uh…Guys… you're…kinda on…" A voice stated off screen.

"Nani? Crap! We're on! Restart that scene!" The second voice said, waving her arms quickly and wildly. (Translation Corner: Nani-What?)

…_Restarting that scene…_

**In a dark corner...**

"Now it's time for our revenge…even though they never did anything wrong to us in the first place, it is still time for our revenge…" The second voice gripped a remote-like object, but at the top was a big light blue glowing button. "Hmm… Hope this contraption doesn't blow them up like it did Pluto…Man I'll miss that planet…(A/N: I bet you thought I was gonna say something else, didn't you? Like the dog, Pluto…)"The second voice mused.

"Yeah! I had all my corn there…and corn is niicceee…"The first voice added, nodding his head gently with glee.

"I hate corn, so technically I don't care…but stay on TOPIC, Gemini!" The second voice hissed.

"…Sorry…" Gemini apologized, putting out his lower lip. The second voice groaned and pulled out a remote.

"Let's just get this over with," The second voice aimed it at the teens, pointing it at Tyson first. "Activate!"

At the Beach

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

--------------------------------------------------------------- To Be Continued...

What happened to the gang! Did they turn into animals? Opposing genders? How about Chibi's? Did they switch bodies? Or maybe they turned into fruit! (We'd all hope not...) Find out in…

**Chapter 2!**

Bet you thought I was gonna say something else, didn't you?

R and R pleeassee! (Flames accepted, but will be ignored and flamer will be hit with a remote that is near me so I can change the channel to Beyblade when it comes on. Thank you and have a nice...—looks out window— evening.)


	2. Who's Who Here?

**Chapter II: Who's who, here?**

_**Reviews:**_

**BeyMistress05: **First off, thankies! and second...I totally love your stories...and third...Ooohh, many, many things shall happen...(smirks evilly before getting whacked on head)...And yes, you shall find out!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own a lot of things…

**WARNING:** OC show up! (is shot) I surrender...to thou...shooters...(collaspe)

----

"…Ty-Ty…Tyson!" Hiro stuttered, looked at the small chibi that was standing before him. "…Just like the good ol' days…" Hiro said, sweatdropping and smiling lightly.

"AHH! CAN'T SWIM! CAN'T SWIM!" A voice cried from the water. All heads turned to the water, seeing water splashing everywhere. Lee jumped up, seeing a neko-jin in the water flailing his arms.

"Ray! Hold on!" Lee started into the water, and swam to the neko-jin. He grabbed his arm, not realizing one thing until he got to the shore...

"HE'S A CHIBI!" The teens all cried, looking at the soaking wet chibi neko-jin with his lowing lip sticking out and whimpering. Tears stained the chibi's face...but since he was wet

"AHHHH!" All heads spun to Spencer and Max, staring at each other intently.

"Tell me I'm looking in a mirror…" They groaned in unison. "Onegai!" (Translation: Onegai- Please)

"…Max?" Hilary asked. Spencer turned to them,

"Yeah?"

"No, Max; not Spencer." Hilary replied, putting her hands on her hips.

"I am Max!"

"…No you're Spencer."

"NO I'm MAX!" Spencer growled impatiently.

"…Spencer?" Tala asked. Max turned to them.

"What?" He asked, a little enraged.

"…Max and Spencer switched bodies." Tala concluded. They were about to protest and say that wasn't possible, when everyone stopped.

"…Tala…you're voice seems…high pitched…" Bryan looked at his teammate. "Dear lord…" Bryan groaned, slapping his hand to his forehead. Tala cocked his head.

"What?" Tala asked. "And why are you all suddenly so tall? Did I turn chibi too!" Tala asked, but no bothered to answer.

"…Say meow." Brooklyn commanded gently, smiling lightly.

"Meow?" Tala asked. "Meow! MEOW! Why should I say me--…I…am…not…a…" Tala stopped and trailed off.

"Awwwww! Tala you look so cute as a cat!" Hilary giggled, picking up the red kitten and hugging him.

"Don't touch meee!" Tala whined, trying to get free, but with little success.

"…What's wrong with him?" A voice asked. All eyes went to a chibi redhead.

"Johnny?" Oliver blinked in utter confusion.

"And teh great Enrique!" A chibi Enrique added, but earned an elbow in the ribs from a chibi Johnny. "Ow…"

"Great, Enrique and Johnny are Chibi's, too…" Robert said in exasperation, a good ol' classic anime sweatdrop rolling down the back of his head. "This is gonna be disastrous…"

"… (Bleep) off!" Johnny growled shaking his fist after Robert's comment.

"…Great, now we have to deal with a cursing chibi Scot…Hey…what's wrong with my voice!" Garland asked, looking at his hands. "Dammit to hell I'm Mystel…!"

"I thought Mystel seemed grouchy…" Hiro said, pointing attheused-to-be-silver-haired teen.Brooklyn nodded in agreement and Hiro chuckled. They smiled at each other, but then…they froze, staring into space…

((Insert some sort of cool switching noise))

"Whoa…" Hiro shook his head. "Guess I blanked out again…!"

"Yeah, me too…I wonder why…" Brooklyn paused." Why am I looking at…" Brooklyn started, but stopped. He ran his hand through his hair, and then looked at his hands,"…huh? Hey…I'm Hiro…!" Brooklyn said with a little too much excitement. Hiro looked at him, then groaned...be it from the switch or Brooklyn enthusiam, we may never know...

"…I'm Brooklyn?" Hiro scratched his head, "Huh…well, this will get confusing…"

"Now who's who, here?" Hilary asked, frowning. She heard Kevin scream, then a high-pitched meow was heard. "What, what's wrong!" Kevin sighed and sat down, grumbling in Chinese. "…You're a cat!"

"…No, really?" Garland growled. "I thought he was a squirrel…"

"That's really gonna scare people, man…" Enrique said, crossing his arms. I guess he found it amusing how Garland made Mystel seem so…out of character...Hey, I find it amusing, too.

"I Hate squirrels…They scare me…" Johnny muttered, shivering, clutching his elbows and closing his eyes. Robert chuckled and Oliver started laughing while holding his video camera that he pulled out of his pocket.

"Yes, blackmail on Johnny!" Oliver smirked, putting the video camera away. Johnny pouted,

"Hey!" He growled at Oliver.

"…So…who's who?" Hilary asked again. Tala and Kevin growled. "Or who's WHAT?"

Insert some sort of cool switching noise

"AAAAAAHHHH!" Mariah and Ming Ming screeched. The hugged each other and started bawling…in OOC fashion, of course. Lee looked at his sister (...Sorta) in shock.

"…Well… Ming² and Mariah are opposing genders…" Spencer said bleakly with a straight face. Mystel looked at Spencer.

"Since when do you call Ming Ming 'Ming²' because I've never heard anyone call Ming Ming anything other than Ming Ming, so why did you call her Ming² when her real name's Ming Ming? Maybe I should start calling Ming Ming 'Ming²' or maybe Mingy! That'd be interesting and Ming Ming does have too many Ming Ming's in her name so Ming² would be different! So I agree with Spencer, then! I shall call Ming Ming 'Ming²'! " Mystel asked amazingly all in one breathe, he started panting to regain his breathe. Lee shook his head and mumbled,

"...Whoa, he said Ming Ming too much…" just loud enough for everyone but Mystel, who wasn't paying attention to anyone,to hear.

"...Whoa, I said Ming Ming too much…" Mystel muttered holding his head.

Everyone: (anime fall)

"Hey Oliver…You look…" Robert turned to his teammate. "Even more like a girl…?"

"…Shut it; I noticed!" Oliver snapped, shaking his (her) fist. Everyone started laughing until two disgruntled whines were heard. Everyone turned to two twins, trying to balance a ball on a stick...Where they got the ball and the stick is beyond me, though.

"…Julia and Raul are chibi's?" Romero looked at the two as she started kicking to ball back and forth between each other, giving up on the balancing act. "It's a flash from the past..."

"You mean a _double_ flash from the past..." Kai said, crossing his arms. Kai leaned near Bryan and whispered to him,"Oh, and for further notice, I'm a chibi. Just a heads up."

"You mean a heads _down_!" Bryan said, smirking at the 17-turned-5 year-old. Kai gave him the best glare he could muster at his current state...but gave up when it looked more like a pouting face...So Kaisettled it with a swift kick in the shins. (Bryan: He's an evil chibi! Chibi Kai: Yes I know; aren't you proud? Bryan: No.Whoever the hell taught you that should be shot. Chibi Kai: But I learned it all from you... Bryan: Nevermind. Whoever the hell taught you that should be PROUD...very, very proud...) "Listen, I'll give you some candy if you wait for 3 minutes before telling everyone you're a chibi. No one's noticed yet!" Bryan said; Kai smirked and shook his hand with a mutter of 'deal' under his breathe.

"I feel kinda sick, you guys…" Michael complained, holding his head with one hand.

"How about we head back to the hotel, then, Miguel?" Mathilda suggested, looking at him with worry.

"Miguel? What? I'm Michael!" Michael said, crossing his arms.

_THUMP._

"Owww!" Miguel complained as he stood up. He fiixed his hat andmumbled."Your body's hard to maneuver in!" Miguel growled, shooting a glare at Michael. Everyone was silent until Kitty-Kevin spoke up.

"…Miguel and Michael switched? Weeiirrrddd…" Kevin said, watching Miguel brush himself off and curse at Michael, Michael cursing at him back.

"Can I have some candy, now, Bryan?" A chibi asked. Spencer looked towards the direction of the voice and bit his lip, trying to suppress laughter.

"…K-Kai?" Tyson looked at his teammate and smiled widely, "HA! You're a CHIBI!"

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Kai asked, glaring his famous Hiwatari glare…which wasn't as effective since he was a cute chibi...like said before, it looked more like a pouting face.

"…Which is?" Tyson asked, smiling still while he wasfiddling with Kai's scarf; Kai smacked his hand away and replied while walking to Tala,

"You're a chibi, too." Tyson's face faulted as Kai picked up the red kitten...Or Tala, he goes by that, too. Hilary cleared her throat and everyone looked at her as she looked at her notebook.

"Okay, let's see who's who here!" Hiro called, catching everyone's attention. Hilary, who had been writing everyone down and what happened to them, pulled out her pad and pencil (A/N: While putting her pencil on her ear) and started reading.

"Let's seee…. Brooklyn and Hiro, Mystel and Garland, Spencer and Max, and Miguel and Michael switched bodies…Tala and Kevin turned into cats—" Max leaned over to Lee and whispered in his ear,

"Wasn't he kinda one already?" Which made Lee chuckle and whisper back,

"True...!"

"— Kai, Ray, Johnny, Enrique, Tyson, Raul and Julia are chibi-fied…Mariah, Ming Ming, Kenny, Rick (A/N: XD) and Oliver are opposing genders…" Johnny leaned over to Enrique and whispered,

"He looked like a girl, anyways…" Enrique started a giggle fit after Johnny's comment, causing Hilary to stop reading off the changes and look at him. She shook her head after Enrique had stopped and continued reading,

"And Judy, Emily, Bryan, Lee, Robert, Romero, Mr. Dickinson and Mathilda are normal." Hilary finished, took deep breaths and put her pencil and pad away.

"…What are we gonna tell people?" Emily asked. "We can't just tell them 'Oh! Some of our friends are the opposite genders, changed bodies, turned into cats, and turned into chibi's…"

"Why couldn't we?" Garland asked.

"…I really need to get used to that…"Brooklyn muttered, shaking his head.

"…Hey Hiro…"Tyson tugged at Brooklyn's leg. Brooklyn smiled and pointed over to Hiro, or in this case 'Brooklyn'. "…Hiro…" Tyson walked over to Hiro and tugged on his brother's pant leg.

"What is it, Tyson?" He asked, looking down. Tyson whimpered,

"…I'm hungry…"

Everyone: (anime fall)

Mystel laughed, "Me too! Me too!"

"…Dude, really, that's creepy…" Max stated, shrinking back (A/N: Which looked SO funny, btw.) Brooklyn nodded.

"Yeah…Remember, you're Garland, not Mystel…err…kinda…" Brooklyn stated calmly, pointing at the younger teen.

"…Damn," Mystel scowled.

"Hey, that's good!" Brooklyn said, smiling.

"…And remember Brooklyn, you're Hiro." Judy said. Brooklyn laughed nervously.

"Right, right…" Brooklyn said, putting his hands in his pocket, trying to act like Hiro.

"…I smile you know…" Hiro complained as Tyson kept tugging on his pant leg, getting more impatient by the minute.

"I think he's got the right idea!" Mr. Dickinson said. "We could go to the hotel and get room service…"

"Why couldn't we go to a restaurant?" Oliver asked, trying to get used to his…er her new voice...which frankly wasn't too different.

"…We have 3 cats, 7 chibi's, 5 who are gender switched, and 8 who switched bodies! We can't exactly just walk on in there and not have everyone be suspicious…" Emily said while pushing her glasses higher on her nose and sighing.

"That's an excellent point, Emily," Judy commented. "So, let's just go to our rooms and we can eat and discuss the matter."

"…Wait a sec…" Ming Ming spoke up. "Shouldn't we…you know…get new names for the gender switched teens...like me?" He (A/N: That sounded sooo wrong...XD)asked. Judy nodded,

"Yes, we should. That way no one gets suspicious." Judy said, looking at Mariah, Rickand Ming Ming in particular.

"All right then…"Hiro started, "Let's start with Mariah." Mariah nodded. She had short, pink, boy hair with her bangs being kinda like Max's. She had her same normal clothes on (A/N: No binkini, thank god...), but they looked a little more boyish, like the pants went all the way down and hung loosely, while her—his shirt was more like a t-shirt …Kinda look like Ray's.

"What could we call her?" Lee asked, crossing his arms.

"…Mako?" Mariah asked; She had always been fond of the name.

"…That'll work." Hiro said as Hilary wrote this down. "Now, Oliver…"

"That shouldn't be too hard…" Johnny muttered. "How about Olivia?" He asked louder.

"Olivia…?" Oliver asked. "…Sounds just like my name…Sweet!" Oliver said in her newfound high-pitched voice **(1)**, making everyone flinch...her 'sweet' was really high-pitched...like a harpy...(Shudders). Oliver had her green hair still, but now went down to the middle of her back and it was brought up in a high ponytail, like Mariam's. Only difference in the clothes was she didn't have the long…coat thing. X3;

"…All right, Olivia is your name then," Robert said as Hilary scribbled it down.

"What about Ming Ming?" Mystel asked, pursing his lips in thought.

"…Mi…Mi…Mi…" Brooklym paused, trying to get a name that started withMing Ming'sfirst two letters. "Mi...Mi...Mishou? Mishou!" Brooklyn exclaimed. Ming Ming blinked; unsure at first.

"Sure…Why not?" He (she) asked sadly. Ming Ming had long blue hair, around Tyson's length, and a black t-shirt with black and blue cargo pants. He still looked a lot like Ming Ming, though, because of the bangs and eyes and microphone in hand.

"What…about me?" Rick asked, biting her lip.

"…Hehehe…" Max snickered before regaining himself...and earning a glare from Rick. (A/N: Which made Max laugh harder, mind you)

"How about Rachel?" Emily suggested. Rick shrugged.

"Sure," She said, crossing her arms, her boombox on a rock next to her legs. Her long, white-tish hair went down to the middle of her back and she had the same clothes on as when she was the correct gender.

"…Interesting…. Now what about poor meee?" Kenny whined.

"Kyouji," Hiro and Tyson said in unison.

"…?" Everyone stared.

"It's our cousin's name," Unison again.

"Well…Kyouji it IS then!" Kenny said, smiling. She had shoulder length hair, and you still couldn't see her eyes. She had a Japanese schoolgirl outfit on...and don't forget the glasses!

"Sound good to you guys?" Hilary asked. They all nodded. "Now…what should we tell people if they see the chibi's?"

"…I can just tell them Tyson's my little brother." Brooklyn said.

"…Since you're in MY body, and he IS my little brother, that'll work," Hiro said, shrugging.

"Uhh…" Oliver picked up Enrique. "My little cousin?" Oliver (A/N: I'm going to use their real names, but if someone refers to them, it'll be their opposing gender names, okay? Just so it doesn't get confusing…Oh, and I'll use their normal names, but their opposing gender in actions…ex: Oliver nodded, brushing her hair back with her hand. Shmoo. I may forget at some points. Spare me.)

"I can …tell them Ray's my little brother…" Lee said, smiling.

"Raul and Julia…hmm…my…Niece and nephew!" Romero said, picking up Raul and Julia, one in each arm.

"…But what about Kai and Johnny? They wouldn't be able to pass as little brothers or cousins…" Robert commented, getting two kicks in the leg from the chibi's. "Ow!"

"I don't know. Maybe they—" Hiro was cut off.

"Awwwww, they're so cute…" A voice said from behind them. They all turned to a tall girl with black haired that went down a little past her waist that had two bangs kinda like Ray's that had blue a highlight on each of them. She had a gray skirt on over top of her black pants and a black belly tube top on. She had black arm socks on and a fake beyblade hanging on her belt like a key chain. She had a golden choker around her neck with a ruby in the front. Around her wrists were silver bracelets with 13 different coloured gems embedded into each bracelet.

"…Who are you?" Max asked narrowing his eyes, trying to act like Spencer.

"Me? My name's Raven. I was taking a walk when I noticed the beach and got curious about it." The girl replied smiling. "I've never seen this beach before... Kinda popped outta nowhere..." Raven said, mumbling the last part and scratching her right cheek.

"I see…" Oliver said, tightening her grip on the chibi Enrique.

"Aww, he's cute…" Raven said, referring the small chibi in Oliver's arms. "What's his name?"

"…" Oliver looked at the gang. They shrugged meaning 'just tell her his real name.' "Enrique." Oliver said finally, smiling.

"Hehe. He looks like a mini version of the Majestics' Enrique…" Raven said, smiling. "Speaking of which…. What's your name?" Raven asked.

"Olive— Olivia. My name's Olivia," Oliver said, quickly correcting her mistake.

"Olivia huh? Cool." Raven smiled, but then her smiled faded, "Hm? Hey wait a second… you look familiar!"

"Wha…what?" Oliver backed up a bit.

"…Olivia…" Raven mused out loud.

"…Huh?" Oliver looked at Raven with confusion.

"Oliver…Olivia, Oliver…Olivia…Olivia…Oliver…" Raven mumbled, piecing two and…err…one together. "You're Oliver, aren't you?"

"What? No, no… Oliver's—…" Oliver was cut off.

"Olivia's Oliver's twin sister!" Hiro said, quickly cutting in.

"…Like I'd believe that…You have a chibi's that look _just_ like Kai, Ray, Johnny, Enrique, Tyson, Raul, and Julia…" Raven growled. "Mystel's scowling, Garland's smiling—" Everyone glared at Mystel and Garland,"—Brooklyn's cutting into conversations, Hiro's observing the tree—" Everyone switched their glares to'Hiro' (A/N: So to speak…)

"Ahem…" Tyson made a coughing noise. Brooklyn turned around, smiling sheepishly.

'_Forgot I'm Hiro…_' Brooklyn thought to himself and rubbed the back of his head.

"I…thought I saw someone up there…So I was checking it out…" Brooklyn said, quickly making an excuse. Raven shook her head and continued,

"— Anyways, Max looks ready to kill someone, and he's calm to-boot, Spencer looks sugar-high, Miguel is looking for a baseball mitt, Michael's looking for _Dark Gargoyle_; which is MIGUEL'S bit beast, Those boys look like Mariah and Ming Ming, Those girls look like Oliver, Rick, and Kenny, and you have two cats that look _eerily _like Tala and KEVIN!" Raven finished, throwing her arms up.

"…Wow, she's good…" Johnny commented quietly…but unfortunately, Robert heard him.

"…Johnny!" Robert slightly glared at the mini Majestic. Raven sighed.

"Just tell me what's going on. It's not like I'd tell anyone; I'm a good secret keeper." Raven reassured, putting her hand over her heart.

"…We might as well…" Brooklyn said, running his hand through his (A/N: Hiro's) bangs.

"Yes, I'll have to agree with you…Hiro," Judy replied with a bit of hesitation.

Raven growled, "He's not Hiro, is he?" She asked, narrowing her eyes.

"Why do you say that?" Brooklyn asked, sweatdropping.

"…The chibi that looks like Tyson is clinging to Brooklyn, but _you_ are his brother, are you not?" Raven asked, raising an eyebrow while looking at Brooklyn.

"…Let's just drop the act; she ain't goin' nowhere…" Kai mumbled, sighing.

"…All right, all right," Mr. Dickinson gave in. "We'll tell you everything."

"Thanks…But, let me try to figure it out…" Raven said, clearing her throat. "Tyson, Kai, Johnny, Enrique, Julia, Raul and Ray are chibi's. Spencer and Max switched bodies, Hiro and Brooklyn switched, Mystel and Garland switched, and Miguel and Michael switched. Am I correct so far?" Raven asked.

The gang nodded.

"All right. Then, Kevin and Tala are cats. Finally, Mariah, Ming²—"

"HA! I'm NOT the only one that calls her Ming²!" Spencer pointed a finger in Mystel's face.

"Pff…" Mystel scoffed.

"They really are acting like each other even though they didn't switch, aren't they?" Lee whispered to Robert. " Maybe they should have switched instead!" Robert chuckled and nodded with a whisper of 'That'd be even _stranger_'...and Lee returned with a 'And this is what you call _normal_?'

"Hmm, anyways…Mariah, Ming², Rick, Kenny, and Oliver changed genders." She concluded. "Is that everyone and is everything correct?"

"Yeah, that's…pretty much it." Rick said, sighing. She rubbed her temple and cursed to herself for having to become a girl since her voice was so high. (A/N: Mine sounds like a boys. It's kinda low...yet high pitched at the same time. T'is cool.)

"…Eat anything strange before this happened?" Raven asked.

"Nope." They all replied.

"…I think I might know what…or rather WHO did this…" Raven sighed. "Follow me. I'll take you to my place and we can relax—" Tyson's stomach grumbled. "And get something to eat. How's that sound?" She asked. Tyson smiled.

"YES!" Tyson cried.

"You're gonna get eaten out of house and home…" Hiro said, shaking his head sadly.

---------------------------------------------------**To Be Continued**---

**(1)** Did you know that Susan Roman, the woman who plays Judy Tate, Max's Mom, also plays _OLIVER_? Cool, huh? He's even more girly than he let's on! WHOO! (Hugs Oliver) That's what makes him special...!

Oliver: ...(blushes) Errrrr...Get off! (Pushes T-LW-T off)

Johnny: ...I don't think she likes us anymore...

Tala: ...(sigh)

Kai: ...(smirk and cross arms while leaning on wall) I say that's good!

Brooklyn: How's that? oO;

Kai: (Nods with eyes closed) One less fan girl chasing me.

T-LW-T: What? You joking? You four are still my faaavvs!

Kai: (fall forward onto ground) DAMN.

Ray: What about me?

T-LW-T: I love you, too!

Ray: I like fangirls. (Is handed a medal by KinomiHeartX--- my friend) I get things.

Kai: Lucky!

Ray: You have more than me...!

Tala-Johnny: And us...

Brooklyn: And me...;;

Kai: In your faces...I think...

Brooklyn: Least Johnny and I can go out in public! D

Johnny: True!

T-LW-T: ...Okay. (Creeped out)

ANYWHO.

R&R please! Thankies to all reviewers, too! Flames/Constructive Criticism are appreciated. Like stated earlier, I will accept flames. I will just ignore you and hit the flamer with my remote that i keep next to me so I can watch Beyblade...which isn't on Monday's and Friday's anymore! Stupid 'Get Ed'! (Rants on forever...and somehow Battle B-Daman comes up once or twice)

Tala: Should we stop her?

Kai: ...Yeah, or we're gonna loose our hearing...(Gets duck tape out)

Johnny: This won't hurt a biittt...(Tackles me)

Brooklyn: ...Uhh...R&R please... andThanks to all reviewers, too! Flames/Constructive Criticism are appreciated. Like stated earlier,T-LW-T will accept flames.She will just ignore you and hit the flamer withher remote that she keeps next to herseld soshe can watch Beyblade...which isn't on Monday's and Friday's anymore, much to her dissapointment, but is on Saturday's and Sunday's, much to her liking. Soo...yay. (ducks as roll of ducktape smashes into monitor)

Tala-Kai: I'M NOT PAYING FOR THAT! (point at eachother) HE DID IT!


	3. Meet the Boys Enter Xnic and Ash!

**_Reviews:_**

**Red Nox/Arma/Luna:** You three are dorks, you know that? XD You spent 10 minutes on _that_? You three kicked me out of the room for _that_? XD! --shot-- But thanks for reviewing, my freaky dork clan. (Even if it _did_ take you ten minutes of argueing...Yup, I heard you guys after your mom stopped vacuming...but it was faint...except for whenever Gabi-san would talk...)

**BeyMistress05:** Thank you, Bey! (CanI call ya Bey? oo) And I shall update! See? --points down-- See? --shot-- OH! And I read your next chapter! Funny; very funny! XDD Poor, poor Garland...I'm glad you're updating it! I readthe first chappiea day or two after you posted the story and was getting impatient without the 2nd chapter up...

**kittens3:** Even if I didn't get any reviews, I'd still post a chapter jsut to get on people's nerves. XD But thankies, kittens3!

Thanks to all reviwers (and my three dorks --points to Red Nox/Arma/Luna--)! It means a lot and I hope you keep reviewing. -- Is proud of self for finding out how to review on people's stories--

Tala: --fakecough-- corny...very corny...

Me: Shut up or I'll tie to Kai!

Kai: O.O...

Me: OLiver! Disclaimer please!

Oliver: Sure! T-LW-T doesn't own any of us. We are all (c) to Aoki Takao in...Japan I think and...yeah...All OC's or people you do not recognize are (c) T-LW-T or her bloody-muse Rhapsody as she likes to call her. The only thing T-LW-T owns is the OC's, plot, a computer, keyboard, computer mouse, TV, VForce: Ultimate Blader Jam, Beyblade for PS2, a PS2, and the word program she uses to type this.

Me: ...Do you have that memorized?

Oliver: --nods and walks off--

Me: ...What Ollie said, then! THANKS OLLIE! Oh, and enjoy the reading, folks!

**Warning: **Two more OC shows up! Oh, and thanks to Ash, we have moved this chapter's rating up because of his German potty-mouth...XD I didn't really bother to censor it, so yeah...

—————————**Chapter III: Meet the Boys; Enter Xnic and Ash!**

"Are we there yet?" Kai asked with high hyperness and childness. He continued to bounce as he walked next to Bryan until he realized what he was doing. "…Damn, this kid side's hard to control…" Kai mumbled angrily.

"Aww, c'mon and let it loose, Kai…! You never got to do this at the abbey!" Tala said from Kai's shoulder. Tala was purring contently at his ride and looking around, getting easily distracted.

"…" Kai glared at the hitchhiker. "…Grr…ride's over!" Kai snapped, pushing the red kitten off his shoulder. Tala landed right on his back, growling and cursing in kitty language.

"Meo-OUCH!" Tala yelped as he hit the ground. He growled and jumped to his feet and raced after the chibi blader, more cursing following as he did.

"Didn't you learn, Tala?" Kevin as, galloping next to him.

"Learn what!" Tala snapped as he concentrated on not running into anything.

"How to land on your feet! Duh! Cats ALWAYS land on their feet!" Kevin said, smiling all kitty-like.

"...(Bleep) off or I'll bite you..." Tala snapped and glared at Kevin...which caused him to ignore the pleas of 'TALA! Watch out for that--' they were all cut off as Tala ran into a **tree** because he was too busy glaring at Kevin...way to go, einstien! (Tala: SHUT UP! Kevin: Haha!)

"Where's your house?" Brooklyn asked Raven as a bird perched on his shoulder…which was odd since it was technically perching on Hiro's…

"Oh, it's right up here," Raven said, pulling back a bush.

Everyone: O.O

"…What?" Raven looked at the house…which was more like a mansion. "It's not my house; I'm staying with my team, here," Raven said, walking up to the intercom.

"Wow, it's like Enrique's…" Tyson said from atop of Hiro's (Brooklyn's) shoulders.

"Yeah!" Ray agreed from his place in Mariah's arms. Mariah nodded as mot of the others agreed. (Oliver: Mine's still bigger! --pouts--)

Raven giggled and pressed the intercom.

"Who's there?" A young male voice from the intercom asked.

"Raven Arakin," Raven said with high authority.

"Raven Arakin who?" It asked like in a knock-knock joke.

"…Enough with the damn knock-knock jokes, Ash." Raven growled. "Just open the door! It's Raven, dammit!"

"Hmmmmm…sorry! Don't know a Raven!"

"Open that damn gate or you'll be seeing Egypt…THE HARD WAY."

"—Gulp— Oh, Ray-Ray? Back so soon?" The metal gate swung open.

"…Idiot…" Raven muttered, motioning for the rest to follow her. "Just wait 'till I get my hands on him…" Raven mumbled angrily as she knocked on the oak doors.

A young boy with blue hair with black streaks answered the door. He had baggy tan cargo pants and had a black hoodie with the words 'Live to Play' on the back in white letters. He had fingertip-less black gloves on and he wore a black hat on backwards with the words 'VForce' written in white on the back. (A/N: Or in the front in the case of Ash wearing it backwards) He was probably around 17 or 18, around Kai or Tala's age.

"Raven! You're here!" The boy smiled widely. "Glad you made it back."

"What, did you expect for me to die before I came back, Ash?" Raven asked coldly, pushing past the boy. "Come on in Tyson and co." Raven ushered the gang in and started walking, Ash following right beside her.

——Oliver's POV——

I looked around the mansion. I really wasn't surprised; most of the Majestics' residences are like this. MY place is bigger.

"All right," Raven came up to a gaping hole that sat below a couple, maybe 7 or 8, upper floors. "Just follow me up the st—…." Raven's mouthed dropped open, she then clenched her teeth tightly. "… XNIC!" She yelled. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO THE STAIRS!" Whoa, what _did_ he do to the stairs? They're gone! ...Who's Xnic? Team caption?

Out of the shadows, a cloaked figure came out. He had a hood over his head, concealing his face, and glowing purple eyes. The cloak covered all of his body and all we could make out on his face was his mouth with fangs showing when he hissed at us silently.

"A Dark Blader!" We all screamed, jumping out of our skin…except for most of the people that never even _met_ them; so naturally they blinked and didn't have a clue as to what the hell we were jumping and screaming at; BEGA Justice 5, F-Dynasty, Judy Tate, Mathilda, Miguel, Hilary, Romero, Rick, and Hiro included...there might be more, but that's who I can name off the top of my head. Raven looked at us.

"A what?" She asked. "…Oh...you mean...XNIC!" She yelled again. The cloaked figure's eyes stopped glowing. "WHAT have I told you about FREAKING OUT our guests!" Raven snapped.

The figure pulled his hood down to reveal a boy around Hiro's age, 20 or 21, with orange hair. He pushed the bangs out of his eyes and frowned.

"I don't do it on purpose…" The boy replied, frowning.

"Okay, okay, I'll give you that…" Raven said, sighing. "BUT WHERE THE **HELL** ARE THE STAIRS! Must I ASK again!" Raven snapped. Xnix smiled sheepishly and sweatdropped.

"Eh...sorry." Xnic pushed a button on the wall and the stairs popped out of nowhere...no literally...one minute they're not there, next there not...and they made a'pop'ing noise when they appeared."Sorry, Ray'," Xnic apologized while throwing his cape back behind himself to show us that he woredark gray jeansand a long-sleeved white T-shirt with a gray vest over-top.He also has black tennis shoes on and gray gloves without the finger-tips.

"Whatever, but really, Xnic, what have I told you about not messing with the house!" Raven said in exasperation as she started climbing the spiraling stairs, all of us trailing behind...and I think Ash ditched us...Wait, no, therehe is... After 5 or 6 floors, we finally arrived wherever Raven was trying to reach..whew, she has a lot of stairs! My house may be bigger, but she has _way_ more stairs... "All right, now…" Raven pulled out a silver key and slipped it into a padlock. She jiggled with it for a moment before a _click_ing noise was heard, telling her that the door opened.

"Mint should be working in here." Raven said as she pushed the door open with her shoulder and upper body. "But then again, I'm never sure with that girl."

"Ne, Mint?" Raven looked around. "You in here?" The sounds of fingers typing rapidly across a keyboard filled our ears. (Translation: Ne Hey)

"I'm…over…here…" A voice said between multiple clicks of the keyboard. The typing suddenly stopped. "What do you need?" A black haired girl in a rolling chair rolled out of the darkness and stood up.

She had small, circular glasses framing her golden eyes and had a light purple jacket tied around her waist that reminded me of Mariah. She had a dark purple belly tube-top on and she had baggyblack cargo pants that were outlined in pale purple. She wore black arm socks and had a watch on her right wrist over top of the armsock. Her hair fell daintily over her face and went a little past her chest.

Kenny looked at her with curiosity and a slight lust... and received an elbow in the ribcage from a jealous Ming Ming...Heh, I watched Kenny look at Ming Ming with a look of 'I wasn't looking at her like that!' and Ming Ming growled a 'Yeah right...' under her breathe. I snickered as most of the gang looked at me with curiousity themselves.

"A mystery." Raven turned around and picked up Johnny. If you asked me, Johnny was a little more than just nervous about it…He slapped me when I tried to pick him up because he was lagging behind. Raven held the chibi gently in her arms and looked at the girl. "These are some of the teams from the tournaments over the course of years. They were hanging out at the beach when they changed into the opposing gender, cats, switched bodies, or turned into chibi's." Raven said, motioning the corresponding groups.

"Hm…Odd." The girl muttered loudly. She walked up to Raven and looked at Johnny in her arms. "Chibi?" She asked. Raven nodded. "He's cute." She winked, making Johnny blush slightly and fidget. "Now, let me investigate this."

"Who are you?" Enrique asked looking up at the girl.

"Oh, I'm sorry. My name's Aminta. You can call me Minty, Mint, or 'Minta." The girl said, bowing. Raven smiled.

"She's the brains in this household," Raven replied. "Minty, one last thing before we head to the parlor…"

"Yes?" Aminta asked.

"…Xnic and Ash are gonna come up here in about 2 hours… so…do me a favor…" Raven set Johnny down and walked over to Minty and whispered in her ear.

Aminta ran into a closet and came out with a bucket. "Now…Get out of here so I can get to work!" Aminta commanded, ushering us all out. Raven looked at Aminta as she slammed the door in our faces. She flinched as the door slammed right in front of the

Evil laughter was heard inside the room as lightning and thunder flashed outside, making all of us wince.

"…Don't mind her." Raven assured us at seeing our freaked out faces, "She likes doing that. Freaks out our damn neighbors." Raven replied smiling, ushering us down stairs.

"Hey, Ray, have you seen Ash?" Xnic asked as we met on the stairs.

"No, I haven't." Raven replied. "Why do you ask?"

"I told him to go and get my book from upstairs…" Xnic asked, pointing upstairs.

"Why?" Raven asked, puzzled.

"Because; I read while we train together." Xnic replied, shrugging. "He's so bad at ninja training, I can read a book _and_ block his attacks…quite fun."

"You and your stupid Ninja crap…" Raven groaned.

"Shut it. And besides…!" Xnic snapped.

"Wait…where's your book!" Raven asked, cutting him off.

"In your room. Why?" Xnic replied, shrugging. Raven sighed.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" A scream came from upstairs. "GET ME DOOOOOOWWWWWNNNNN!"

"Oh snap…" Raven started walking slowly up the stairs, all of us in tow; curious as to just _what_ was happening up there. When Xnic and us finally caught up to Raven, we saw her looking into her room.

"You idiot! You know better than to go into my room!" Raven snapped, waving her arms. Xnic rushed over and saw Ash standing in the doorway; a sprung security system in the background. His hoodie sleeve was sliced, his pants were cut in many places, and his hat's brim was falling off; and he didn't look too happy. He held a manga book in his hand thatsaid 'Oshidoro'...I think the title is the name of the place...

"Are you all right, Ash!" Xnic asked, frowning.

"…Whatever…" Ash mumbled. He looked at Xnic and growled.

"…Xnic…" Ash started towards Xnic, holding a book in his hand. When he was about 3 feet away, Ash held up the book. "THIS IS YOURS!" He snapped, throwing the book at the orange-haired teen; smacking him directly in the head…

"Ow! What the hell!" Xnic snapped at the younger boy. "What was that for!" Ash growled and yelled.

"Wenn es nicht für Ihr fucking Buch war, würde ich nicht das fuckin haben ', das in einem freakin ' Sicherheit Falle gewesen wurde, die das fuckin ' sourpuss, Raven, aufstellen Sie! Ich HASSE SIE UND IHR BAKA BUCH!" Ash snapped. (A/N: I hope this is accurate German…...and I didn't really mind to censor it...so, yeah...)

"Ash!" Raven growled. Guess she knew what he was saying. I think Robert, did too, because he had his eyes wide. "You could have refused to get the stupid thing!" Ash growled at Raven, turning his attention towards her.

"OH! So now it's MY fault! YOU had the stupid trap!"

"YOU kept breaking into my ROOM!"

"NO, I did not!"

"YES, you did!"

"…All right, what is going ON out here?" A red with silver streaks in her hair girl mimicked their tone; slamming the door next to them open, right into the wall.

"Scar!" Raven narrowed her eyes. "Talk some sense into this kid!" Scarlet smirked.

"…Ooh Assshhh…" Scarlet taunted, slowly walking towards him cracking her knuckles. Ash gulped.

"RETREAT! RETREAT!" He screamed, running for the stairs and sliding down the railing; Scarlet running after him, doing the same.

------------------------------------------------To Be Continued...

Ash: ...WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO US!

Xnic: ...--reading Oshidoro and not paying attention--

Hiro: ...--blinks--

Brooklyn: R&R please! Flames will be accepted blah blah blah...Wait, it's not myturn!

Hiro: ...o.O?...Oh it's my line!--cough-- Flames will be accepted but ignored and flamer will be hit on the head with a remote that T-LW-T keeps next to herself so she can change the channel to Beyblade which isn't on Friday's and Monday's, but is on Saturday's and Sunday's! So, R&R please!

Brooklyn: --comes outta nowhere and stands next to Hiro--And we would like to thank our reviwers:BeyMistress05 andkittens3!

Johnny: --same as Brooklyn--And our three dorks: Red Nox/Arma/Luna!

Tala: --same as Johnny-- Thank you all for reviewing and we're glad you enjoy the story. New chapter's will be posted maybe once or twice a week because T-LW-T has made all the chapters up to...

Kai: --walks in, scowling-- Chapter 5 and cannot go any further because she needs the reviwers like you's imput once she gets to that chapter in a few weeks...like 2 or 3...soooooo...Can I go now? --Tala nods-- Catch yah later, suckers...--walks off--

Me: ...do...youguys have all that memorized?

Hiro/Tala/Johnny/Brooklyn: --nod and walk away--

Me: ...freaks...o.O


	4. Separated From the Pack

**Astera Snape:** All of my fav. artist are reviewing! (-points to you and Bey) and Thank you so much! That means a lot to me; I love making people laugh.And don't worry, Brookie won't ruin Hiro's reputation...TOO badly...-shot- Nah, don't worry, he'll just have a li'l Tyson on Brookie's head most of the time. And yes,frowning Mystel and smiling Garland is scary. That's why it was in a nightmare of mine a few nights ago... o.O; ...And I kinda thought of the gender part from a friend who acted like Max the entire day, which made her 'switch' genders: and the body/cat thing was a small inspiration by Bey! -points down-

**BeyMistress05: **Thanks, Bey! (Was the chapter strange? XD)And I'm updating! -points down past review responses-

**FlashOfFire:** Hehe. Someones has muse problems, I seeee...X3 And thanks, Flash, I update! Kai-sangoing sugar high? Interesting...I think I might make the gang suffer that...-evil laugh-And do you mean KAI blackmail someone, or have someone else blackmail someone else? ...Either way, I think blackmail shall become part of the story.

**Red Nox:** A: You ARE a dork, 'Beth. (XP) B: Yes, the gate part made me laugh, too. And yeah, Kai should enjoy it since you know how the poor kid was so mistreated when he was young. . And, here's more humor!...and the OC'S leaving the story! D -Shot-

**Chapter V: Separated from the Pack**

"Bye guys!" Raven waved from the doorway, Xnic, Ash, Aminta, and Scarlett (Who came out of nowhere, again, by the way) standing beside her.

"I hope you all return to normal, soon!" Xnic called, cupping his one hand around his mouth and waving with his free hand.

"Good luck!" Raven called, waving, as the teens and adults walked away.

"…Think they'll get back to normal soon?"Ash asked as Raven sighed and shook her head, starting to walk into the house.

"…We can only hope, Ash…" Raven said, looking at the backs of the teens. "We can only hope…"

-----XXXX

"…Hiro…" Tyson whined. "My feet hurt…" Hiro looked down at his little, little brother and smiled. He stopped and reached down, grabbing the chibi and lifting him up onto his shoulders.

"Better?" He asked, starting to walk again.

"Much." Tyson replied, sighing contently. Brooklyn looked at the brothers and laughed.

"You seem closer than you were before," He remarked, smiling.

"I didn't notice," Hiro replied truthfully and a confused face, as Tyson leaned on his head, his arms crossed.

"…Brooklyn…"Tyson whined, bouncing slightly; Hiro ignored him with his a heavy sigh. Brooklyn looked at the chibi blader,

"Yes?" he asked, "something wrong?"

"…Where are the others?"

_That_ caught Hiro's attention.

"What!" The prodigy and older brother cried at once, stopping abruptly. They glanced hurriedly around, before biting their lips. One word escaped Hiro's lips, a panicky sigh afterwarsds:

"…Crap."

----Others

"Hey Ollie…" Johnny tugged on Oliver's pant leg.

"Yeah?" The French blader looked down at the Scot. Johnny cocked his head, making him look even cuter,

"Where's Brooklyn, Tyson and Hiro?" Oliver gasped.

"…Robert!" Oliver cried, "Judy! Mr. Dickinson!" The three mentioned turned around as they walked and stopped.

"What is it?" Judy asked, looking at the greenette.

"We lost Brooklyn, Hiro, and Tyson!" Oliver exclaimed, throwing her hands up…and forgetting she was clutching Johnny hand.

"Ahh! Get me down! Get me down!" Johnny whined, flailing his legs and free arm as he was hung in midair from Oliver's grip.

"Whoops…" Oliver set the chibi down, who glared and ran ahead, finding Kai, Ray, and Max to hang around instead. "Sorry," Oliver called as Mystel looked around, fidgeting with his (Garland's) hair.

"…I don't like thiiss…" Mystel said, biting his lip. "I feel watched…" Mystel whined, putting out his lower lip.He eased slightly when he felt a chibi Ray wrap around his leg (which he found was hard to walk with) and a switched Garland lay a hand on his shoulder.

"What are we gonna do about Hiro, Tyson, and Brooklyn?" Kai asked, a sleeping Tala in his arms; Spencer and Bryan couldn't help but smile at the scene, wishing they had a camera badly.

"…Should we go back and look for them?" Rick asked, brushing her hair back behind her ear.

"…Well, let's stop and eat some lunch," Romero suggested, pointing at the basket of food Raul and Julia insisted on carrying.

"Maybe they'll catch up that way," Bryan said as Mariah tried to wrench the basket from the twins.

"Where'd the basket come from?" Judy asked, never noticing the twins had it; she never remembered bringing one, either...

"Raven," Raul and Julia replied, gripping on the basket protectively as Mariah gave up and let them reached in and grab the blanket to lie on. The twins grabbed the blanket daintily and gave it to a gender-switched Mariah, who smiled gratefully. Hilary and Ming Ming tried to get the basket from the twins; but the twins just growled and set it down, leaning on it protectively.

"…Why are you two so protective of that?" Romero asked as Ming Ming crossed his arms, looking at the chibi's spitefully, growling like a tiger on the hunt...whoa, where'd that come from? -hears documentary on TV about tigers-...oh, okay.

"…" Raul said nothing, so Julia took the liberty.

"No reason," Julia replied, shrugging and grinning. Lee smiled and said--- no, demanded:

"Then give it to us."

"NO!" The twins screamed, clutching the basket. By now, Tala was starting to wake up from the noise. He growled and started yelling, but Russian or English wasn't coming out of his mouth. Kitten tongue was.

Ray started laughing, clutching his stomach and tumbling on the ground. The other neko-jins' just stared, not knowing what the kitten said.

"What did he say?" Kai asked Mariah, looking up at him with big eyes.

"…I'm not sure," Mariah said, shaking his head. "And I don't think I want to know, either…" He added, looking at the laughing chibi Chinese blader.

-----With Hiro/Brooklyn/Chibi Tyson!

"AHHH! Where ARE WE!" Brooklyn clutched his head. They were pretty much out of the forest and into a city.

"…Brook, if anyone should be doing that, it should be me," Hiro snapped at the prodigy teen. "After all, _who_ has the chibi on their head!" Hiro growled. Brooklyn sighed.

"You're right…I'm sorry…" Brooklyn apologized. Hiro smiled,

"Hey," he said softly. "No worries, Brook."

"…Hiro…" Tyson muttered, rubbing his tired eyes. "Where are we?"

"Lost." Hiro replied, sighing. Tyson whimpered, showing that his child side was getting the better of him. Noticing this and regretting it, Hiro added, "But Brooklyn knows the way!" Which made Tyson smile, but Brooklyn looked on the verge of murder when he glared at his coach who was currently in his body. He definitely did NOT know the way, and worse, if he just happened wrong, Tyson would hate him when he returned to normal.He and the arrogant teen had just come to terms with each other; he didn't want to loose that...and if he killed him before he returned to normal, Hiro would _definately_ have a hard time adopting Tyson in _his_ body! And **_everyone_** knows paperwork for that is EVIL.

"Hiro…" Brooklyn warned, narrowing his eyes. Hiro backed off from the prodigy when he started growling, but both ceased their actions when a voice came out.

"AWWW!" Hiro and Brooklyn flinched, turning abruptly to a young woman. "Are they yours?" Hiro and Brooklyn blushed like apples and shook their heads. (A/N: Apples heads! XD)

"He's my little brother," Hiro replied without thinking. The lady blinked.

"He looks more like you," She pointed out, pointing with two fingers at Brooklyn.

"…Blame my mom?" Hiro said, scratching his cheek. The lady smiled and reached into her purse, pulling out a lollypop. She handed it to Hiro, and jestured her head towards the chibi on his head. "I'll give it to him, later," Hiro said, taking it and smiling fakely. "Thank you," He said as the lady waved and walked away. Once she was out of sight, Tyson "woke up" and snatched the lollypop from his brother, who sighed.

"Mine," Tyson said, popping it into his mouth. Brooklyn laughed as the older brother shook his head at his possessive younger brother.

"You and your food…" Hiro muttered, not noticing the three had happened upon a beydish, 6 young boys and 3 young girls huddled around it, abeybattle apparently going around the small, country-side place that wasn't too far from the city...wow, that was a horrible description.

"Hey Hiro…" Brooklyn started, but was cut off as a beyblade landed at his feet. "Hm?"

"Hey mister! Throw it here!" A young boy waved. Brooklyn picked it up, and, with Hiro and Tyson following, walked it over. "Hey…I know you! You're Hiro and Brooklyn!" Brooklyn and Hiro tensed up.

"Wow!"

"Cool!"

"That's is so awesome!"

"Are you visiting!"

Came the other cries from the kids watching as the two literally tried to act like each other.

"Hey Brooklyn!" Hiro turned to the kid after he remembered he was technically Brooklyn. "Who's that kid on your head?" The chibi blader almost responded, but a glare from "his brother" (or Brooklyn) silenced him.

"Tyson's and I little brother," Brooklyn said, hands in his pocket.

"Then why isn't he on you and not Brooklyn?" A girl asked.

"…I wike Brooklyn, too," Tyson replied, making himself sound younger so he could play along. "Brookie's fun!" Hiro smiled up at his little...little, little, _little _brother and Brooklyn chuckled. "…Brookie…" Tyson whispered into Hiro's ear.

"We gotta go," Hiro said, waving. "Have fun!" Hiro waved, trying to act like Brooklyn. Brooklyn bowed and followed Hiro without a word. Along their way to the clothing store (Tyson's clothes didn't fit so some odd reason), so many women hit on them it wasn't funny…to them, to Tyson it was HILARIOUS.

"This it?" Brooklyn asked as Hiro slipped some sunglasses on Brooklyn's face, making less people notice him. They walked into JC Penny's, feeling awkward whenever the females would hit on Hiro, who was currently Brooklyn. Brooklyn grabbed a pair of small blue jeans, a yellow t-shirt, some blue gloves, and a red jacket to slip over the shirt; technically what Tyson already wore, but smaller. After paying and quickly leaving, Hiro cursed as Brooklyn panted from walking so much in a different body...which is weird because _how_ long has he been in that body, now?

"…I hate females," Both males said in unison; they then realized they said it in unison; they looked at each other, and started laughing, Tyson not catching what they were laughing about.

"Why are you laughing?" Tyson asked, but he was just ignored. "…Adults…" He muttered and started laughing, causing Brooklyn and Hiro to stop laughing and look at him.

"Why are _you_ laughing, little bro?" Hiro asked, looking up at the chibified teen.

------With the gang and two _**very**_ possesive twins...

"OURS!"

"Yes, it's _our_ lunch! Now hand it OVER!"

"NO! OURS!"

"Give it up, Mariah, they won't hand it over…"Robert said after 5 minutes of the bickering between Mariah and the twins.

"Why won't you give it to us!" Ming Ming asked, clenching his fist; he was about ready to punch the little suckers into oblivion. (Ming Ming: Ahhh! I feel like Garland! I have urges to punch someone! Garland: HEY!)

"Because it's OURS." Raul growled, shocking the gang because usually it was Julia who was the forceful one; Raul was usually the quiet, reserved, I-always-start-the-argument kinda kid. "And it's not _yours_, it's OURS."

"…Raul…" Ming Ming smiled, his one eye twitching slightly. "I used to respect you, even if it was only a little, but …" Ming Mingpaused as the smiled faultered in _pure _rage. "YOU LITTLE BRATS BETTER GIVE THAT TO ME, NOW!" Kenny shook her head sadly at Ming Ming's uproar. On the bright side, Kenny could still swoon over Ming Ming since she was now male and he was now female; so really he didn't mind too much, just the fact that Ming Ming was acting a lot like an angry Garland, though, was kinda scary. (Garland: Stop picking on me! -goes into corner and sulks- Mystel: ...All right, now he's acting _too much_ like me!)

"NO!" Raul screamed at the top of his lungs. "MINE AND HERS!" Julia nodded in agreement as Mariah had had enough.

"…Grr…" He growled as he tackled Raul, grabbing the basket from his tiny hands. "BINGO!" Mariah ran as Romero grabbed the twins, who were now threatening to burst into tears because Mariah took their basket. Mariah opened the basket and reached in… and screamed while jumping back.

"IT'S…IT'S…"

* * *

What did Raul and Julia stuff in there? Was it a squirrel? All the food was gone? Tell me what YOU want to find in there! I'm serious, I need something to put in there! Tell me what _you_ want to find!...I already said that, didn't I?...

Tala: GET TO THE POINT!

Me: >>...

Brooklyn: ...do I really need to say it?

Me: Yes...

Brooklyn: -sigh- Flames will be accepted but ignored and flamer will be hit on the head with a remote that T-LW-T keeps next to herself so she can change the channel to Beyblade which isn't on Friday's and Monday's, but is on Saturday's and Sunday's! And it's now one at 10 instead of 9 and Sam's mad...and she's taking it out on us...-smiles widely- So, R&R please!

UPDATE/A pain in the heart for you all (yeah right): My computer fried. o.O I'm on the laptop using a document that I uploaded before. Luckily I didn't have the 6th chapter done. EITHER WAYYYY...

I lost everything. All my documents, word programs, files, and whatnot is


	5. Chickens and Villians and Snakes! Oh My!

**Red Nox:** Okay, fine! You're not a dork! Nyah. I already told you who Romero is at lunch.And Flamer you are? Hell no; it's when someone insults something without giving a reason. "Ur story liekk, ttly suckedorz!" That's flaming. "You're story was good, but the dialogue was sometimes hard to read…" That is constructive criticism. And whatever Kitty Tala said goes over the rating of PG-13, 16, and R...but it mustof been something bad because it sent Ray into a giggle fit...Oh, and I'm glad you liked the basket part. Raul and Julia strike me as the possesive type for some reason...And yes, I liked the lollypop, too...--smirk--

**BeyMistress05**: Nyah, thankies, Bey! -Laughs- Chicken Boris, eh? Hehe, now _that_ would get Gemini and his evil little partner in some trouble when everyone returns to normal…Hmm…-evil idea forming- …

**Astera Snape:** I'm glad that makes you squeal like a fangirl! …Now I want to draw Brookie walking around with Chibi Ty-kun on his head…… XD A snaakeee you say? –re-reads Bey's- ….Ahhhh….-laughs evilly- THIS gives me an idea……-shifty eyes-

Tala: Dear lord, what is she going to do to us? …Meow…o.O

Kai: -Sweatdrop- I have a bad feeling about this chapter…and why are you meowing?

Max: …We're in for it…o.O

Hiro: …I'm glad that we got separated from you guys, right now…-shakes head-

Brooklyn-Tyson: --nod-- Defiantly.

Me: HEY! What are you all doing here! This is YOUR scene! –Shoo's them off- Get to your scenes, dammit! Oh, and…I don't own Beyblade, just this plot, blah, blah, blah…Oh, and there's a small hint of TalaxKai, but only if you see it that way. It's more in a friendship—wait, no, I can't say that; it's more of a 'OMG THANK YOU!' gesture…. Yaayyy?

Tala: DISCLAIMER:T-LW-T don't own a lot of things...

Me: I already said the damn disclaimer! Now get to your scenes before I throw you all off that cliff!

Everyone: o.O...--scramble to various sets--

**Chapter VI: Chickens, and Villains, and Snakes…Oh my!**

"HOLY COW!" Mariah screamed, falling backwards. A dark purple chicken popped its head out of the basket, looking confused.

"…No …I'm a chicken! What are you, BLIND?" It said angrily, crossing its……..…wings.

"…You sound familiar…" Kai mused, walking up to the chicken and poking it in the eye.

"OW! Why'd you do that, brat!" It growled. Tala walked up to the basket, placed his paws on the edge and peered at the chicken.

"…Why are you dark purple?" He asked, cocking his head. The dark purple chicken (who shall be called T.D.P.C until further notice,) puffed out its chest.

"Because I was turned into a dark purple chicken. Do you have a problem with that, CYBER-TALA? Or should I say CAT-BER Tala?" T.D.P.C taunted, smirking. Tala growled and extended his claws.

"…You're Boris I presume?" Tala growled, licking his lips. "I don't know about YOU guys," Tala got into a pouncing position, "But I'm feeling like a little peck-ish…" Tala smirked. "Anyone want some chicken for _lunch_?" Tala pounced…but Kai scooped him into his arms before he could. Cradling the cat gently, Kai held the cat firmly in his chibi arms.

"No! Don't eat him! …He's not nice…" Kai said, glaring at T.D.P.C. Tala sighed.

"………………………...Can I at least chase him?" Tala asked, looking up at the chibi with the same big kitty, pleading eyes that Ray uses. Kai was silent for a moment before responding.

"…Sure, go for it," Kai said; Tala smiled widely.

"YES! THANK YOU!" Tala hugged the blader (to his best of abilities) around the neck, kissed him on the cheek and ran after the screaming T.D.P.C. Kai blinked and blushed madly, while Oliver smirked.

"Bee-lack mail!" Oliver said, smirking widely…How much blackmail does that girl (guy) need?

"HEY!" Kai was about to (try and) strangle her, but Ray and Johnny held him back, shouting something along the lines of 'He's not worth it!' or 'Don't kill him!'

"Can we eat now?" Mariah asked, reaching his hand into the basket. Everyone nodded, telling him silently to go ahead …what were the others doing you ask? (If you didn't, too damn bad)

The twins were arguing about…something, Romero was trying to get them to stop, Hilary, Ming Ming, Mathilda, Emily were talking about fashion, boys, and what not and giggling while pointing at a magazine, Ray, Kai, Max, Kevin, Mystel, Lee, Johnny and Enrique were playing tag, Spencer and Bryan were laughing hard as Tala chased "Boris" (in some way) around the clearing and Garland, Judy and Robert were relaxing under the shade and watching the chibi's. Michael was trying to teach Miguel how to bat and pitch properly, Rick was under a different tree listening to her music, Kenny was typing away at her laptop, trying to find Hiro, Brooklyn, and Tyson, while Oliver was watching all her blackmail on her video camera, laughing every now and then.

Mariah fumbled around in the basket for a momentbefore feeling something wrap around his arm.

"…What the…" Mariah pulled his arm out. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Everyone snapped their heads over, seeing a boa constrictor wrapping itself around Mariah's arm, moving its way to his neck. Lee and Ray rushed over and tried prying it off, while Kevin tried biting it and digging it's claws into it.

"HELP US!" Lee yelled at the standing teens and Judy. They rushed over and started pulling, trying to help the wrapped gender-switched teen.

-------5 Minutes Later…--------

"Well…this certainly isn't good…" Miguel said as the boa tightened it's grip around the…(--counting--) …26 teens, 1 adult, and 1 dark purple chicken that Tala keeps threatening to eat.

"We kinda noticed that," Michael said, sighing. "So this is how it ends, huh? I die in Miguel's body…what a shame..."

"I'm going to die in Spencer's! AHHH!" Max screamed and started bawling, anime tears flowing down his face like waterfalls.

Everyone: —sigh—

"Well, we're screwed…" Lee said, sighing.

"Oh, you are SOOO optimistic…" Bryan said glaring at the neko-jin, sarcasm dripping from the sentence.

"I don't want to die! I DON'T WANT TO DIIIIIEEEEE!" Ray bawled. Bryan scowled at the noise, but softened his facelightly when he saw Spencer trying to calm Ray down verbally. '_He's such a sucker for kids…_' Bryan thought to himself as Mystel started freaking out.

"I DON'T WANT TO DIE WITHOUT SEEING BROOKLYN!" The blonde—err…silvernette screamed at the boa; and unfortunately for the boa, straight into the hole where it's ear would be. Everyone snickered.

"Ooohhh…" The gang chorused, smirking at each other.

"HE OWES ME 5 DOLLARS!" (A/N: What was going through _your_ head, hmm? Obviously not this.)

Everyone: —sweatdrop and attempted anime fall—

"…Why does he owe you 5 dollars?" Garland asked, raising a curious eyebrow.

"…Eh? Oh, I won a bet," Mystel replied, smiling devishly. Garland blinked,

"About what?"

"Can't tell you that."

"……………Mystel…" Garland warned, glaring. Mystel looked shiftily around with his eyes for a couple of long moments.

"I'll tell you later."

"Good."

"If there is a later….."

"You're so pessimistic…" Garland sighed. Mystel narrowed his eyes and retorted,

"Like you aren't!"

——————————With Our Favorite "Older Brothers"

(Mystel: -rolling on ground laughing somehow- Hiro/Brooklyn: -glare-)

"So, got anymore idea's, oh mighty prodigy? Because hey, I'd _love_ to get lost again!" Hiro growled with heavy sarcasm, glaring at the ginger-red haired boy turned bluenette. The prodigy sighed,

"…Sorry, but I'm out of id—…Why you!" Brooklyn snapped, cutting himself off and glared daggers at his coach. Hiro smiled in victory before starting to laugh, Brooklyn soon joining him. After they both calmed down, Hiro took a quick glance around and shifted his shoulders, making Tyson wake up and rub his eyes sleepily.

"You know, Brookie…" Hiro started, looking around. "…I…think we've been here before…" Brooklyn sighed and paused, looking at the trees for a moment.

"I really don't care at this point…" The prodigy said, sighing and stuffing his hands in his pocket, continuing to walk forward, leaving the older boy behind.

"But I swear I've seen that tree before! It's the only oak in this forest!" Hiro protested as the ginger-red haired teen ignored him. (A/N: Is it just me, or does he sound like Brooklyn? >.> --shifty eyes--)

"…Is it just me, or are you two acting like each other…? And acting your age?" Tyson asked from atop of his…uh…"Brother's" shoulders. The two bladers stopped and looked at each other for a moment before replying in unison.

"…Oh well," They shrugged in unison and continued to walk.

"We can take our time at least; we know the others aren't in any mortal danger!" Brooklyn said, smiling.

"Yeah, it's not like they can't breath, or something!" Hiro said, laughing.

——————————Scene change to the Others…

"Can't…Breath…"

—————————— Back with our favorite "Older Brothers"…

"Yeah! It's not like there's a giant boa constrictor…constricting them or something!"

——————————Back with the Others…

"Giant boa constrictor…constricting us…"

——————————And Back to our favorite "Older Brothers"…

"Yeah, I bet they don't need our help at all!"

——————————Back with the Boa Constri—I mean the others…

"Need…Hiro and Brooklyn's help…"

——————————And Back yet again to our favorite "Older Brothers"…

"WE GET THE POINT ALREADY!" Hiro yelled at the sky…assuming he was yelling at me, the authoress, I gave him the best answer I could……………

_Shut up, Hiro!_

"…Evil Bitch…" Hiro muttered. "C'mon Brooklyn, I _just have a feeling_," Hiro snapped, emphasizing the 'I just have feeling' while looking up and glaring at the sky, "That the others are in trouble with a boa…"

"Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww, do you have to go save them from the jaws of the boooaaaaaaa?" Tyson and Brooklyn whined in unison just to piss Hiro off.

"Yes or I'm leaving you both here to get eaten by hungry jaguars," Hiro said in the I'm-tired-of-your-whining-and-I'm-not-leaving-any-agrument-here-so-face-it-and-get-your-ass-moving tone.

"…Yes Mother," Brooklyn mocked. His smirking mocking face faltering when he remembered Hiro was on the track team at one point and was a really fast runner; he learned that when Tyson and Hiro were running laps with Kai and the rest of the BBA Revolution.

"BROOKLYN!" Hiro growled. Brooklyn gulped and started running screaming something along the lines of 'He's gonna kill me!' "Hold on, Tyson! We got us a prodigy rat to catch! GET BACK HERE BROOKLYN!" Hiro yelled, Tyson laughing as his body-switched brother ran as fast as he could after the fleeing, panicking, body-switched prodigy.

——————————Back with the Others…

…"Any time now…"

——— One Hour Later….———

"Annyy time now…"

——— One Hour Later….———

"Annnnnnnnnnnyyyyyyyyyy time now…"

——— One Hour Later….———

"Annnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnyyyyyyyyyyyyyy—"

"SHUT UP RAY!" The teens yelled, shutting the impatient chibi up.

"…" Mariah sighed, with a growl emitting out of his throat. "They're behind schedule…"

"Mystel, what time is it?" Kevin asked, looking at the used-to-be-silver-haired teen. Mystel pulled his arm up and looked at his bare wrist.

"Garland! What's the time!" Mystel snapped, glaring at the silv—I mean blonde boy. Garland raised an eyebrow and pulled his (Mystel's) wrist up, checking the time.

"…4:58…" Garland replied.

"They were supposed to be here three hours ago!" Kai yelled. Tala sighed and shook his head, continuing to chew on a purple feather…No you idiot, he was chewing on the hard part, duh…

"Taalaa! You didn't!" Kai whined, turning a hurtful look at the red kitten. "You'll get sick!"

"…I didn't, Kai…" Tala replied, jerking his head towards the boa. "He did."

"…Ewwwwwww….." The gang chorused, making faces.

And then! Out of the horizon came…………..

"Goddammit what took you so damn long!" Mystel shouted, then putting on a surprised face. "NOO! I sound like Garland!"

"Finally, I thought you guys abandoned us!" Garland said, sighing. "…NOO! I sound like Mystel!" Boris, who was out of the boa's mouth somehow, was knocked out against a tree and Tala threw a rock at him with his tail—and by rock, I mean a 6-pound, pure marble rock.

"Sorry guys!" Hiro called, panting.

"Yeah, Hiro got us lost!" Brooklyn called. Hiro glared.

"Do you WANT me to throw you over that conveniently placed cliff!" Hiro snapped, pointing to the sad cliff. Brooklyn shook his head franticly. "GOOD."

"Anyways, let me try something…" Brooklyn walked up to the boa and stared at it for a moment. "………Open sesame!" Brooklyn pointed at the boa.

………………..

………………..

………………..

"You HONESTLY thought that would WORK?" Hiro growled from next to Brooklyn. "That's something more like Tyson would do! You're a prodigy for god sakes and love nature! DO SOMETHING!"

"…Like you are!"

"I AM!" Hiro retorted, continuing to pull the tail of the snake. "Stupid thing is like Kyoujii's, not you Kenny, power hugs!" Hiro whined… "Heeyyy…that's ittt…" Hiro smirked and looked up at Tyson (To the best of his ability) "Ty-Ty, what do you do when—"

"—WHEN THEY COME FOR YOOUUU!" Tyson sang, throwing his arms up.

Everyone: —sweatdrop—

"Uhh…O.O" Hiro blinked, "No…What do you do when Kyoujii comes over and gets us in her power hugs?"

"…Get a crowbar?" Tyson suggested. Hiro nodded,

"Yes! A crowbar!" Hiro clapped his hands together enthusiastically (A/N: I hate that word! It's so long!) and smiled.

"…One problem, genius…We don't have a crowbar!" Brooklyn snapped, throwing his hands in the air.

"I have one in my pocket…" Bryan proposed. "Might have trouble getting it tho—"

"Got it!" Brooklyn cried, sticking the crowbar between the snack—snake, I mean, and Ming Ming and started pulling. Hiro eventually wandered over and grabbed him around the waist, helping him pull. Tyson finally got off Hiro's head and grabbed Hiro's (Brooklyn's) leg and started pulling…

He only managed to make Hiro and Brooklyn trip.

"I GIVE UP!" Brooklyn kicked the snake. "I hate snakes! I like birds way better and—!" Brooklyn paused as he noticed T.D.P.C (or Boris) on the ground. "Hey, is that Boris? ……..and why is he missing all the feathers on his tail?" Brooklyn asked, a confused look on his (Hiro's) face.

"…Eeeerrm…" Tala spit out some feathers and let them slowly float down, Brooklyn and Hiro staring at them as they did. "I blame society?"

"…Hey Mr. Boa…" Tyson walked up to the snake's head. "If we give you the dog—"

"I'm a chicken!"

"If we give you the pigeon—"

"CHICKEN."

"The bald eagle—"

"I'M A PIGEON DAMMIT!"

"HA, YOU ADMIT IT!"

"GAH!"

"If we give you the loud-mouth pigeon, will you let my friend's go?" Tyson asked with huge chibi eyes. The boa shrugged (HOW he did it is beyond me, though…I never knew Boa's had shoulders) as Tyson grabbed Boris's leg and held it out.

"…Thanksssss…"The boa hissed somehow as Tyson let the panicking rooster go and flee as a 27 foot boa followed.

"THANK YOU TYSON!" Ray and Kai glomped the happily squealing chibi. Brooklyn laughed as Half of the gang glomped Hiro and himself.

"Thank you so much, boys!" Judy said, bowing. Hiro smiled as Brooklyn started a game of tag with the chibi's, cats, Spencer and Max.

"No problem, Mrs. Tate," Hiro said as he glanced over at the prodigy, who was currently "it".

"He really loves kids, huh?" Judy asked as Bryan walked up.

"Spencer's a sucker for 'em," Bryan replied, the usual scowl on his face.

"So he's a gentle giant, eh?" Garland asked, looking at Bryan who nodded in silent response.

"Hm…Hey, Mrs. Tate, I was wondering something…" Hiro started innocently; Judy looked at him. "Where did that boa come from?"

"…The picnic basket," Judy replied, sweatdropping. Hiro blinked,

"No offense or anything but…" Hiro blushed slightly, "I…didn't think you all would be desperate enough to try and eat a boa constrictor…I didn't know one could fit in there…"

"…We don't even know how it fit in there…" Bryan mumbled.

Suddenly!

Panicking voices came from near the chibi's, cats, Brooklyn, Spencer and Max. The others all snapped their heads over to see Max, and Brooklyn panicking, all the chibi's expect for one were crying, and Spencer was trying to calm them down.

Hiro examined them for a moment and gasped and exclaimed, "Where's Tyson!"

* * *

Hiro: ...What did you do now! --glares--

Me: Ehehehehe...nothing tooo bad...

Brooklyn: ...I'm gonna bet it's something bad...

Me; AHEM.

Hiro: ...Me again? dammit...R&R please!... and Thanks to all reviewers, too! Flames/Constructive Criticism are appreciated. Like stated earlier in the last chapters, T-LW-T will accept flames.She will just ignore you and hit the flamer withher remote that she keeps next to herseld so she can watch Beyblade...which isn't on Monday's and Friday's anymore, much to her dissapointment, but is on Saturday's and Sunday's, much to her liking.

Tala: We'd also like to thanks our reviwers: BeyMistress05, Astera Snape, and Red Nox for reviewing the previous chapter!

Kai: If you have any idea's for coming chapters, review with your idea or email it to T-LW-T at --points and glares-- Except you, Red Nox! You talk to her at school!

Me: Thanks! and...Why do you all have that **MEMORIZED**!

Tala: Because you make us do it so damn much!

Me: Yeah, cause I'll get sued if I don't!

Kai: That's the disclaimer, baka!

Me: DON'T YOU BAKA ME! --tackles--

Brooklyn: --turns camera away from fighting duo-- ...As said before, R&R please!


	6. Cliff Hanger!

**BeyMistress05: **I liked your idea; it made me start laughing picturing a chicken Boris. He deserves it; the sick man! Either way, I am…currently wondering how that 27-foot boa got in the picnic basket, too…I'm also wondering how the twins managed to _carry_ it…I mean, Boris must have been like…a million pounds! I bet the SNAKE was lighter! And it was 27-feet!

**Astera Snape:** I thought it'd be funny if they had to deal with Boris _and_ the snake. I'm still wondering how the snake even _got_ that long, Astera…And yes, it is too bad, but Kai was right. And besides, poor Tala would have to deal with kitty heart burn from all the evil-ness that one chicken can hold...;;…And yes, Hiro is going to panic big-time, but alas! The cliff isn't that far down! …oops, said too much……

Hiro-Tyson: OO...

Hiro: Ihave bad feeling about this...

Tala: So do I...

Tyson: Someone get my harness!

Bryan: ...It's in here somewhere...--digging in his jacket pockets--

Me: Dammit! Tala, do the disclaimer and the rest of you get to your scene before I ----Mppff! --duck tape over mouth--

Oliver: Finally!

Tala: YES! She shut up! --bounces happily--

Mystel: OH! OH! Lemme do the disclaimer!

Everyone: FINE! Do it already!

Mystel: --clears throat--- Ahem...T-LW-T doesn't ownany concept of beyblade and if she did I would have appeared sooner, there would be more beyblade girls, BEGA would have appeared sooner, there'd be more than 3 seasons, yadda yadda yadda...yadda yadda...yadda. IN SHORT: Don't sue her. She doesn't own a lot of things...

Kai: Thank-you Mystel. Took the words right out of Tala's mouth...--smirk--

Tala: Bitch.

Mystel: Me? --points at self--

Tala: No, Kai. >>

* * *

**Chapter VI: Cliff Hanger…?**

The three teens, cats and chibi's looked at each other biting their lips as Hiro glared at them, his hands resting on his hips making him look like Tala does when he's mad…and looks female...--shifty eyes-- (Tala: You just LOVE to torture me, don't you! Me: yes, I spent 12 years of my life plotting how to make you miserable/end sarcasm/ >>)

"Well! Where's Tyson!" Hiro asked again, scanning the crowd, his glare staying on his (Brooklyn's) face.

"…Uhh…" Spencer looked nervously at Max, pleading for help with his eyes.

"Spencer! Max! Brooklyn! Where is my little brother!" Hiro snapped. Brooklyn sighed as Spencer and Max tried to calm the fretting chibi's down because they werecurrently being ignored.

"Alright…Well, we were…playing tag and…uh…Tyson was chasing Kai, alright?" Brooklyn started. Hiro heard snickering behind him from the adults and teens; probably from the mental image. Usually Kai is chasing Tyson; Hiro silenced them with a cold glare." And Kai made a sharp turn, okay? And—"

"Get. To. The. POINT." Hiro growled, trying his best to stay a calm angry.

"AndTysondidn'tnoticethecliffandhefelloverandisnowhangingonabranchandwecan'tgethimdownImeanwecan'tgethimuphere!" Brooklyn said in one, long, slurred word, panting heavily after he did.

"…What? Could you repeat that?" Hiro asked, cocking his head.

"…Tyson didn't notice the cliff and he—!" Hiro cut off Brooklyn's long agonizing sentence that he slurred together the first time.

"My brother fell over the CLIFF!" Hiro raced to the cliff's edge and peered down. Hiro's eyes widened upon seeing a small chibi blader backed up against the cliff, standing on a branch. "TYSON!"

"How are we gonna get him up!" Kai asked. "We can't let Tyson die!"

"Yeah! Kai needs SOMEONE to chase around!" Ray protested, clinging onto Kai's arm tighly.

"Rope! We need rope!" Oliver said as shegrabbed the picnic basket. "This thing had a snake, a blanket,and a very fat chicken! It's bound to have rope!"

"OR we could use the rope I have in my damn pocket!" Bryan snapped, throwing a rope to Hiro. Hiro caught it and threw one end to Garland, Spencer, and back to Bryan, who didn't notice a small cat jump onto his shoulder.

Tala curiously cocked his head while putting on a curious smile and leaning forward from Bryan's shoulder, "Hey Bryan, what else you got in there?"

"Not now, Tala!" Bryan glared at the red cat, but then looked shiftily around."...But between you and me; everything but the kitchen sink..."

"Hold onto this rope tightly; I'm climbing down!" Hiro instructed, tying the rope tightly around his waist. He tugged at it once or twice to make sure it was secure before dropping to his knees and slipping down the side of the cliff, Garland, Spencer and Bryan keeping a firm hold on their end of the rope. Tala jumped off of Bryan's shoulder, not wanting mess up his hold on the rope.

"Keep a hold, boys!" Bryan grumbled from the back, moving his feet back a step.

"OR we could let go and let him fall to his impending doom…" Garland smiled widely with closed eyes.

"Kill me and I'll haunt you 'til you die, goddammit!" Hiro called up while he climbed down the steep cliff. Garland gulped and chuckled sheepishly. Hiro continued to climb down the cliff, slipping every now and then and having to regain his balance. Tyson looked up as Hiro stumbled down next to him.

"Hiro!" Tyson cried as his brother gripped his small wrist and pulled him close to his chest, clutching him protectively.

"Don't worry, Ty', I got you!" Hiro said, smiling as he tugged on the rope. Garland, Spencer and Bryan nodded to each other and started pulling, Hiro climbing up with one hand, clutching Tyson tightly with the other. Just as they were about half way up, something just _had_ to go wrong.

"Hiro!" Tyson cried, looking up and pointing. "The rope!" Hiro's eyes snapped up from the cliff and to the rope.

"It's fraying!" Hiro gasped. Bryan, Spencer and Garland got the message and pulled faster, only helping _one_ thing…

_The unraveling rope._

_SNAP!_

"Crap!" Hiro bit his lip as he slid downward, still clutching Tyson with his one hand. Hiro grabbed the protruding edge of the cliff and gripped it tightly, his eyes closed tightly in concentration. Garland, Bryan, and Spencer, confused as to why the rope was suddenly so light and easy to pull, glanced curiously over the cliff edge.

"Dammit!" Spencer cursed as they watched Hiro struggle to pull himself up with one hand. As Hiro started to lose his grip on the cliff's out-sticking edge, Garland and Bryan just noticed the teen was barely holding on as he feet desperately tried to find something to rest on.

"Coach! Tyson!" Garland called over the edge, all of the teens and adults crowding around him worriedly.

"Hiro!" Brooklyn gasped. "Tyson!"

"Hold on! We'll get another rope!"

"We'll be okay! Don't worry!" Hiro called as his grip slipped. "Tyson! HANG ON!" Hiro said to the chibi, wrapping his arms around him tightly, his back facing the ground. "This is gonna hurt…" Hiro mumbled as Tyson clutched his shirt tightly and screamed.

"NOO!" The teens fretted and scrambled to the cliff edge, seeing a red-gingered haired boy and a blue haired chibi's shadows shrink as they neared the trees below.

* * *

Miff mmffanger! MFFEEEE! --still has tape over mouth and is now ducktaped to wall-- 

Mystel: What's she trying to say is:...CLIFF HANGER! WHEEEEE!

Tala: And in short and because we're lazy and LW can't do nothing to us...

Hiro: A short: R&R please! Will do for now.

Mystel: R&R PLEASE! --big puppy dog eyes--

Brooklyn: ...R&R please like my teammates said!... and Thanks to all reviewers, too! --waves at Astera Snape, BeyMistress05, and Red Nox--Flames/Constructive Criticism are appreciated. Like stated earlier in the last chapters, T-LW-T will accept flames. She will just ignore you and hit the flamer with her remote that she keeps next to herself so she can watch Beyblade...which isn't on Monday's and Friday's anymore, much to her dissapointment, but is on Saturday's and Sunday's, much to her liking. Soo...yeah...

Hiro-Mystel: And we did the long R&R anyway...--


	7. The Troublesome Duo and Even More Chaos!

**BeyMistress05: **To hell, I should've made Mystel help! O.o —shrugs— it would of frayed the rope either way, and I guess Hiro was too…panicky to really care who he threw it to as long as it wasn't Tala, Kevin, or Ming Ming………………or any of the chibi's. But yeah, it probably would of made things easy; and I don't like making things easy. It's just who I am. :D --shot--

**Astera Snape:**I liked that line too; Oliver's dramatic, isn't she --cough_he_cough--? And Ilike torturing Hiro and Tyson... And as Lee says later on in this chapter, the Tyson and Hiro fans would maul me if I killed them off; so, actually, I'm giving t'em a break soon...as in 'now'. XD And I believe Bryan's pockets are bottomless...Later (chapter 9,10?) He'll dig through them and throw out everything but the kitchen sink...and then the kitchen sink, so. Thus, I come to the conclusion of: Bryan has way too much time on his hands. --grins--

Tala: ...

Me: URUSAI!

Tala: I didn't say anything!

Hiro: ...Just do the disclaimer...--sighs--

Me: BACK OFF!

Brooklyn: ...Whoa, what's wrong with you?

Me: ...shmoo!...It's not fair... I get off the 23rd of December, and they make me go BACK the 3rd! MY friend gets off the 17th! So unfair!

Oliver: You had 2 extra weeks of summer! You would carrreee...why?

Me: Watch it or I'll throw you over the cliff with Hiro and Tyson!

Oliver: O.O

Me: ...ahem...DISCLAIMER: I don't own a lot of things...so don't sue...I just own my OC's...

NOTE: Btw, I'm throwing in the trouble-makers that started this mess in this chapter, so you'll get to laugh as I pay them $50 because they're mean OC's...>.O I curse the evil people at times like these...

AND WITHOUT FURTHER ADO, CHAPTER 7! yay.

* * *

**Chapter VII: Troublesome Duo and Even More Chaos!**

"…Dear god, no…" Judy shook her head sadly and hid herface in her hands. "They were so young…"

"Great! Now I'll have to live as Hiro for the rest of my 16-year old life!" Brooklyn complained, then added,"AND my coach is dead!"

"Maybe he'll survive the fall…" Ray reasoned with a small smile, trying to be optimistic.

"…A 55-foot fall? I hate to say it, but probably not…Oh, how will I inform Bruce and their Grandfather?" Mr. Dickinson said sadly.

"You're still here?" The teens jumped in surprise and the chibi's screamed in surprise.

"…And was that even your line?" Kai asked, looking up at him.

"Wait…" Mr. Dickinson pulled out a script. "I'm not supposed to be here…and that wasn't my line…so…good bye!" Mr. Dickinson walked off screen through a plot hole, leaving many confused teens and chibi's with expression like this: O.O

"Mom, I think it's your line…." Max said, looking at his script.

"Yes, yes…" Judy cleared her throat. "A 55-foot fall? I hate to say it, but probably not…Oh, how will I tell their grandfather and Bruce?" Judy said sadly.

"…I don't know…" Max said, miserably. "But…they…they…" Max sighed, giving up on trying to form a sentence.

"I bet they survived it!" Kevin said, jumping onto Max's shoulder. "Don't worry! They're both too hardheaded to get killed!"

"…Tyson's stubborn, but I'm not so sure Hiro is…" Brooklyn said, bringing his pointing-out-something hand up and pointing upwards.

"Besides!" Mariah said, smiling. "I'm sure they're perfectly fine! They'll live to tell the tale of their amazing…and hurtful…story! "

"And the authoress would bemauled by Hiro and Tyson fans if she killed them off…" Lee said, sweatdropping. "I should be thanking her that nothing happened to me…"

"Ditto," Bryan said, nodding. Mathilda nodded in agreement, watching Michael and Miguel trying to pitch and bat to each other. Michael was batting and Miguel was (trying, but failing miserably at) pitching.

"Oh, we can arrange that…" A feminine voice rang. The teens turned and abruptly and looked as a pale purple haired girl came out of the shadows. She had pale orange streaks in her hair that went down to the middle of her back and she had it in a high ponytail style. She wore a thin black turtleneck that had the sleeves cut off at her shoulders, making her shirt look slightly like Mariah's. She wore baggy dark purple cargo pants with pale purple outlining. She had dark purple arm socks that were fingerless. She had black sandals that wrapped up to her knees and she wore half-mooned black sunglasses. She had emerald eyes and a dark purple headband around her forehead.

"What the—!" Miguel exclaimed, looking at the newcomer.

"Hehehe…" the girl chuckled evilly. The teens looked at the girl intently.

"Why show them ourselves now, my sister?" A male voice asked. The girl shook her head and said bitterly,

"So we can get paid by the authoress and get out of here. Plus, we thought we should appear so the readers stop wondering who…you know," The girl put her hands on her hips as a slightly taller boy walked out of the shadows of the trees next.

"Right, right…" The boy crossed his arms. He had pale blue hair with pale purple streaks in it. He had a black vest with a white w-shirt under it with baggy dark blue cargo pants with light blue outlining. He had dark blue arm socks that were fingerless and he had black tennis shoes on and he wore half-mooned black sunglasses. He had hazel eyes and a dark blue headband bandana around his forehead.

"So, BBA Revolution and Co…" The girl smirked and turned sideways, her brother doing the same, but opposing way. They leaned against each other and closed their eyes, smirking.

"Our name is Team Skyler and we're here for revenge…" The girl started.

"…Just for starters, we're here to avenge…" The boy continued.

"We're not here to steal, just to even the score…"

"With this small remote we're in control!"

"…That doesn't rhyme," The girl pointed out, standing in front of what was apparently her brother.

"It kinda does! But either way…" The boy turned to the briefly forgotten gang.

"We aren't here to steal, just to even the score…" The girl urged, returning to the back-to-back pose.

"With this controlling remote, and nothing more!" The boy said, smirking and opening his eyes.

The girl smirked at her brother's rhyming and continued, "So be prepared for our troublesome team!"

"…Because not everything is just what it SEEMS!" The boy flashed a small remote with a big button on it. "See? I told you I'd work well with the rhyming…" The boy smirked and aimed the remote at the normal teens.

"Sorry you four, but it's for the best…" The girl said as he brother pressed the button on the remote, the flashing light surrounding Hilary, Bryan, Lee, and Emily.

"Now you know the power we hold…" The boy said, smirking.

"But it is something that will soon be unfold!" The girl finished, flicking her hair behind her shoulder. "Soon you will find that you seem not yourselves…"

"…nothing rhymes with 'selves', you know that?"

"Shut up, Gemini!" The girl snapped.

"…NOW you gave them my name 3 chapters EARLY!" Gemini said in exasperation. "WELL, My name is Gemini and I'm getting out of sight! Jubilee here's ready for a fight! See ya suckers!" Gemini quickly saluted them with two fingers and raced off, his younger sister Jubilee hot on his heels.

"…That was……………………strange…" Michael said, watching the retreating twins.

"Really? I thought they were just a tad eccentric…" Miguel said, sweatdropping.

Lee sighed and answered for Michael, "That means strange, Miguel…"

———XX

"Hiro? Hiro? Hiro!" Tyson jumped up and down on his brother's stomach.

"…O…Ow! St-stop that!" Hiro sputtered, coughing afterwards. Tyson crawled off and looked at his brother worriedly.

"You all right, bro?" The chibi asked, cocking his head. Hiro nodded weakly.

"Yeah, pretty much…I think I did something to my leg and arm, though…" Hiro complained, lifting his head and grasping it when a flow of pain went through it. Hiro gritted his teeth before responding, "And a bad blow to my head…but I don't matter; Ty, are you alright? You're not hurt?" Hiro looked at his brother with concern.

"I fell on you!" Tyson pointed out with his I'm-making-a-point finger pointing upwards. "So, I didn't get hurt at all. Just a little shaky…"

"You're just shocked; it's normal," Hiro said, and then sighed with relief and smiled. "At least you're not hurt…"

"But what about you? How will you walk?" Tyson asked worriedly. "How will we get to the others?" Hiro sighed and closed his eyes in thought.

"If we can find a Y shaped branch that's long enough and think enough, I can use to as a crutch. As for my arm and head…no clue," Hiro shrugged, causing a sharp pain in his shoulder. "Gah! Dammit!"

"…There's a branch!" Tyson exclaimed, running over to a long, thick branch and grabbing it. Lugging it over to Hiro, the chibified teen humming a Christmas tune whilst he did. "How's this, Hiro?" Tyson asked as Hiro propped himself up with his good arm.

"Great job, Ty!" Hiro smiled as he grabbed the branch and tried to pull himself up on it. "Whoa!" Hiro suddenly fell backwards, smacking his head on a tree trunk. Mumbling and cursing, the body-switched teen rubbed his head.

"Hiro!" Tyson cried. Hiro opened one eye and looked at his little…little, little, little brother and smiled weakly.

"I'm fine, really…" Hiro said, as Tyson pouted. The chibi dug into his small pockets and after a minute of searching, pulled out a red headband.

"This is Ray's. He gave it to me. You can wear it to stop the bleeding…" Tyson handed the headband to Hiro who, with a confused smile, slipped it over his head, the tightness stopping the blood from flowing so badly.

"Thanks, Ty…" Hiro thanked the chibi yet again and attempted to stand up again, this time succeeding. "All right, let's go!"

"I know the way!" Tyson exclaimed.

"O.O really?"

"Of course! Follow me! We'll be out of here in 5 minutes flat!"

———5 Minutes later…

"Oh! We'll be out of here in 5 minutes flaatt!" Hiro mocked his little brother. "Good going, genius! We're even more lost than before!"

"SAYS YOU!" Tyson yelled.

"SAYS ME!" Hiro retorted. "UGH! I knew I shouldn't have listened to a 16 year old in a 5 year olds BODY!"

"If you knew why did you then!"

"Even I have no clue!" Hiro yelled, glaring. "Ugh, this is getting us no where!"

"You JUST noticed that!"

"…" Hiro sighed. "……What the…" Hiro looked at the conveniently placed city.

"We can go there and get your leg fixed!" Tyson exclaimed.

"Uh…or…call Judy's cell phone…" Hiro suggested.

"Oh yeah, that too…"

* * *

Me: I wanted to cut it off here because I could think of nothing...X.X

Hiro: ...

Me: I know, I know! Sheesh!

Hiro: --smirks--

Me: Just for that, you do the disclaimer AND the R&R for the rest of the chapters!

Hiro: ...dammit! Well...R&R please!

Me: Dammit you!

Tala: He got you on that one...!

Me: Actually, Hiro, you do it for the next 4 chapters (probably will be many more) and Tala does the rest!

Brooklyn: ...Buurrrnn...--snickers--

Tala: HEY! Make him do some, too!

me: Naahh, Brookie's my bishie of the week. :D

Brooklyn: --smirks--- R&R please! And thanks to our loyal reviewers: BeyMistress05 and Astera Snape! You're good people. :D

Me: OH! And, I am going to turntwo of the teens back to normal in the next chapter. Out of the given, who should it be? o.O I need all of your people's opinions! (As in, my two loyal reviewers: Astera Snape and BeyMistress05! You're awesome :D )

Tala (Though wouldn't we _all _love to watch him be tortured? XD)  
Mystel/Garland (Since they switched, they'd both have to return to normal, ne?)  
Mariah (...)  
Ming Ming (...)

OR

Other! Who do YOU want to return to normal? (Hiro/Brooklyn, and Tyson out of the question, though. They need to stay like that for my evil plot----I mean smooth storyline...--shifty eyes-- )


	8. ThishasnotitlebecauseIcouldn'tthinkofone

**Chapter VIII: **

**Astera Snape: **Yes, I feel sorry for torturing Hiro, but not so much Tyson. :3 Kai started it all with his…sharp…turning…ness!

And no, I didn't. I just stole how they appear; with the rhyming and such. WHICH, by the way, is a bitch to do. XD And your vote's for Garland and Mystel? That's 3. Darn it. XDD

All shall soon become clear………as Bryan will SOON be changed, turned to normal, then dig through his pockets of the ABYSS! —Slams fist on table and table falls down and turns to rubble— …ehh…just…read the chapter…—shifty eyes and sweatdrop—

**BeyMistrress05:** Mariah and Ray, ne? You're votes in! —drops a piece of paper in a box— Either way, ALLLLLLLLL shall become clear soon…very, very soon…—shifty eyes—

**Flash of Fire: **No, I haven't chose someone yet… ;; and Dammit! You need to review more! Or else I'm going to tell the teacher what REALLY happened to her pet lizard that Jake took the blame for letting it out…—smirk—

Me: Right! And the winner of who gets turned back……..—checks votes…which is just 4, anyway—IS A DAMN TIE! Awwwww…3 people will be returning to normal, then….

Tala: YES!

Me: but YOUR not one of 'em!

Tala: OO IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Me: …You're Russian, not Japanese.

Tala: NNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Me: Better.

Brooklyn: Oh! Oh! Lemme do the disclaimer!

Me: …but it's Tala-chan's job…

Tala: DAMN. Fine………… If you recognize it, T-LW-T dun own it...I'm sure she doesn't want to get sued…So…DON'T SUE HER! And even if you did, you'd only get 3 cents, so…in short: She dun own a lot of things…

Me: NOW ON WITH THE FIC!

Hiro: That she procrastinated so much on!

Me: SHUT UP.

"…Alright, is it just me, or am I seeing in black and white?" Bryan muttered, looking around with confusion. "And why do I suddenly feel like I'm Ian's height?"

"KEEP IT AWAY!" Tala and Kevin screamed, fleeing and running to Ray, who picked up the cats and cradled them gingerly, confusion written on his face.

"…As much as I _love,_" Bryan started with sarcasm, "to make people run from me……WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!" Bryan yelled. Spencer looked at him and stifled a laugh.

"Let's just say…you're now 'Man's Best Friend', instead of a 'threat to mankind'…" Spencer said, snickering. Bryan blinked with bewilderment before he registered what Spencer just said.

"…Those twin-rhyming freaks turned me into a dog, didn't they?" Bryan asked with half-mooned eyes.

"Yup!" Max said, laughing. Bryan, as stated, was a dog…a _purple_ husky (So flufffyyy! Bryan: Gah! Fluffy ain't my style!) with a jacket on… "Nice jacket, by the way!"

"I still have my jacket? YES!" Bryan smirked. Tala trotted over, causing the purple husky to look at him with a raised eyebrow.

"…Can I ride on you?" Tala asked, looking up at Bryan.

"What do I look like? A horse?" Bryan glared. Tala smirked, and retorted,

"Careful what you wish for."

Mystel leaned over to Garland and whispered, "How much you wanna bet he'll be chasing him around in 2.483795 seconds?" Garland looked up at Mystel and smirked,

"35 bucks," Garland replied. "My votes on 2.483794, though…"

"Deal!" They shook hands and waited.

—2.483795 seconds later…………

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Tala screamed, running from a chasing Bryan.

Mystel stopped a stopwatch and smirked, "HA! 2.483795 SECONDS! Hand it over! HAHA!" Mystel laughed as Garland glared and pulled his wallet out.

"That's my wallet. Nice try though," Mystel said, glaring as he pulled a wallet out of his (Garland's) pocket and took out 35 dollars. Garland scowled and put the wallet back into his pocket (Mystel: I have a pocket? OO) and pouted.

Everyone: -- ………-sweatdrop-

"Should we help him? Tala, I mean?" Emily asked, cocking her head. Hilary shook her head,

"Nah!" Hilary said, laughing. "Hey, wait…if Bryan turned into a dog, shouldn't that mean we should be turning into something, too?" Hilary asked, looking at Emily. "Well Lee?"

"Lee? I'm Emily!" Emily protested.

"…. Emily?" Hilary glanced at Lee, who looked pissed.

"You just HAD to anger the authoress…" Lee sighed angrily before glaring up at the sky: or more pointedly me, the authoress.

"Sor…ry?" The teens said in unison, blinking as they did.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever…" Lee sighed. "So, I'm in Emily's body and she's in mine?" Lee asked, pointing between him and the girl.

"…Apparently so…" Emily said, sighing.

"…Well, that makes everyone but Robert, Hilary, Mathilda and my mom affected by the switcher…" Max said, crossing his arms and pursing his lips in thought.

_FLASH!_ (Me: AH! MY EYES! THEY BURRNN! Jubilee: Sorry! Gemini: Sam! Me: —glare—)

"…I feel funny…" Mathilda whimpered, holding her head. Miguel didn't hear what she said, but he did notice she didn't look good, so he looked at her worriedly.

"You all right?" Miguel asked, frowning. Mathilda rubbed her head and nodded without a word.

"I…feel weird, too," Hilary groaned and leaned on a nearby tree.

"Are you all right, Hilary?" Miguel asked, walking over to her. Hilary nodded.

_FLASH, FLASH, FLASH!_ (Me: —shielding eyes— GAH! Give me a WARNING, dammit!)

"WHOA!" Miguel jumped back. "Hilary!"

"…?" Hilary looked at him. "What?" She asked, glaring. Miguel laughed nervously as he started walking over to Brooklyn and Spencer and stood beside them, his hand behind his head. "WHAT!"

"…Hilary…you're…you just happen to…It looks like…" Max stopped, and thought with furrowed eyebrows. Apparently he was trying to make a punch line…—sweatdrop—

"…What?" Hilary blinked.

"…OH GO TAKE A HIKE!" Max yelled in frustration and stormed over to a tree and started hitting his head on it. Spencer sweatdropped, knowing that would leave a mark.

"…Wh…at?" Hilary crossed her arms. "What's up with Max?"

"…Or what's up with you, to be correct…!" Oliver said, smirking. "Hilary, you're a bird! A sparrow, I believe…"

"Actually, Oliver," Brooklyn frowned, "She's a falcon…"

"Whoa…" Oliver eye's widened. "Boy, was **I** off!" She crossed her arms and looked down at the ground, pursing her lips and furrowing her eyebrows in thought. "Wait, if I was wrong about that…what ELSE was I wrong about!"

"OH SHUT UP!" Johnny and Enrique yelled, glaring and sighing heavily. Lee snickered.

"Hey Mathilda…" Miguel gasped. "I think they hit you, too!" Mathilda blinked.

"Why do you say that?" Mathilda asked, cocking her head. Miguel smiled and chuckled.

"Let's just say…you're one 'foxy' lady…" Michael said, smirking. Enrique glared,

"HEY! That was MY LI—" Mathilda cut Enrique off.

"WHAT! I'M A FOX!" Mathilda screeched.

"A cute pink one!" Mariah said, laughing.

"Interesting…" Mathilda blinked.

"How come Robert didn't change?" Enrique glared. "That's not fair!"

"…I think it is…" Robert said, smirking.

"…Don't make me throw you over the cliff!" Kai and Ray shouted. Robert smirked,

"You couldn't even pick me up."

"OH yeah?" Ray and Kai looked at each other before slowly moving towards Robert.

———XX 2 minutes later

"OKAY! OKAY! I BELIEVE YOU!" Robert shouted while he clung to the cliff.

"Glad you see it our way…" Ray said and high-fived Kai, his new partner in crime.

Tala: That chapter sucked.

Me: I was rushed. ;.;

Hiro: —shakes head— At least she up—HEY! Why aren't me and Tyson in it!

Me: …whoops……Well, it'll center you in chap. 9! I promise!

Tyson: SHMOO.

Hiro: … Uhh...R&R please... and Thanks to all reviewers, too! Flames/Constructive Criticism are appreciated. Like stated earlier, T-LW-T will accept flames. She will just ignore you and hit the flamer with her remote that she keeps next to herself so she can watch Beyblade...which isn't on Monday's and Friday's anymore, blah blah blah blah blah……..Soo...yay.

Me: …and…

Hiro: AND the three people who will switch back goes as the following: MARIAH. GARLAND. MYSTEL.

Said 3: YES!

Me: Aren't they cute when they're happy?

Hiro: no. —sighs—

Me: Sore loser! P


	9. Even More Chaos!

OMG! --waves madly-- I got my internet back! Nowww...for the next chapter thats' been gathering dust on my CD...

**Astera Snape: **I have a husky/German Shepard mix! Her names Shadow; she's 8 going on 9. Anyways, I think him being a husky-puppy suits him, no? And you GOTTA have the jacket or else it'd look weird!

Rhapsody, aka my muse: Weirder than a purple dog?

Me: …Good point… Anyways, yes, I decided to give Hiro a break………….okay, actually I plum forgot about the two…and I wanted to update badly. XD;

**BeyMistress05: **Glad you did. XD; And yes, I did have to take your vote into account because I wanted to. —Whapped—

**CoCoPicchu**: Bryan-pocket-less-abyss-goodness? ...I won't ask, Flash, I won't ask...

**no name:** They are very cute indeed. Especially when they're partners in crime. 3

Ray: Don't we make a great duo, though?

Kai: Totally!

Tala: …Can I be in the duo?

Kai-Ray: But then it'd be a TRIO! ……………—look at each other for awhile before nodding— ...Fine.

Tala: YES! —jumps up onto Ray's head— Spare a cat a ride? —Ray nods— YAY!

Me: ……Damn, I can't yell at them either because they aren't IN this chapter! At all! Not once! Nadda! Zip! Zero!

Tala: FINALLY! We can sit back and watch HIRO AND TYSON do all the work!

Hiro-Tyson: HEY!

Tala: Sucks to be you! —laughing with Ray and Kai—

Me: TALA! Disclaimer! NOW!

Tala: Right, right! Sorry! AHEM. —clears throat— If you recognize it, T-LW-T don't own it...I'm pretty sure she don't want to get sued! In short: She doesn't own a lot of things…so no sue.

Me: Thankies, kitty!

Bryan: …—eyes T-LW-T— You're going to hand me over to Astera, aren't you…

me: Me? NAWWW……………………………THINK FAST!

Bryan: What are you—!

Me: —grabs Bryan and gift-wraps him in a box— HAHA! —Starts dragging box by ribbon to insert location— Whew, this'll take me awhile…

Kai-Tala: BYYEE BRYAN!

Bryan: Mfam mfou mfall! (Damn you all!)

Me: Yes, I know…Oh, and this chapter I think Tyson really reverts to a chibi of age 5, okay? There's a lot of brotherly love scenes too! X3 NYAAWWW. OH! AND—————

Hiro: —sighs and hits the 'cue chapter' button before t-lw-t starts ranting again—\

* * *

**Chapter 9: Idon'thaveanameforthisoneeithersorry**

(Hiro: GIVE IT A NAME! Me: Oh, fine!)

**Chapter 9: Meeting More Chaos**

(Me: BETTER! Hiro: Much.)

"Never again shall I mock grandpa about not being able to move…" Hiro muttered with his eyes closed as he limped along the sidewalk, Tyson riding on his head. Tyson laughed as the body-switched teen tripped and fell face first, sending the chibi somersaulting a foot or two forward. "Don't make me smack you!" Hiro warned with a glare as he was looking up at the chibi.

"Sorry, Hiro!" Tyson managed to get out before laughing again. Hiro glared spitefully but managed to slowly pulled himself off the cold sidewalk, by-passers completely ignoring the fallen older teen. Once he managed to stand up and get his makeshift crutch back under his arm, he let the chibi climb back up onto his head, seeing as he rolled off when the injured teen had tripped.

"Now, where is a payphone…" Hiro mumbled, scanning the crowd and sidelines of the street…or any place with a phone; that would work too.

"Maybe in the park!" Tyson pointed out, pointing at the park across the street.

"…Usually they have one," Hiro stated as he crossed the street, via the crosswalk….or should I say cross-LIMP?

"HEY! Watch it with the puns!" Tyson and Hiro glared upwards once they crossed the street; if I knew any better, I'd say they were talking to me But I know they aren't! …—Laughs— "YES WE ARE!" —coughs— Wait, they are, never mind.

"…Ignoring her," Hiro started, looking around. "So, see anything?" Hiro asked, looking up at the chibi. Tyson shook his head.

"No, not yet," Tyson said, sighing. "Man, why are we always getting separated?" Tyson pouted and buried his face in the body-switched teen's hair.

"...I…don't know, but…" Hiro glared at the sky quickly, "but I do know we need to find a payphone or at least a place with a phone!"

"…Or we can get candy!" Tyson pulled his head up and licked his lips at the sight of a pink store with candy in the window.

"I'm not stupid; that stuff will get you way too hyper!" Hiro said with a heavy sigh. Tyson, using his arms as pillows, set his head down with a sad sigh.

"Hirooo!" Tyson whined. Hiro growled, and Tyson took that as a cue to shut up. A few moments of silence followed before Tyson spoke up. "…Big bro, what are we gonna do?"

"What?" Hiro blinked in confusion. Hiro limped over to a park bench and brushed the lingering snow off with his good hand before sitting down. He grabbed the chibi off his head with his good arm and brought him down on his lap. "What do you mean?"

"I mean what are we gonna do? We're probably far away from the others…and…and………I wanna go home!" Tyson bawled. "I just want to be a teen again and…and…I want to be able to yell at Grandpa to act his age and I want to yell at Kai to stop being such a sourpuss all the time! I want to be able to go sugar high with Max and scare Ray with Max's dog, Chuppy!"

Hiro frowned and hugged him chibified brother, letting the chibi cry into his shirt.

"Aww, don't worry Tyson; it's not like we'll never see them again!" Hiro soothed, smiling once the chibi looked up at him. "So why panic?" Tyson smiled.

"You're right…Sorry…" Tyson apologized. Hiro smirked,

"Hey, how about a couple candy canes for an early Christmas present?" Hiro asked. Tyson's smile, if possible, got even bigger.

"YAY!"

———XX Later.

"Thanks, Hiro," Tyson yawned and closed his eyes. Hiro smiled and ruffled his little, little..._little_ brother's hair.

"No worries," Hiro said, leaning back on the bench and sighing. After he was sure his chibi-fied brother had fallen asleep, the older teen looked up at the stars and muttered, "I wish I could say the same for myself…How are we gonna get out of this mess? Man, we'll never find a phone and get back to the others…"

"Hiro?"

Hiro snapped his head away from looking up at the night sky and looked at his little brother; the chibi was fast asleep still.

"Coach!"

Hiro glanced forwards and a smile spread across his face.

"Moses?" A growl. "Crusher, I mean?" Hiro looked at the teen. "What are you doing here? And how'd you know that it was me?" Hiro asked, looking……down. "And why are you…small?"

"Jubilee and Gemini," Moses responded, then added: "The people who got you in Brookie's body. Mystel called me on Bryan's cell phone and got me aware…a minute too late." Hiro nodded, his confused face falling. "Oh, and my sister lives around here, so that's why I'm here."

"…And the…'why are you small' part?" Hiro asked with a small smile at the half-mooned eye teen. Moses raised an annoyed eyebrow.

"I'm 12 and…skinny," Moses responded, nodding his head while he crossed his arms. (A/N: That gives me a cute image…XD nyaaww…A 12-year old Crusher? Kawaii, dude! Kawaii!)

"Wow, you look exactly like Monica…except you have white markings on your face and you're male…"

"…I'll take that as a compliment…" Moses said and smiled. "So, you said you needed a phone?"

Hiro nodded, "Yes."

"Well, follow me!" Moses waited with a smile across his face; Hiro coughed. "What's the problem?" Moses asked, frowning and furrowing his brows.

"…Think…I could get some actual crutches first?" Hiro asked, as he gestured to the makeshift crutch.

"Not a problem!" Moses put his hands on his hips. "Make do with it for now, though, until we get to the hospital!" Hiro huffed. "…What, do you have something against the place?"

"Doesn't everybody?" Hiro asked, crossing his arms. "Just so I make a point…

Won't they be…oh, I don't know…SUSPICIOUS!" Hiro threw his arms up. "We have a 5 year old that looks like Tyson and I'm in Brooklyn's body! NOT to mention that's you're 12!"

Moses: —sweatdrop— And what a point you made…

"EXACTLY!" Hiro crossed his arms again and huffed. Moses couldn't help but laugh,

"You sound like Brooklyn!" Moses laughed, holding his stomach.

Hiro: —anime vein— Hey! HEY!

"…Oh just shut up and let's go…" Tyson grumbled and stood up on his older brother's lap.

Hiro/Moses: —sweatdrop—

———XX Later:O (As in, I'm lazy)

"…Want me to carry Tyson?" Moses asked, looking up at the older Kinomiya.

"No, no, it's all right…" Hiro stopped and caught his breath. "But this makeshift crutch hurts…"

"Well, we're almost there!" Moses said as they neared the white building.

Hiro scoffed as Moses opened the door for him, "I could've got it…"

"Oh yeah, sure," Moses rolled his 12-year old eyes. "With a chibi on your head, a bad arm, bleeding head, and a makeshift crutch? I don't think so!" Moses crossed his arms as the older teen shuffled through the door.

"Whatever," Hiro sighed. The receptionist looked at the prodigy, pre-teen, and chibi.

"Can I…help you?" She asked, looking at the three carefully.

"Yes!" Moses spoke up. The lady blinked. "Down here!" The lady looked down over her desk.

"Oh, sorry," She apologized. "Hey, aren't you Brooklyn?" Hiro sweatdropped,

"…Yes…" He said after a moment.

"What in the world happened!" The lady asked, noting the teen was battered up from head to toe.

"…A cliff…" Hiro and Tyson muttered angrily. "And a slate haired chibi who turns sharp corners…"

* * *

Hiro: Cool! It centered around Tyson and I!

Crusher: And I got into the story! —smile—

Tyson: I got like…5 lines! That's cheap!

Hiro/Crusher: YOU WERE ASLEEP!

Kai: Sweet, I was mentioned!

Hiro: …mehh…Anyways…

Me: Whee, I had fun with this chapter! XD

Hiro: R&R, please!

Me: And in the next chapter, hopefully Mariah, Mystel, and Garland will return to normal…

Mystel: YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA————wait, **HOPEFULLY**?

Me: eh…hehehehe…—nervous laugh—

Mystel: —glares and cracks knuckles—

Me: RUNNING NOW! —runs off—

Hiro: …ehh…

Tala: Yet again, R&R! It builds strong bones!

Garland: That's milk, Red…—sweatdrop—


	10. I'm Me Again!

Sorry I took so long to update! My internet was down…;.:

Tala: Excuses, excuses! . 

Me: ANYWAYS…—glares at Tala— I promise Garland and Mystel will return to normal in this chapter. MAYBE Mariah; depends on how this allllll works out. D I'm keeping this disclaimer thing short today, just to give you all a break. TALA!

Tala: Grrrr…T-LW-T doesn't own us. And if she did, a lot of the teams would be rearranged, there'd be more seasons, BEGA would've showed up earlier, The Saint Shields would be in GRev, there'd also be weird pairings and a lot more girl beybladers and so much more. Oh, and Hiro/Jin of the Gale would have shown up earlier…

Hiro: Hmhm…sad, isn't it? —hits cue story button—

**Chapter 10: I'm Me Again!**

"There's no place like home… There's no place like home… There's no place like home… There's no place like home… There's no place like home… There's no place like home… There's no place like home… There's no place like home… There's no place like home… There's no place like home… There's no place like home… There's no place like home… There's no place like home… There's no place like home… There's no place like home… There's no place like home… There's no place like home… There's no place like home… There's no place like home… There's no place like home… There's no place like home… There's no place like home… There's no place like home… There's no place like home… There's no place like home… There's no place like home… There's no place like home…There's no place li—"

"MYSTEL SHUT UP!" All of the teens yelled. Mystel stopped rocking back and forth and bit his lip.

"Mystel, calm down! Why are you so worked up!" Garland snapped, glaring. Mystel shivered while hugging his knees close to his body. Max looked at the teen worriedly,

"Man, what is up with you?" Asked the towering teen, cocking his head. Spencer walked over, too, letting Max's body curiosity get the better of him.

"What's up, Myst?" Spencer asked, looking at the distressed teen.

"I want to go home…" Mystel whined quietly.

"Yeah, we…kinda got that part…" Oliver said, sweatdropping. Ming Ming sighed,

"Mystel, you haven't done that since before your match with the BBA Revolution. Why start that up again?" He asked with annoyance. "Besides, everything'll turn out okay, all right, Myst?"

"…Hey…" Mystel jumped up. Ming Ming smiled, thinking he got it through to the blonde. "MAYBE if I click my heels together 3 times…"

Everyone: GAH! —anime fall—

"YOU ARE HOPELESS!" Ming Ming yelled, storming off. Hilary shook her head and flew over, landing on Mystel's head.

"Hey Mystel, are you, like, secretly Dorothy from the Wizard Of Oz?" Hilary asked, smirking and leaning over and into Mystel's face.

"…OH GO TAKE A HIKE!" Kai and Ray yelled from where they were plotting something that involved a blue crayon.

"You mean flight…!" Hilary corrected.

"Don't make me have to kill you…" Tala glared. "Hilary, be of some use and go fly over head and see if you can spot Tyson or Hiro." Tala commanded. When Hilary didn't move, Tala growled, "NOW!" Hilary flinched, jumped off Mystel's head, landed on a stump, and spread her wings.

"Sheesh, all right!" Hilary started flapping, hoping she'd take off.

…

"Any TIME now, HILARY!" Tala glared as the brown falcon continued to flap her wings harder, trying to get off ground level. Tala growled as the brow falcon huffed and took off, circling the sky above for any sign of the missing teen and chibi.

———XX

"…NO! MOSES!" Moses shouted. For over 2 hours, the receptionist had been calling him 'Monica' for some reason, and the poor falling-over-the-cliff-teens went untreated and bored…but mostly bored. "I'M A FREAKING BOY!"

"…Were you always this temperamental, Crush'?" Hiro asked, frowning.

"Fine, whatever…YOU talk to her!' Moses pouted and huffed.

"…Rude little child…" The receptionist said, sweatdropping. Hiro sweatdropped. "Anyways, what can I do for you, sir?" The woman asked.

Hiro put on a fake smile, "Uh, my little…" Hiro paused, knowing he couldn't call him his little brother; so he settled for: "…cousin and I had a bad fall. We…just want to make sure we didn't do any major damage…"

"Off of what? A ladder?" The receptionist asked.

"…Actually it was a cliff…" Hiro mumbled. The receptionist gasped,

"My lord! No wonder you look beat up! Follow me back to an ER. My name's Vivian, by the way," Vivian introduced herself as she led the teen, chibi, and pre-teen back.

——Later:O

Tyson slapped the doctor's hand away. "NO TOUCHIE!" Hiro sweatdropped.

"Tyson just let her make sure you didn't hurt yourself!" Hiro said, sighing.

"But I landed on you!" Tyson whined. "She should check you!" Hiro sighed again,

"Ty, I'm fine!" Hiro huffed. "It won't hurt; I promise!" Tyson looked unsure, but didn't have too much choice when the doctor proceeded to check him anyway.

"Tyson just let me…" The doctor quickly tapped his knee, which kicked up on reflex. "He's fine; no injuries. Minor bruises, by the most, but nothing-huge…Now YOU on the other hand—" The doctor cast a shifty glance at the body-switched teen, "—are pretty hurt. You sprained your upper shoulder, fractured your ankle, and got a bad head injury…Curiosity serves, though, how did you stop the blood flow?" The doctor gestured to Hiro's head.

"Bandana," Hiro replied. "My little b—cousin had one with him…He's…smart for his age…" Hiro nodded, then mumbled, "And heavy…"

"I HEARD THAT."

"Sorry, Ty…" Hiro sweatdropped, smirking.

"Well, let's set you up with crutches, some bandages and get you out of here! My names Dr. Maxivianku," the doctor replied while walking out.

Hiro sweatdropped and glanced at Moses, who was humming some sort of Christmas song and rocking back and forth on his heels, "…She seriously let you come back here?"

———XX

"And…and then I said, 'Oh? And have you look in the MIRROR, lately?'!" The girls burst into laughter at Mariah's story ending. The boy's eyes wandered over to the laughing girls (And Mariah), and just rolled their eyes.

"Hey Mystel…" Garland started, leaning on the tree, his hands clasped behind his head. "You think we'll ever return to normal?" Garland asked and pulled his legs into a cross-legged position and closed his eyes while waiting for the blonde-turned-silver-haired teen's response.

"What?" Mystel asked, turning abruptly to his teammate. "What do you 'think we'll ever'?" Mystel asked again, furrowing his brow. Garland opened his eyes and looked at his friend without moving his head.

"I mean it. What happens if I'm stuck as you for the rest of my life? How will I torture—I mean adore my brothers and sisters?" Garland closed his eyes halfway and raised his eyebrows. "And besides, I could never be as hyper and happy you always are…" Mystel smiled at the compliment. "And 'sides… How will you be me? You're way too happy and hyper. I could be you. I could jump 8 feet in the air if I wanted; and I bet I'm awesome at acrobatics, too! And you're probably completely incapable of my athletic abilities…"

"WHAT! What do mean 'completely incapable'!" Mystel shot up from his sitting position. The girls stopped their laughing, the boys stopped…whatever they were doing, and they all glanced at Garland and Mystel with shocked expressions. "I could beat you at ALL of your stupid sports with your HANDS tied behind MY back!"

Garland coughed to hide his laughter.

Mystel growled, "You don't think I could, do you!" Garland glanced up at his teammate with a smirk. "Well guess what? I DARE you to JUMP!"

Everyone: —GASP!—

Garland smirked, "You want me to jump? Sure, no problem!" Garland laughed and got up. "I'll show you!"

"Show me what?" Mystel asked, glaring. "That arrogance runs in the family?"

"Yup! That arro—HEY!" Garland caught himself and glared. "Pff!" Garland got in a running position after walking backwards a few feet. He took off into a sprint, jumping up once he was a foot away from Mystel…. Fortunately, he managed to jump high…really high…

**UN**fortunately, he miscalculated and ended up jumping way…too…high. Really too high.

"Hey diddle diddle, the neko-jin and the fiddle, Garland jumped over the sun…" Mystel said, sadly shaking his head, looking at the ground…

WHEN SUDDENLY! —insert dramatic/super hero music—

_FLASH! FLASH! FLASH! _(Me: DEAR LORD! MY EYES! —falls over, hands over eyes— Jubilee: Whoops…)

"OW!" Mariah picked up what hit him in the head as Ray, Kai, and Robert were arguing.

(You see the two chibi's and Robert arguing in the background)

"What's this?" Mariah asked himself as he noticed a big blue button at the top.

(You see the chibi's yelling at Robert, him retorting with arms crossed and head towards the sky)

"Hey Chief!" Mariah called, running over to Kenny.

(You see the chibi's growl and tackle Robert, the three tumbling around on the ground)

"What is it Mariah?" Kenny asked, looking at the pink haired boy.

(You see Tala laughing on the ground, holding his stomach; Robert and chibi's still tumbling)

"What's this?" Mariah asked, holding out the remote-like object.

"That?" Kenny asked, raising her eyebrow. "Oh, that's a Demotiswither Remote that switches, chibi-fies, animal-fies, and gender-switches, but wait, that's not all! It is also compatible with your 98x109 Plasma Screen TV."

Mariah: O.o? What?

"…Or a switcher. It's that, too," Kenny responded.

"………………………………………………………………………A SWITCHER!" Mariah exclaimed. "Hurry! Turn it on! Change everyone back!" Kenny started messing with it, checking to see if it worked.

"Hey Mariah…" Mystel tugged on the pink-haired boy's sleeve.

"What's up, Mystel?" Mariah asked, looking at the teen.

"Garland hasn't come down yet!" Mystel whined. Kenny threw the switcher behind herself.

"It doesn't work, Mariah…" Kenny responded as the switcher landed face down. "It's coradible is twisted and snapped and—"

Suddenly, bright colours flew out of the switcher. One headed right, the other straight up into the sky.

Mariah turned abruptly to the side as Kai and Ray screamed and pointed upwards. Mariah accidentally hit Mystel hard with his (Mariah's) arm as the neko-jin turned, though, and sent him to the ground.

"Oops!" Mariah helped the teen up. "Sorry Mystel!"

"…Mystel? What the hell are you talking about…" Mystel (?) said, causing Mariah to gasp. Mystel (?) gasped, too. "I'M ME AGAIN!"

"Garland?" Mariah asked, cocking his head.

"I'M ME AGAIN! I'M ME AGAIN!" The teen started jumping around, enjoying being back in his own body……and being on the ground for that matter.

"HEY! HEY!"

Everyone glanced up at the shouting.

"Somebody wanna get me down!" Mystel asked, clinging to a high branch with his body hanging towards the ground, his arms wrapped tightly around the branch, his legs crossed and trying to keep a firm hold on the limb.

Everybody shrugged and went back to what they were doing (like Garland dancing around happily!). Mystel whimpered and hugged the branch tighter.

"Oh come on! Guys, please! I don't like heights! GUUYYSSS! Hey! Wait! Don't fade that screen out on me! Oh c'mon, guys! I hate HEEIIIGGHHTTTSS!"

_ Fade out screen for cool effect :D _

Me: I had fun with this chapter!

Tala: Is it cause you tortured Robert?

Me: …Sorta…But, because I got to turn two people back! AND I tortured Garland!

Garland: Heeyyy!

Hiro: …mehh. Tyson and I got like…nothing done…

Moses: But I showed up! —smiles—

Ray: Yeah…as a 12 year old…

Moses: —scowl—

Me: ……Shmoo.

Hiro: R&R please. It builds strong bones!

Me: I TOLD YOU! THAT'S MILK! GET IT RIGHT!

Tala/Hiro/Ray/Moses/Garland: —take a giant side step away from me—

Me: Bastards…! —looks at reviwers— R&R please! It makes me a happy Wolfie!

Hiro: …And the quicker she finishes the story, the quicker I can be free…

Tala: Ditto!

Mystel/Brooklyn: Ditto ditto!


	11. What Goes Around, Comes Around!

**Astera Snape:** I liked Mystel acting like Dorothy; and side effects for Garland are my specialty. XD And…If I knew any better, I'd say Robert called them 'uncouth' or something and they got mad…OR Kai wanted his li'l Tala plushie back…Could've been that too. XDD

**BeyMistress05**: I had it typed out already. Chap 11 was already done before I posted 10. XD I really wanted to get this one up before Christmas, though….

**no name: **Glad you liked it! -

Oh yes…BTW.

Me: Mariah's returning to normal this chapter! Two more teams show up! And this turns into more chaos becauseeee…………

Tala: Dammit, she left us hanging!

Me: DISCLAIMER, RED!

Tala: Right right…T-LW-T doesn't———— Oohh…shiny…! —runs up to Christmas tree—

Tyson: Damn, he has one short attention span!

**Chapter 11: What Goes Around, Comes Around!**

Mystel was back on the ground, glaring at everyone who didn't get him down from the tree branch. Garland was still jumping around happily; a side effect of being Mystel is what the Chief and some of the others figured. Or he went insane: that's Ming Ming's theory.

"Hey Chief," Mariah started, looking at the brown haired boy-turned-girl, "think you can fix that switcher?"

Kenny sighed, "Maybe, maybe not…"

Mariah frowned, "Huh, well that certainly sucks. So we won't be returning to normal, eh?" Kenny shook her head,

"Not anytime soon, at least," Kenny said as she connected two wires in the switcher.

"What!" Mariah whined. "I don't want to be a boy! Do you NOT know how torturous this is!" Mariah exclaimed, glaring at Kenny, who flinched and backed up and away from the mad pink-haired boy.

"I'm sorry Mariah, but the circuitry is completed fried, the connecters frayed, the gilgash is rusty and the button's completely broken!" Kenny screamed in frustration; this time it was Mariah flinching and backing up. Kenny tossed the switcher behind herself after closing it; the switcher landed upside down, everyone neglecting to notice a ginger-red beam, alight blue beam, and a pink beam fly out of it, spiraling into the sky.

"…Garland, she scares me…" Kai inched towards the returned to normal teen, who sweatdropped and smirked at the chibi.

"…I think 'she'—" Garland started, using air quotes, "scares everyone…" Kai shivered and gripped the teen's leg, making the silver-haired teen blush lightly.

"Looks like you've got a pet!"

Garland glared at the accused ginger-red head turned blunette, "OH give it a rest, Nature Boy!"

——XX

"Finally…" Hiro plopped down on the bench, Tyson collapsing onto his lap. Moses fell face first onto the park bench, burying his face in snow in the process while his bare arms laid flat by his side; he was kneeling in the snow, because for some reason he didn't sit down normally. "…Isn't that…a little cold?" Hiro asked, chuckling. Moses raised his arm closest to Hiro and made the 'OK' sign with his hand, which soon fell back down into his side limply.

"…How are you even breathing?" Hiro asked, raising an eyebrow. Moses shrugged, some snow slipping off the bench as he did so. Hiro snickered as the dark-skinned 12-year old sighed, inhaling a mouthful of snow; he ended up swallowing about a gallon of water and choking on it. Suddenly, after he heard a "whiz" noise, he lifted his head and turned it towards the sky. He turned fully around and jumped up, standing normally.

"HEY!" Moses pointed up to the sky. "Check that out!" Hiro looked upwards, spotting a light blue beam heading straight towards the three bladers.

"Oh…crap…" Hiro bit his lip as the light blue beam hit him AND Tyson. Moses gasped, but was thankful when nothing…extremely dire happened. But Tyson woke up; guess that's all that happened.

"…Uh…Moses, we have a slight problem…" Hiro said, looking at the 12-year old.

"What's that, Tyson?" Moses asked.

"…Exactly my point. I'm Hiro," Hiro said.

Tyson snickered, "Cool, so…I'm Brooklyn, now, right?…" Tyson paused and a huge grin broke across his face a few seconds later. "AWESOME! I'm a chick magnet!" Tyson yelled and punched the air with his good arm.

"…I thought you already WERE one…" Moses said, and then burst into laughter, falling backwards into the snow and holding his stomach while laughing. (A/N: Sweet! I reached 70 pages!) Tyson glared as Hiro started laughing along with Moses, although not as hard.

"OH SHUT UP!" Tyson glared. "Oww!"

"…Sweet, I don't have any injuries!" Hiro smirked as Tyson glared at his…uh…older (?) brother. Hiro smirked,

"Ha!" Hiro stuck his tongue out at his younger (?) brother.

"…I wanna hurt you so much right now…" Tyson said, growling.

"It'd be child abuse!" Hiro said, smirking. Tyson huffed and attempted to cross his arms, but couldn't because of his shoulder. "Ahh, I'm gonna like being a chibi…"

"Tyson?"

Tyson looked forward, as did Hiro and Moses.

"Kane! Ozuma?" Tyson blinked. "Whoa, what are you guys doing here?"

"We heard about what happened and we were in town…" Ozuma started.

"…And we wanted to help!" Kane finished.

"Did you guys switch, also?" Hiro asked, jumping down off of Tyson's lap.

"Yes…" Kane replied, sweatdropping.

"So who's who?" Moses asked.

"Well…" Mariam reached up and pulled a roll-up screen out of nowhere, which had small doodles of the 8 bladers. "I, Mariam, am in Salima's."

"WAIT," Tyson raised his good arm/hand, "how's that possible?"

"…We were together when the beam hit us," Ozuma said, sighing.

"…Anyways," Mariam glared, which looked weird, "Ozuma's in Kane's, Kane's in Ozuma, Jim's in Goki's, who's turned into a rabbit, Goki's in Jim's, Joseph's turned into a cat—"

"Hey! We'll have a hard time telling Kevin and Joseph apart, now! Haha!"

"SHUT UP TYSON. Anyways, somehow, I'm in Salima's, and Salima who's in me was turned into a cat also—"

"Hey, now we'll have two purple animals!"

"TYSON. ANYWAYS, Dunga's 12—"

"YAY! Someone feels my pain!"

"…What's your name?"

"Moses."

"MOSES SHUT UP." Mariam snapped, "That's it. So, you want us to get you back to your friends?"

"Yes! Please!" Tyson said, smiling.

"Then…follow us!" Ozuma said, running past them, the rest following.

———XX

"Guys! Guys!" Hilary swooped down and landed on Tala's back. "I think I saw them!"

Suddenly, the bushes rustled!

And out of the bushes came…………………………!

Everyone: —watching intently—

A bunny.

Everyone: GAH! HILARY!

"No! Everyone! It's me! Jim!"

Everyone: JIM?

"…I'm in Goki's body, which was turned into a rabbit!" Jim turned around. "GUYS! They're here! They're over here!"

Now, the bushes rustled, and a chibi Tyson ran out, smiling.

"Hallelujah! They aren't dead!" Hiro said, jumping up and down. "Ty! Moses! C'mon!"

Everyone: O.O Huh?

Limping, Tyson slowly made his way out of the bushes and through the over growth, "I hate you, Hiro…"

"Don't I know it."

"Hiro! Tyson!" The gang rang forward, chibi Ray and Kai hugging Hiro from each side, well aware it was Hiro. Hilary hugged Tyson gingerly, avoiding his injuries, and Max did the same.

"We were worried sick!" Judy said, putting her hand over her heart just as the rest of the Saint Shields and Psykicks came out of the brush.

"Well, we're back together at least!" Max said, smiling. Tyson nodded, smiling also.

"And guess what!" Mystel and Garland chimed. "We're back to normal!"

"And," Mystel added, "Garland jumped over the SUN!"

Everyone: —anime fall—

"HEY GUYS!" Moses jumped out of the bushes. "LOOKIT ME! I'M 12!"

"…Good…for you…?" Garland blinked with his arms crossed. "Wait, why do you look like Monica!"

"This is how I looked when I was 12…" Moses said, growling.

"Hey guys!" Mariah said, catching everyone's attention. "I…feel…really……Eep!" Mariah covered his mouth as everyone was blinded by a bright light.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH! MY EYES!" Mystel screamed as the light faded.

"…I'M ME AGAIN!" Mariah screamed, her normal voice back. "I'm female!" Mariah looked down and around herself. "Yup! Completely female!"

Everyone: …o.O

"…Hey…it's snowing…" Mathilda said dreamily, looking up, excitement sparkling in her fox eyes.

"…It's gonna be a very merry Christmas this year…" Miguel said, smiling.

"A mixed up…" Michael added.

"A chibi-fied…" Kevin re-added.

"A gender-switched…" Spencer re-re-added.

"And a animal-fied…" Enrique re-re-re-added because he hasn't talked that much in this fan fiction (A/N: Has he had ANY lines? —checks—)

"But a Christmas never the less…" Lee said, smiling. Rick looked out towards the readers, smiling.

"Merry Christmas everyone! And have a happy New Year!" Rick said, clapping her hands together. (A/N: Has RICK talked at all, either!)

Raul and Julia looked at each other with confusion, and then at Rick, "Who are you talking to?"

_Merry Christmas everyone! And have a happy New Year!_

_Peace and Love,_

_T-LW-T_

R&R please.


	12. Fixing the Switcher With a New Ally!

Hey, I finally updated! XD Well, in this chapter the gang's gonna get 3 people switched to normal! Guess who? Either way, the gang is gonna get a new ally who's gonna help them out!

**BeyMistress05: **…The main reason for the high confusion was because I wanted certain people to BE certain people, but be animal-fied or something. Since I couldn't decide, I just went with both. ...Oh, and I hope your brain gets better. XP

**Astera Snape: **I needed some new teams, so...yeah...and Zeo might make an appearance if I'm in need of a new guy. And yes, Hiro will start hanging around Kai (especially more because of what happens later in this chapter) and him, Ray, and Tala will cause...quite a bit of mischief. --**inserts a few lines--** There, now Brooklyn speaks about his misfortune. XP

Hope you all had a wonderful Christmas and a Happy New Year!

My first chapter for MU&C-F of 2006. --sniff-- I'm so proud...--can't believe she made it to chapter 12 without losing intrest in story-- WHEE!

Disclaimer: Nothing. I don't own nothing.

* * *

**Chapter 12: Fixing the Switcher with a New Ally!**

"Gemini, where are you going?"

Gemini froze, and then responded coolly after a moment, "Out."

"Out where?" Jubilee pressed.

"…Outside of course!" Gemini stormed to the door of their hideout.

"Gemini! Don't you dare try and get the switcher back! We don't need it!" Jubilee yelled after her younger-by-2-minutes-brother.

"Really now?" Gemini asked with spite and a cold glare. Jubilee growled.

"Yes! It's completely broken, they can't fix it!" Jubilee pointed out. "Gemini, don't go near them! I'm serious!"

"Whatever. I'm going now. See ya!" Gemini snapped, opening the door and then slamming it as hard as he could.

"GEMINI! I'm warning you! Don't go near them!" Her warning fell on deaf ears. "…" Jubilee sighed, running her hand through her pale purple and pale orange streaked hair. "What an idiot…Why did you put me with such a irresponsible little brother, God?"

_ZAP! ZAP!_

"YOW! Cutting it a little close aren't we?"

_ZAP! ZAP!_

"GAH! Fine! Fine!" Jubilee shook her fist at the sky, "I'll go make sure he doesn't do anything if you stop trying to electrocute me! Sheesh, how's lightning strike inside a building anyway!" And at that, she ran out the door after her brother. "GEMINI! Wait for me!"

———XX

"...Hiro..." Brooklyn started.

"What?" Hiro looked at Brooklyn. "What is it?"

"...You do know I'm not looking all too forward to returning to my own body because of my substained injuries, right?"

"...Yes..." Hiro said, sweatdropping. "But it was Kai's fault!"

"So, you found the switcher!" Tyson asked, excitedly, changing the subject.

"Yes, we did!" Johnny said as he and some of the other chibi's played tag…FAR AWAY FROM THE CLIFF.

"Or rather it found us…" Rick said, laughing as Julia tackled Raul and they started tumbling around, laughing.

"I see…" Hiro said, being the only chibi not playing tag… instead Hiro, using his arms for his pillows, was resting contently on Tyson's head: payback for having Tyson on his head the entire time. "So, are we all gonna change back soon?"

"Uh…" Kenny sweatdropped, "No…"

"What!" Tyson and Hiro exclaimed. "What do you mean no!"

"It's completely broken and—" Kenny was cut off.

"If it's broken then how'd we switch?" Hiro asked with a glare Kai'd be proud of.

"…I like the gware…" Kai said proudly, speaking in chibi…or younger kids language.

"…You just might be right, Hiro…" Judy said thoughtfully. "Kenny, please let me examine it…" Kenny nodded and went to fetch the dreaded remote thing under Mrs. Tate's demand.

"Whoa, whoa, not so fast!"

Everyone looked up, seeing a pale blue with pale purple streaks haired boy standing on a branch, his arms crossed.

"So, you're the thieving bandits that stole our switcher!" Gemini yelled. He jumped down off the branch and landed perfectly on two feet and one hand, his other hand out for balance. He stood up, crossed his arms again, and glared at the teens.

"Stole? You must be mistaken; we found it." Brooklyn said calmly. Gemini huffed,

"Yeah right! You think I'll believe that!" Gemini growled. "It was stolen from our lab, and now we find YOU with it? Gee, seems pretty suspicious, don't you THINK? How dare you!"

"How dare we what!"

Gemini slapped his forehead, "Holy hell…"

"Gemini, I strictly told you not to go near them!" Jubilee shouted angrily, jumping down next to him. "Why do you never listen to me!"

"You're not the boss of me!" Gemini barked, glaring and ignoring the teens.

Everyone: —sweatdrop—

"Gemini!" Jubilee crossed her arms. "Leave them alone and abandon the switcher! It's of no use."

"…Neither is your mouth, but hey, you don't hear ME complaining…" Gemini pointed out, his eyes half-mooned as he pointed upwards with his hand.

Jubilee glared, "You are an idiot!" Jubilee growled and ran off. Gemini glared at her back,

"I hope you get struck by lightning, you goddamned—!" Gemini cut himself off as he crossed his arms and plopped down onto the ground cross-legged. "Son of a gun…"

"Hey, you're the kid that switched us in the first place!" Ming Ming exclaimed. Gemini nodded, the glare still on his face.

"What'cha wanna make of it?" Gemini asked, his glare focused on Jubilee's retreating figure; he didn't once turn around to face the gang.

"We want you to change us BACK!" Rick yelled, glaring. "I can't be threatening as a GIRL!"

"HEY!" All the born bey-girls yelled.

"Change us back!" Lee exclaimed, pointing at Gemini.

"…Okay." Gemini said, shrugging with his back still to the teens.

"We said change us BACK! Don't make us use for—" Miguel stopped yelling and furrowed his brow.

"What'd you say!" Kevin asked quickly.

"Okay." Gemini stood up. "I'll do it."

Everyone: O-O… Really?

"Of course…that is…if…" Gemini rubbed his arm. "If you'll do me a small favor…"

"I knew it!" Emily exclaimed. "What do you want!"

"…Help." Gemini said weakly. "I want help."

"Help?" Hiro asked, raising his eyebrow. "With what?"

"…I'm not really like this. Like Oliver, Rick, and Ming Ming, I'm gender-switched. Jubilee's not my sister, even though we look alike. She's just a friend; and a bad one at that. I want your help in getting myself back to normal…If you do that, I'll help you in every way possible." Gemini bowed. "Please help me…I can't stand being who I'm not for the rest of my life …" Gemini looked down at the ground, waiting for their answer. "So? Whatddya say?"

Everyone looked at each other for a while, unsure of what to do.

"…Let us think about it," Judy said as the teens and chibi's huddled in one giant circle.

"What do you say, guys?" Hiro asked. "I think we can trust him. He doesn't seem to want to help Jubilee anymore, and he does look…" Hiro looked over his shoulder at the teen, "sad…"

"…I agree with coach," Brooklyn said. "I trust the kid."

"Me too! Me too!" Mystel said, smiling.

"I trust him." Tala said from his seat on Bryan's back.

"I think he's all right…" Robert admitted.

"Hey, I tink we can twust him!" Kai said hyperly. The other kinda stared at his behavior.

"He can't be too bad," Rick stated, glancing over her own shoulder.

"He doesn't look harmful…" Miguel said thoughtfully.

"Looks sincere enough…" Lee agreed.

"I think he means it…" Ozuma spoke up, most of the teens unaware he was even there.

"I believe he just wants to help us," Kane stated.

Eventually, everyone did agree with each other.

"All right, kid," Bryan started as they parted and turned around, "You're cool with us."

Gemini smiled, "Awesome! Thank you!"

"…Kenny," Judy started, "did you get the switcher?"

"Yes, I did, Mrs. Tate!" Kenny handed Judy the switcher with a smile on her face.

"Now…how did this work earlier?" Judy pondered. Gemini snatched the switcher out of Judy's hands. He looked at it for a moment before replying in monotone,

"The marble's missing." He pointed out with half-mooned eyes.

"The what?" Kenny inquired. Gemini cleared his throat,

"The blue marble. It spins in place…here—" Gemini pointed to a small hole in the switcher after he opened it. "—from the gale of air you push through when you press the operating button and that creates a turbulence which generates the magnetic pull of the friction on the gear here—" Gemini pointed to a slightly rusty gear. "—in which electrically charges the rechargeable battery in which results in the beam being amplified and shooting out here—" Gemini pointed to a small hole on the front of the switcher, "—thus making molecular switching, opposing sex, animal-lization, and chibi-fication possible through a device as small as a remote control for your television. The blue marble also amplifies the beam and makes it bigger and wider ranged."

(A/N: Do know that…I don't know a scientific damn about all of that…I just drabbled and hoped it made sense. XD)

Everyone: —stare—

"…It needs a blue marble to operate," Gemini said annoyed, putting his long, drawn out speech into simplest terms possible.

"Oh, then…where do we find that?" Judy asked. Gemini reached into his pocket.

"Here." Gemini held out a red marble. "It's red, so it might fracture the beam and cause something else to happen. Of course, I'm just guessing. It could, or could not, happen. As I've never…experimented with it, I could just be worried for nothing."

Kenny grabbed the marble from the teen's hand and popped the marble in where Gemini pointed to in his speech. "Is….this correct?" Kenny asked warily, worried she'd messed up and make things worse.

"Yes, that's correct," Gemini said as Kenny screwed the switcher and looked as the button glowed. "Good, that means it'll work."

"So, who should we hit?" Tyson asked, wanting badly to shrug, but couldn't because of the injuries Hiro obtained from the previous fall off a certain cliff because of a certain chibi that turned sharp corners.

"Well, who do we find should be switched?" Robert asked, looking around. All of freeze tag.

"Why not Hiro, Tyson, and Brooklyn?" Garland asked, motioning to the prodigy, who was sitting contently under a tree keeping a watch on the chibi's. Tyson nodded,

"Good idea!"

"You just think it's a good idea because it involves you," Max said, laughing.

"So?" Tyson asked, smirking.

"Well, if everyone agrees…" Michael started. "We might as well switch those three…"

Everyone agreed.

"All right then," Oliver said, smiling, "Start the switcher, Chief, let's switch 'em!" Brooklyn overhead and grabbed Hiro, and stood beside Tyson.

Kenny, with the help of Gemini, set the controls and aimed in at Hiro, Brooklyn, and Tyson, "Ready?" The three nodded. "All right, let's go!"

Kenny pressed the button and an orange, light blue, and blue beam flew out and towards the tree switched teens. Each teen winced as the beam transferred from one to the other. After the bright light faded, 3 teens stood there.

"I'M ME AGAIN!" Tyson and Brooklyn exclaimed, looking at each other happily.

"Ow…" Brooklyn whimpered at the injuries. "Thanks a lot…" Brooklyn wanted to look to the side, but when he saw air…

Everyone: O-O uh oh…

"…What?" Hiro asked, blinking. "…What!"

Tyson sweatdropped, "Two are normal…"

"One's…kinda chibi-fied…" Brooklyn finished.

"…Chibi-fied?" Hiro blinked. "What tat?"

"Ray!" Tyson turned to the Chinese chibi.

"Yesh?" The chibi asked. "What want?"

"...Something tells me that beam didn't just chibify his body…" Gemini pointed out, sweat dropping. "I think now the beam reverts them completely…And haven't you noticed Kai going hyper?"

"…You know what, I think you're right, Gem," Michael pointed out.

"Who are you pweople?" Hiro asked, cocking his head.

"…I'm….Tyson! You're…older brother!" Tyson smiled. "I have always _wanted_ to say that!" Tyson laughed.

Hiro nodded, "Oh. Okay…" He smiled.

Max muffled a laugh, "Why's he wearing your hat?" Max asked. Spencer nodded, snickering.

"My hat?" Tyson felt the top of his head. "My hat's still on." Tyson took a double-take on his…er…older brother and found the same hat on him. "Guess he had it when he was this age…" Tyson watched as Kai ran up to his chibi-fied brother.

"Hey, who's teh new kid?" Kai asked, Ray behind him.

"Hero," Hiro replied. Kai smiled and motioned for him to follow. Tyson watched them carefully as it appeared to the teens that the chibi's put Kai as "it" for freeze and all the chibi's run away as he chased them.

"…Can't you switch him back?" Brooklyn asked as Kai tapped Johnny, causing the Scot to freeze while he was running, which made him lose his balance and tumble and slide. Oliver frowned and ran over to him when the chibi started crying from scraping his elbow.

Brooklyn sweatdropped as the gender-switched teen cradled the chibi.

"I'm afraid it's too risky…" Kenny replied as she sighed. Judy nodded,

"In addition, the switcher is too low on power. But how long will it take for it to e useable again?" Judy asked Gemini.

"It'll take up to two days for it to fully recharge…Since it was used on 3 people at once," Gemini pointed out. "But going back to the risky part, something else could happen to him if we use it. If we get the blue marble, though, and the switcher fully recharges…"

"We can switch back?" Miguel finished, more as a question more than a statement.

"Yes, exactly," Gemini said, nodding.

"So…we have to wait two days?" Oliver asked, cradling the chibi Scot in her arms.

"…Yes, but in that time we need to get a BLUE marble…" Gemini said, throwing his arms up. "Unless you want something worse to happen!"

"Well," Moses started, "There was a city not too far from here…"

"Remember the way, Crusher?" Mystel asked, bouncing up and down.

"I think so." Moses replied.

"Are the Saint Armors or whatever and the See-kicks or something coming along?" Mystel asked. Garland snickered as Ozuma and Kane glared.

"No, we're gonna keep an eye out for Jubilee," Mariam said. Salima nodded,

"Yes, we're gonna stay here."

Robert nodded, "All right. Then lead the way…Moses."

"Crusher." Moses replied, glaring. "Now…" Moses started walking, the teens following. The chibi's ran after, all of them giggling as Johnny jumped down out of Oliver's arms and raced after them, apparently him being "it".

The Saint Shields and the Psykicks waved goodbye and the teens vanished.

———XX 5 minutes later…

"…" Moses looked around shiftily.

"…We're lost, aren't we, Shrimp?" Garland asked, poking Moses in the shoulder from behind.

"WE ARE NOT LOST!" Moses yelled, causing Tala to cover his ears since he and Bryan were trotting along side…okay, Tala was actually laying on Bryan's back, but whatever. Moses sweatdropped as Mystel glared at him,

"I just…. don't know where we are!"

R&R Please. It builds—

Tala: DON'T SAY IT.

Me: It builds my self-confidence….—mumbles— and strong bones…

Tala: —sighs in annoyance—

Me: …Now, who do you want turned back next? It can be anyone! I'm leaving an open vote poll this time! Because 2/3/4 people will be returned to normal! -

Everyone: WHOO-HOO!

T-LW-T


	13. Picking up the Pieces: Marble Style!

—bricked for late update— I have been so busy with school it's not even FUNNY. But, I have a three-day weekend! HURRAH FOR MARTIN LUTHER KING! WHOO.

Astera Snape: Oh yes, Tyson's gonna be very protective. - You can't hate the brotherly lovvee…—bricked— Ahem, either way, Brookie to a chibi? Nyaaa…They still need to fix the switcher. There's gonna be A LOT chaos, specially during this chapter because they are messing with it! —

BeyMistress05: Don't feel bad—I didn't even understand…and I wrote it! XD

**Chapter 13: Picking up the Pieces: Marble Style!**

——3 hours later…

The gang finds themselves still on a dirt road, the sides of the paths littered with lush, green trees. They were only a few feet away from the lake, which was on the right side of them.

"…So…tired…" Moses muttered, looking at the ground as he dragged his feet. Since he was in the front, everyone was able to glare at him without him knowing, "Apparently, I forgot my strength was pitiful as a 12 year old…"

"Maybe we should stop and rest…the chibi's all are barely keeping up…" Judy pointed out as everyone turned around, seeing the chibi's collapsed on the ground or barely moving as they walked.

"Might as well…" Max said, sitting down Indian style as a chibi Ray crawled up onto his lap and collapsed, leaning against Max's, or Spencer's, chest.

Spencer sat down across from Max and leaned on a tree as Bryan laid down beside him, sprawled out on his side, Tala curled up using Bryan's stomach as a pillow. All of the girls headed towards the lake, while all of the chibi's curled up or sat near someone they trusted—such as Kai with Spencer, Bryan, and Tala, or Ray and Hiro with Max and Tyson.

"…Let's go for a swim!" Mariah suggested, glad she was a girl again.

"…I refuse to until I'm normal again…" Ming Ming said, glaring.

"…Uh-huh, I don't think I could, anyway…" Hilary said, sighing and looking sadly at her wings. "On the upside…I can fly. :D I've always wanted to fllyy…"

"Make like a bird and fly away, then!" Emily snapped, glaring.

"…Good point…" Mariah said ignoring Emily and Hilary's quarrelling as Gemini walked past them, heading towards the water. "What are you doing?" Mariah asked the teen bent down and reached his hand into the water.

"I saw something." Gemini replied simply, swirling his hand in the water, his eyes fixed on a spot in the lake. "But I can't reach it. It's over there." Gemini motioned to the middle of the lake, which wasn't too far.

"Why not just swim to it?" Emily asked, fiddling with Lee's shirt, which apparently was bugging her. "How can he stand this?" Emily asked to no one in particular.

"I can't swim," Gemini pointed out. "It'd be like a suicide death wish…"

Girls: —sweatdrop—

"Err…anyways…" Gemini chuckled nervously. "What should we do about the marble?"

"Heading into the town is the best idea this situation can call for…" Emily said, sighing. "Stupid vest…shirt…thing!"

"Just call it a shirt-vest and SHUT UP!" Mariah yelled, getting extremely annoyed with Emily's complaining.

"Hey, girls and Gemini, c'mon!" Tyson yelled. "We're heading out!" The girls scrambled up to him, Gemini following slowly and reluctantly.

_/Ever get that…feeling something BAD is about to happen/_

——XX——

"Where…are…we…" Max asked groggily as he opened his eyes slowly.

A pitch-black room thwarted his attempt to see.

"T-Tyson!" Max asked worriedly. Being able not to see freaked the American-to-Russian out.

"Shh, I'm right here…" Max's eyes quickly adjusted to the dark and he saw his teammate and best friend hovering over him. "You all right?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Max said as he sat up. "What happened, man?"

"We're not sure—Gemini's taking a walk around. Somehow we ended up in a ware—" The lights flicked on, "—house…?"

"I found the light switch!" Tala exclaimed happily, jumping up and down. Bryan sighed,

"Show offy bitch…" He mumbled and glared.

"I can't be a bitch—I'm male and I'm not a dog!" Tala retorted playfully—Bryan just glared colder at the red cat.

"Hey, where are the chibi's?" Max asked, not seeing the hyper bunch.

"We're not sure. I think whoever—or whatever—got us and took them somewhere else…" Tyson said sadly.

"Worried?" Max asked. Tyson nodded,

"Yeah, but…" Tyson was cut off as the door swung open and Gemini raced in,

"Guuyss…" Gemini said, jumping from one foot to the other, "We gotta get out of here!"

"Why's that?" Robert asked.

"Because…" Gemini started, still jumping, "This is where Jubilee and I got our parts for the switcher!"

"So?" Spencer asked, leaning on the wall.

"…Boris lives here…" Gemini summed.

Everyone: O-O WHAT

"…Didn't he get eaten?" Oliver asked.

Mystel nodded, "Yeah, I thought he did…By that snake about…—counts— 6 chapters ago…"

"…Meh, good point………Well, we should still get out of here…I have another reason." Gemini stopped jumping, seeing as he wasn't as anxious to get out now.

"…And that would be…?" Garland asked.

"Just because…" Gemini summed. "Oh, and the chibi's are outside."

"…Then what are we waiting for?" Moses asked, jumping out the window.

Everyone: O-O

"…Use the door and the flight of stairs?" Spencer suggested.

"Oh yeah…" Everyone slowly walked out, talking to each other about random things.

——XX Once out…and 1 hour later…

"There! The city! The city!" Mystel said hyperly, bouncing up and down.

"Really?" Moses asked, "I mean…uh…OF COURSE!"

"Oh give it a rest…" Garland said, glaring as the gang quickened their pace.

——XX In the city.

"So, we should we look?" Tyson asked, his …err… older (?) brother resting on his shoulders.

"Glass Store!"

"Toy Store!"

"Marble shop!"

Came the different replies.

"Well…uh, how about we go into 4 separate groups? One group…" Judy started, "Can go to the glass store…"

"The next group can go to the marb—Is even such a thing as a marble shop?" Max threw his arms up.

"…Yes, there is!" Mystel said, huffing. As you can guess, he suggested it.

"O…kay…And then the third group will go to the toy store…seems reasonable…" Tala started. "But…where'd you get the 4th group from, Mrs. Tate?"

"At least 3 of us are gonna need to watch the chibi's…" Judy stated. "Unless we're going to bring them with….us….?"

Everybody left.

"…" Judy just shook her head and walked off, also…but she was going to the bookstore. —gasp— :O What a bad mother —bricked—.

——XX With Tyson, Hiro, Kai, Tala, and Bryan…the first group.

"All right, so where are we headed?" Tala asked, ignoring the stares of by-passers.

"The—" Tyson was cut off.

"We are NOT going anywhere with FOOD," Bryan said, glaring…and also ignoring the stares of by-passers.

"…I was gonna say the toy store…" Tyson admitted. Hiro laughed,

"Let's go! Let's go!" Tyson looked up at him, seeing as he was riding on his shoulders.

Tala snickered, "Remind you of someone?" Tala asked, looking up at Tyson as he jumped onto Kai's lap, who was riding on Bryan.

"…I was like this?" Tyson asked, shocked.

"No, I was…referring to Kai…" Tala admitted, sighing.

"Oh, right…" Tyson blinked as Kai pouted and continued to pet the red kitten on his lap.

"Where are teh others?" Hiro asked as Tyson looked up at him.

"Oh, uh, they went off in different directions…" Tyson replied, smiling.

——XX With Mariah, Hilary, Ming Ming, Mathilda, Julia, and Emily…the second group.

"…Hm, so where should we look?" Ming Ming asked, putting his hands behind his head.

"Glass shop?" Hilary asked, sitting on Emily's shoulder.

Mariah shrugged,

"How about we…totally blow that off and head to the salon?" Mariah asked hopefully.

"…"

——XX With Spencer, Max, Ray, Michael, Rick, Lee, and Kevin…the third group.

"Why are we in like…5 or 6 groups if we going to originally group into 4?" Spencer asked, feeling out of place.

"Dunno," Max replied, shrugging.

"Either way, should we go to the glass shop? I'd like to get out of Emily's body…" Lee said, sighing.

"Glass shop or toy store?" Rick put out two hands and weighed them. "Hmm…Glass store wins for me," Rick said, stuffing her hands in her pocket.

"No! Toy store!" Ray said, smiling and jumping up and down while holding Kevin.

"…Goooddd going…Now we're gonna have to break his dreams of going to a place filled with nothing but toys…" Michael said, sighing.

——XX With Moses, Brooklyn, Kenny, Oliver, Johnny, and Miguel…the fourth group.

"…You know this group is really random…" Moses said out of the blue.

"Awww, shut up…" Miguel said, sighing.

"Guys, c'mon, calm down and chill out…" Brooklyn said, limping after them.

"Yeah…you know, though," Oliver started, "Why are we in like…5 or 6 groups if we going to originally group into 4?"

"Oliver…" Moses glared. "SHUT UP…"

"You were temperamental as a 12-year old, weren't you?" Kenny asked, sweatdropping.

"…" Johnny just shook his head and ran slightly ahead of the slow teens.

——XX With Robert, Romero, Raul, and Enrique…the fifth group

"Why does everyone's names start with 'R' except for Enrique?" Romero asked randomly.

"…"

——XX With Garland and Mystel…A.K.A The Outcasts :D

"Why are WE the outcasts?" Mystel asked glumly, kicking a can while he stuffed his hands in his sash—not pocket, SASH.

"I have no clue," Garland said, looking around. "…is it just me or do you feel…watched?"

Mystel looked around.

"It's just you."

WHEE.

I finished.

And I'm lazy and kept the beyboys locked up in my closet.

So, R&R please.

T-LW-T

P.S:

Sorry it was…kinda short. —sweatdrop—


	14. That's the Circus For Ya!

I'm able to update quickly! YAY SNOW DAYSS!

**BeyMistress05:** I hate that feeling—don't you? It's so…eerie. —feels watched now—

**Astera Snape:** From the lake to the warehouse? Even I'm not all too sure—I have a feeling it wasn't Boris or Jubilee, though. XD And I adore the image of Hiro on Tyson's shoulders—the li'l chibi coach needs a break. X3

**BloOdY-JoKeR**: Thank you. :3

By the gods, I'm gonna have FUN with this chapter! —evil laugh—

Hiro: …—hides behind Tyson—

Tyson: Uh-oh…

Brooklyn: I got a bad feeling about this…

Disclaimer: I don't anything but my hate for the clowny-religion…

**Chapter 14: ** **That's the Circus For Ya!**

Tyson sighed, "We're lost, aren't we, Bryan?" Tyson asked the dog, who glared and growled in response and bared his teeth. "Ouch, don't need to get snippy!" Tyson said, huffing.

Once they crossed the street, Kai still riding on Bryan's back with Tala in his lap, Tyson plopped down on a bench and sighed heavily. Tyson eventually set Hiro on his lap, though, when the chibi whined about wanting down.

"Huh, Hey Ty…" Tala said after a moment. He jumped down off of the purple dog's back and ran over to a sign in the ground with vivant colours and brightly coloured lettering and pictures. "What's this say? I can't read Japanese that well."

"It says: Come one, come all to the greatest spectacle known to man and woman!" Tyson shouted, imitating a ringmaster, "Witness the fiery blaze of our fire wielders! Behold the power of the mighty lion and tiger tamer! Laugh at the humor in our 13-clown crew and even more great sights! Come see Devoro's Circus! Coming soon on: January 18, 2006, 5:00 to 7:00 P.M.!" Tyson smirked, "What do you know? It's today!"

Kai's eyes sparkled, "Ciwcus? What's tat!" Kai asked excitedly.

"It's a place where they do all kinds of really cool things!" Tyson explained. "Say…why don't we all go? Take a small break? I'll call the others."

"Hey, let me get my cell phone," Bryan said as he struggled to reach in his pocket. "HELLO? A LITTLE HELP?"

"Oh, right, sorry!" Tyson said as he patted the bench, motioning for Bryan to jump up. The dog obeyed, but growled before Tyson reached his hand into the pocket.

A screwdriver.

A beyblade.

A Frisbee.

A couch.

A computer.

A pad of sticky notes.

A box of tissues.

A folder.

A dictionary.

A whip ('for use on Boris only' engraved on the handle)

A can of silly putty.

A remote.

A cup.

A refrigerator.

A TV.

A script.

A pack of matches.

A green-almost-blue marble.

"DO YOU HAVE A PHONE IN THIS POCKET OR JUST EVERYTHING ELSE BUT THE KITCHEN SINK!" Tyson yelled after 5 minutes of pulling out random junk.

A toy sink was pulled out.

"….I…won't ask…I really just won't ask…" Tyson said slowly.

Pause.

"HEY!" Tyson grabbed the green-almost-blue marble he threw. "A blue marble!" Tyson grinned, but the frowned when he noticed no weight on his lap. "Hiro!"

"Hewe, Ty-Ty…" Hiro said and smiled, pointing to a payphone. Apparently he had noticed it and crawled off his lap.

"…You rock, bro," Tyson said as he inserted money into the payphone and dialed Brooklyn's cell.

— Hello? — A voice answered.

"Brooklyn?" Tyson asked.

— No, it's Miguel. —

"Why do you have Brooklyn's cell phone?" Tyson asked, fiddling with the phone cord and wrapping it around his finger as Hiro and Kai chased each other around, Tala and Bryan watching them.

— Because…uh…We kind of…have a problem. — Miguel said sheepishly.

"What's that?" Tyson asked warily.

— Brooklyn…got chibi-fied…— Miguel said, sighing. —But he's not 4, like the others…—

"How old is he?" Tyson asked, gulping.

—He's 5. A year older, so he's a little more controlled. — Miguel said, smiling, although Tyson couldn't see that over the phone.

"How'd it happen?"

— We got the wrong marble…It was aqua, not pure blue, — Miguel grinded his teeth. —Anyways, why'd you call? —

"To ask if you guys and the others wanted to see a circus!"

——XX

Tyson stood with Hiro in his arms, waiting near the entrance of the circus. He had pre-bought the tickets with some whining and pleading towards Mr. Dickinson's part.

"Hey everyone!" Mariah called, waving. She had braided her hair and was cradling Ray in arms, seeing her group met up with Spencer's group before they came. Mariah set Ray down and he ran over to Kai, who smiled.

"Hey," Tyson said, smiling as he set Hiro down, who just hid behind Tyson's legs, not liking all the people coming so suddenly. Ray smiled reassuringly at the bluenette and Kai stood beside him protectively, crossing his arms.

"Hi everybody!" Moses called, coming from the opposing direction. Miguel had a tight grip on a chibi Brooklyn's wrist while Oliver held Johnny in her arms, most likely because Robert and the others were trailing behind because they met up.

Oliver set the redhead chibi down and Johnny and Brooklyn, albeit a little shy, ran over to the other chibi's, Enrique soon joining them and trying to flirt with Julia. Julia wasn't too flattered and Enrique was met with a kick in both shins from a protective twin brother.

"Aww, Brooklyn got chibi-fied? Cute!" Mathilda said, laughing as the others sweatdropped. Judy walked over to them, holding a book on switchers. It was titled "Switchers".

"Sorry I took so long," Judy apologized as Max sweatdropped from the book and it's title.

"You went to the _bookstore_ instead of looking for a marble!" Max whined.

"So now the only people we need are Mystel and Garland, right?" Rick asked, ignoring Max's whining and pouting.

Once Garland got there, though, everyone sighed, gawked, and groaned.

"A chibi MYSTEL?" Lee asked, sweatdropping.

"Gemini offered to let us use his—I mean her…grr…IT'S switcher and we put the wrong coloured marble in…" Garland explained, setting Mystel down. He ran over to the others, Kai and Ray following.

"Where is Gemini anyways?" Judy asked, noting the teen wasn't, or has been, present.

"He…she…he…uh…Gem said he…her…?" Mathilda said, getting herself confused. OH FORGET IT! Gem went off to keep looking for the correct marble!"

"…Well, now that we're all here," Michael said as they started in, Judy having to exchange the adult tickets for Mystel and Brooklyn to children tickets.

"All right, we need to find seats together…" Bryan said as he followed them. For some stupid reason, the circus let the animals come in. Hey, it's not like they'll _burn _the place down or anything, right? …Right?

"Here!" Tyson said as he went into a row. Hiro refused to let go of Tyson, though, so Tyson just set him on his lap. The seats were big enough for two chibi's so they shared a seat. They were towards the front, so only about 6 or 7 rows were in front of them, giving them a pretty good view.

The row went like this…

Judy, Max, Tyson (with Hiro on lap), Brooklyn and Kai (with Tala on lap), Mariah, Ray and Mystel, Garland, Romero, Julia and Raul, Robert, Johnny and Enrique, Oliver, Spencer, Bryan, Miguel, Mathilda, Lee (with Kevin on lap), Moses, Michael, Emily, Kenny, Ming Ming, and Rick. Oh, and Hilary was perched on the back of Mariah's seat.

Brooklyn looked over at Hiro, who was clutching Tyson's jacket, but keeping his head towards the arena. "Hi!" Brooklyn said and smiled. "I'm Bwooklyn!" Brooklyn introduced, not feeling too shy around the newcomer.

"…Hero…" Hiro said shyly, turning so he could look fully at Brooklyn.

Whatever Kai was going to say to them was cut off when the ringmaster stepped out and the audience went dark, causing Hiro turn back to Tyson and to tighten his grip on him. Tyson, in return, wrapped his arm around him protectively, smiling down at him.

"Welcome one and all!" The ringmaster shouted. "I am Devoro, ringmaster of this circus!" The chibi's smiled and were anxious for the show to start, but the only one who seemed slightly upset was Hiro, who kept hiding his face in Tyson's jacket when the ringmaster glanced towards their part of the audience. "I hope you all will enjoy my show and the wonderful acts provided!" The ringmaster vanished in smoke and the audience clapped as the acrobats went on, brightly coloured spotlights illuminating them.

"What's tat?" Ray asked, pointing as the acrobats flipped. "What awe tey doin', Mawiah?"

"Those are acrobats. They do tricks in the air…see?" Mariah pointed as the acrobats gripped each other's wrists and the one let go, swinging with her partner.

"Ac…ac…acweebots?" Ray asked, struggling with the word.

"Acrobats," Mariah corrected, smiling.

"So tey awe bats? Tey awen't humin?" Ray asked, cocking his head. Mariah laughed,

"No, no, they're very much human." Mariah said, smirking and laughing still.

"Hey, wook!" Kai pointed as the lion and tiger tamers came out after the acrobats finished with the audience clapping madly. Mystel seemed to love the lions and Ray and Kevin were fascinated with the tigers, but Brooklyn pouted, not all too happy,

"I feel sowwy for tem!" Brooklyn whined. "They gotta do tat all day wif no fweedom at all!"

"I bet tey get bweaks," Kai reasoned, "if tey don't, tey could always eat ta tamew!"

"Kai, be nice," Tyson said, laughing. Kai smirked.

"Tose lions wemind me of Wee," Ray said, laughing. "It teir mans!"

"Manes," Mariah re-corrected. "Manes; not mans." Lee overheard his name and leaned forward, looking at his sister questionably. Mariah laughed.

"Oh…okays," Ray said, smiling. Mystel grinned,

"Tey nevew had stuffs likes tis back in Egypt!" Mystel said, bouncing. Garland smirked as Hilary laughed.

"This is really stupid…" Bryan mumbled, trying not to attract attention. But when you're a purple, talking, jacket-wearing husky, that's kinda of hard to do.

"I like it," Tala said quietly, smiling and putting his front paws on the seat in front of him and propping himself up, getting a better view.

After the lions and tigers had gone off, the fire wielders played with fire with warnings of "Don't try this at home!" and "Remember, kids, don't play with fire! We're professionals!" as they did their acts.

Kai seemed to enjoy them the best, seeing as he _was _fire elemented with Dranzer and all.

"Why can't they have _water_ wielders?" Max asked, crossing his arms. For that remark, all the adults or teens of the gang started laughing—even some people behind and in front of them laugh. The chibi's, who didn't get it, just ignored them.

Finally, after the fire wielders went off, _they_ came on…

Born of evil…

Raised by evil…

They are…

The horrible…

The dreaded…

…

—raspy, eerie voice— Clooowwnnsss…** (1)**

Born of evil, raised by evil, they are…the horrible, the dreaded, and daddy-snatching **(2)** clowns…

Julia and Raul giggled and laughed at the silent antics, as did most of the other chibi's, teens included, but…

Tyson looked down, smiling and hoping to see his brother enjoying the site, but he quickly frowned. "Huh? Hiro?"

The chibi was clutching Tyson's shirt tightly and whimpering and crying into the teen's shirt. Max caught this and turned to the two,

"Whoa, what's wrong?" Max asked as Tyson shrugged, panicking slightly.

"I don't know!" Tyson said as he rubbed his chibi-fied brother's back, a futile attempt to calm him down.

"Hero?" Brooklyn and Kai turned to the Kinomiya brothers. "Wat's wong, Hero?"

Hiro didn't respond, just kept sobbing into his…err…younger (?) brother's shirt.

"Oh, my, what's wrong?" Judy asked as she switched seats with Max, hoping she could help.

"I don't know…the clowns came on and he just started crying!" Tyson explained. Garland turned to them seeing as Mystel caught the teen's attention and directed it towards the brothers.

"Whoa, what's up with the little guy?" Garland asked, not catching what was happening.

"We aren't sure…" Judy said as none of the teens noticed the spotlight trailing through the audience because they were watching the two brothers. Tyson, so caught up in trying to calm Hiro down, didn't notice the spotlight trail down their row until…

"Honk honk!"

Tyson snapped his head up, but was blinded by the spotlight. "Wah!"

"Tyson…" Max warned, frowning. "He wants you to go down there…" **(2)**

Tyson sighed—he didn't have time for this. He had to calm his chibi brother down and he couldn't deal with having to do antics down there. Normally, he'd jump for joy at the chance, but now was different!

"HONK HONK!"

"ALL RIGHT ALREADY!" Tyson yelled down at the impatient clown. He tugged Hiro off and set him down, the chibi bursting into more tears.

"NO!" Hiro screamed as Judy picked him up and tried to comfort him, but the chibi didn't want her and struggled to get free. "TY! NO! Don't go! DON'T WEAVE!"

"…Sorry," Tyson apologized as he mentally growled, walking down into the arena. The clown, happy that he finally got down there, took off Tyson's hat once he got close enough. "What the—? Hey!"

Seeing as the hat was _already_worn backwards, the clown just plopped it back on his head and spread out Tyson's arm.

The clown did the same and started going around in circles, acting like an airplane. Tyson moved his arms down and sighed, glancing up at where Judy was trying to comfort his brother.

The clown, slightly mad about him not doing as he was…er…"told", moved Tyson's arms back up, in which Tyson sweatdropped,

"If I act like an airplane can I 'take off' and go back to my…li'l bro?" Tyson asked. The clown shook his head, shaking his finger at the blunette and honking. "…Don't make me get Dragoon out…" Tyson threatened, glaring.

"HEY TYSON!" Max shouted from the audience. Tyson turned to him as Spencer caught on and stood up, running down to the arena. Since he was technically Max, Spencer could make a fool of himself and everyone would think he was Max! Besides, Max had planned this out, he knew what he was doing…"Err, at least I _think_ he does…" Spencer mumbled.

"…?" The clown looked befuddled as Tyson and Spencer tagged each other, Tyson running back up to the stands.

"Honk!" 

"Awww, shut up!" Spencer growled as the clown moved the blonde's arms up, silently commanding him to be an airplane.

——XX

"I am so glad…we're out of there…" Miguel said as Tyson hugged Hiro tightly, the chibi not have letting go since Tyson got back to his seat; the chibi refused any contact from Judy, now, too, and he wouldn't stop crying.

"Wonder why…he freaked out so much?" Mathilda mused, trotting along side Miguel.

"Ever consider he hates clowns?" Rick asked, sweatdropping.

"…No, actually, I didn't," Tyson said as he rubbed his chibi brother's back.

"Tyson!"

Turning around at the sound of his name, Tyson noticed Gemini running towards them, an adult following.

"Dad!" Tyson shouted as his dad, Bruce, as he slowed down and panted. "What are you doing here?"

"Give…me…a…second…" Bruce panted, regaining his breath.

——XX

"So…what brings you here, Mr. Kinomiya?" Max asked as the gang all sat down in the park, seeing as no one was there and it was a whopping 65 degrees…in winter, that's great weather!

"Well, you're little friend here," Bruce motioned towards Gemini, who was messing with the switcher and the various marbles the gang found, "and told me that you in some need of assistance…"

Tyson nodded, "You could say that…"

"So, why were you all coming out of the circus?" Bruce asked. "And…where is Hiro?"

"We were going to it, of course," Judy said as Tyson sweatdropped,

"And, uh, he's right here…" Tyson moved his jacket a little so Bruce was able to see the fretting chibi's face, who was starting to calm down.

"He was chibi-fied, huh?" Bruce asked as Tyson nodded. "…Why in the world in he crying?"

"Clowns," Tala said, sighing. He was lying down next to Tyson and Hiro since he heard somewhere cats can calm people down.

"…Tyson, you _know_ Hiro hates clowns…" Bruce said, looking at the non-chibi-fied bluenette.

"I found that out the hard way…I didn't know he was afraid of them, Dad," Tyson admitted. "Is that why he refused to come to the circus with us that one day?"

"Hmhm," Bruce nodded, "That's why."

Tyson nodded, but when he heard Gemini yell, he snapped his head over.

"DAMN THING OUGHTA GO TO HELL!" Gemini yelled, smacking the switcher in her palm…button side down.

Everyone: …Uh oh…

"…Whoops…" Gemini sweatdropped as the beam flashed brightly, hitting the teens.

———

"Max? Max…Max!"

Yet again, Max opened his eyes groggily; this time he was able to see.

"Guys, we can't get Max to wake up!"

"Funny, Spencer's waking up…"

"Well then help us get Max up!"

"Ahh, fine, fine, don't have a cow…"

Max propped himself up and yawned, rubbing his eyes.

"Max!"

Max finally had enough, "WHAT!" He shouted. "I'M FREAKING AWAKE!"

"…Maxie's normal!" Tyson exclaimed. "That must mean…!"

"Spencer's normal too and the switcher works!" Bryan exclaimed as Spencer sat up, looking around and seeing Max.

"YEEESS!" They both shouted, punching the air.

Gemini gulped, "Uh…guys…"

Another bright flash and cry of "Awww, not again!"

"Max!" Judy exclaimed as the light faded.

"Whew…" Spencer let out a sigh of relief. He hadn't been affected.

"…"

"Aww, Max is a chiibbiii!" Mariah squealed.

"…Hiya!" Max said, smiling. "My name's Max!"

"Hi!" Ray ran up to him. "Wanna pway? We pwayin' tag!"

Max nodded hyperly, "K! Who's evewybody? And is he gonna pway?" Max motioned to Hiro, who was hugging Bruce, seeing he recognized him.

"No, pwolly not," Kai said as he walked up to them. "He gots scawed by teh funneh cwons!"

"If tey so funneh why he scawed?" Max asked as the rest of the chibi's started coming around.

"We not suwe," Raul said. "But I heaw fwom Ty-Ty's daddy that he gots sepawated fwom tem and when he trwy to get backs cwons found him and honked at him!"

"Oooh…" Johnny shivered, "Me'd be scawed of tem also aftah somethin' tat…"

"Me too," Enrique said, scrunching up his nose.

"Maybe we can pe…pe…pewswade him ta pway wif us!" Ray said, smiling at the fact he said a word he heard the adults use once or twice.

"Wet's go, ten!" Julia said as they ran over to where the teens and adults were talking.

"Hero!" Kai called, running up to Bruce. "Hero, want ta pway?"

"…" The chibi looked up at Bruce before slowly letting go. "Suwe," Hiro replied as Brooklyn grabbed his wrist and walked the chibi's ran off to play around near Gemini.

While the teens, and eventually Gemini, talked about how they're gonna fix the problem and what they'll do till then, the chibi's…well, let's just say they _weren't_ just playing tag.

Tyson glanced over at the chibi's, seeing them all talking and laughing, and then went back to discussing with the others.

"So, wat's teh pwan, Kai?" Max asked, smirking. The chibi's felt secluded with the adults keeping a hold on them.

"Well, nowmally I would say wun," Kai started, "But since we's smartew tan tat, we'll need a distwaction while teh west of us swip away!"

"We'll do tat!" Mystel said, motioning to Ray. Since Mystel has been chibi-fied, he and Ray seemed to be getting along much better. "We'll pwetend to gets a boo-boo ten you guys can swip away!"

"All wight! Wet's do it!" Kai lightly slammed his fist down into his palm. "Teh adults will nevew see it comin'!"

—————————

Whoo-hoo! I love snow-days! Fwee, anyways…

R&R please.

**(1) **I'm afraid of clowns, all right! With those BEADY little eyes…and that make up…—shivers—

**(2) **This happened to me when I was actually around Hiro's age, 4 or 5 I mean. The clown wanted my daddy to go down there and I thought he was taking him for good and the clown was making my dad do all these weird things (like making him act like an airplane and he kept turning his hat backwards) and wouldn't let him go back and comfort me. I wouldn't stop crying and my mom wasn't helping too much. That started my fear of clowns…—sighs and shivers— My dad did, of course, come back.

T-LW-T


	15. Not Gonna Get Us!

I call this my commemorative chapter because I answered 4 reviews. —bricked— I FEEL LOVED! - Oh, and I also hit 100 Word Processing Pages. WHOOOO.

**Astera Snape: **Poor little Hiro indeed…and I loved doing the pocket thing; quite fun. And hiding under the seat? Aww, poor you X3 And if you still have the fear, why have the doll?

**BeyMistress05: **The sink idea was a good idea, Bey. —nods— And I'm glad you see the evil in the freaks, too!

**KiraraCutie: **Kai a mischievous little devil, ain't he:D

**BloOdY-JoKeR: **Nice lie; I like you already. —smirk—

**Chapter 15: Not Gonna Get Us!**

Ray and Mystel smirked.

"Wet's do it, dude!" Mystel said as he started running. Ray followed, laughing and giggling loudly, trying to catch the adults' attention. "Not gonna catch me!" Mystel squealed.

Ray "attempted" to tag him, but the chibi Egyptian connected with a rock and he tumbled forward. After he stopped tumbling, Ray gaped. Mystel held his head tightly, his eyes tightly closed. He opened one eye and winked before starting to cry.

Ray raced over to him, screaming "MYSTEL FELL!" as he did.

_That_ caught the adults' attention.

"Mystel?" Garland turned to the chibi. "Mystel!" The teens and adults ran over to the chibi as Kai and the other chibi's raced off quietly, vanishing into the bushes. Mystel and Ray will fend for themselves until they met up. The chibi's were meeting deeper in the park, in the tree house than none of the adults knew about. They had found it in the park when they were playing tag—Kai and Ray had gone exploring without permission but the adults hadn't found out, so it was all good.

While Judy tended to Mystel, Ray was counting quietly to himself. Badly, yes…

"7…22…53…11…a bijillion… a kazillion and 6…"

See what I mean?

But he _was_ counting…and that's all that matters. Sad thing is, he needs to count to 5. And he passed that by about a bajillion numbers.

"…78…" Ray paused. "5…"

Oh, wait, he did get to 5. Never mi—wait, 78! ...Sheesh, someone get this kid a calculator!

"5…" Ray repeated.

Mystel couldn't hear him over the fuss.

'5!" Ray shouted loudly, causing everyone to stop what they were doing and look at the glaring and fuming neko-jin. Ray had his hands on his hips (something he saw Hilary and Mariah do a lot) and was more pouting than glaring. "FUH-UH-IVE." Ray emphasized, sounding out each syllable. Mystel sweatdropped before jumping out of Judy's reach.

"Do I weally need to say it?" Ray asked as Mystel jumped over him.

"WUN!" Mystel screamed as he took off, Ray hot on his heels.

"Mystel! Ray!" Tyson stood up as the Mystel started jumping backwards, sticking his tongue out at them as he turned forward and vanished behind the bushes into the tree. Ray was pulled up with him.

——XX

"Nothing…" Tala said as he collapsed on Tyson's lap. "Bry and I can't find any of them…"

"Moses, Ming Ming and I had no luck, either," Garland said, leaning against the building.

"Bruce and I couldn't find a trace," Judy admitted. "Oh, I hope Max is all right…"

"We could…always call the military or the air force if we can't find them…" Michael brought up, smiling hopefully.

Miguel smacked him behind the head.

——XX

"Hey, do you…know whewe we awe?" Max asked nervously, practically cutting off Brooklyn's circulation in his arm from gripping the prodigy toddler so hard.

"Not a cwue," Brooklyn replied helplessly.

Hiro was gripping Kai's arm, who didn't seem to mind as the chibi's walked around in the park. It was night, around 8:30 p.m, and the chibi's were wandering around, trying to find the tree house.

"Kai…" Julia whined, "I'm tiwed!" Raul nodded,

"Yeah, me two!" Raul agreed.

"The twee house should be awound hewe somewhewe though!" Kai argued.

"Kai, we need to stop," Brooklyn said, sighing. "I can't feel my awm," Brooklyn complained as Max let go and decided with gripping to Raul's arm…he quickly shook the chibi off his arm, so Max settled with gripping Kai's other arm. Mystel shook wildly, so Ray reached for the chibi's hand, trying to calm him down. The contact made the Egyptian feel better, so he stopped shaking and just looked around nervously.

"We nevew shoulda left ta othews…" Hiro whimpered as Kai smirked,

"No worwies," Kai said, smiling at the bluenette. "I got us into tis mess and I'll get us outta it!"

——XX

"Guys!" Gemini exclaimed happily, "The switcher's working!"

Tala glanced up with a blank face, "So?"

"Who's going first?" Gemini asked. No one moved, but returned to what they were doing. "Aww, you don't trust me?"

"No, not really," Tyson said as Gemini whimpered.

"Please?" Gemini asked, using big, chibi eyes.

"Fine, use it on me," Tala replied, jumping forward. "I wanna be normal so I can take command of my teammates again."

"Tala!" Bryan glared at him for, not his remark, but the fact that he was trusting the teen. Pleased that someone accepted his (her?) offer, Gemini aimed the switcher.

"Ready," Tala said as Gemini shot the beam. The light engulfed Tala's kitten form and the blinding light blinded the blinded teens. (A/N: Yes, that was supposed to sound awkward)

"I hate you, Gemini," Michael said as the light faded.

"…I liked him better as a cat," Bryan said, staring at the chibi.

"Why's it always turning them into a CHIBI?" Gemini said exasperatedly.

"He's a cute chibi, though," Hilary said giggling.

"Gemini, what colour was that marble?" Miguel asked as Gemini opened it.

"…Turquoise. Awww, dammit…" Gemini groaned. "I could've sworn it was _blue_."

"Well, one chibi down…9 to go," Rick said, trying to lighten the mood.

"Aww, shut up," Ming Ming growled, laying down.

"What are we gonna do if we can't find them?" Kevin asked, sighing.

Everyone looked at Bruce and Judy, who sweatdropped.

"And…you think _we_ know?" Judy asked carefully.

"Well…does anyone know the military?" Michael asked again. "We could use air force."

"Hmm, might work, Michael," Bruce mused.

"…" Everyone sighed heavily and sweatdropped, Tyson sweatdropping the largest.

Tyson sighed, "I _swear_ Hiro I were adopted…"

——XX

They finally found the tree house. But it was about an hour later.

"I'm gwad were finalwy here," Mystel said, just walking around the tree house, poking random things such as the couch and cupboard.

"How did ya fits all tis in hewe, Kai?" Raul asked as he and Julia jumped up and down on the couch, while watching Hiro and Kai, who were sitting in a rocking chair that kept going back and forth.

"It was alweady in hewe," Kai replied, rocking the chair still. Hiro gripped the two-toned chibi's arm, not liking the chair movement.

"How you know nobody stilw wive here?" Brooklyn asked, carefully. He didn't want to take someone else's tree house if it was still in use.

"It wasn't vewy nice," Kai replied. "Ray-Ray and me had ta fix it up. Wots a howes in ta couch." (A/N: 100 Word Processing Document pages as of now! WHOO! —throws confetti up—)iroHH

"Ew," Raul said simply as he noticed all the patches that littered the couch. Julia just kept jumping, not really caring about the holes.

"Ray-Ray sewed dem?" Johnny asked, who was sitting on the oval rug that rested in the center of the tree house. He was just enjoying the view he got from looking out the window.

"Yup," Ray replied, smiling.

"Ya know what?" Enrique asked, sitting on the cupboard's second shelf and leaning back. He looked deep in thought.

"What?" The chibi's chorused.

"I hate ta be da wet bwanket," Enrique started. The others knew what he was going to say, and sadly they agreed, "I tink we bettah go back to teh othah's," Enrique said sadly.

"Yeah, me agrees," Ray said reluctantly.

"Me twee," Mystel said, nodding and agreeing with his friend.

Eventually, all the chibi's agreed and Kai was forced to agree with them.

"Fine, but we go in mowning," Kai stated, "Unwess you _want_ dem bad guys ta get cha!" Kai reasoned.

"Okays, we go in da mowning, but…" Max whimpered. "I'm hungwy! I want somefin to eat…"

"I…I'm hungwy, too," Hiro said meekly.

"Yeah, dittos!" Raul and Julia said in unison.

"Me too," Enrique said, frowning.

"I agwee," Johnny said.

All the chibi's agreed, but Kai wouldn't hear it, "No!" He shouted, making Hiro flinch since he was right next to him. "We gots nufin to eat, and we can'ts go back to da adulwts! And I dun want ta hear any com…com…compwaing!" Kai yelled.

The chibi's didn't argue with their "leader"; they just found a place to sleep for the night. Johnny was in the bottom shelf of the cupboard and had the first door closed and the other one almost closed. Enrique was above him on the second shelf, but he didn't close any of the doors, and was just sprawled out. Julia and Raul had one end of the couch the side of the couch with the pillow was in Ray and Mystel's control. Kai and Hiro fell asleep in the rocking chair, leaning on the other, while Brooklyn was curled up under the rocking chair.

——XX Morning.

Tyson sighed. They had been looking for the chibi's all over town since 5:00 A.M. Tyson actually got _u_p because he was worried about his "little" brother.

It was now 9:45 A.M, with still no sign of his little brother or any of the others chibi's.

"What are we gonna do! WHAT ARE WE GONNA DO!"

_WHACK!_

That was the sound of Hilary getting smacked by Mariah.

"Calm down, goddammit!" Mariah snapped. Hilary took a deep breath, calming down slowly.

"Soo…are we gonna call the air force now?" Michael asked, earning another smack in the back of the head from Miguel.

"Michael, will you _shut up_ with that already!" Miguel yelled, glaring.

——XX

"Awe we…awmost dere?" Max asked tiredly. Kai glared and the small blonde ceased any further questioning.

"Kai…" Hiro squeaked from beside Brooklyn, "You suwe you know where we going?" Hiro asked carefully.

"Ya," Kai answered simply.

"And if he don't," Brooklyn started, "I do."

Mystel smiled, "I'm gonna check da trees," Mystel said as he jumped up to a low branch. He continued jumping until he reached the top and was peeking out through it. "Hey, I tink I see somefin!" Mystel shouted after a minute.

"What do ya see, Mysty?" Ray asked, looking up at the small Egyptian.

"I not too suwe," Mystel responded, shouting. "I can't see dem too well!" The Egyptian started waving, hoping to catch the figures' attentions. "I tink it's da adulwts and da othahs!" Mystel mused. "HEY! HEY!" Mystel yelled.

Unfortunately, _those_ figures weren't the ones they were hoping for…

——XX

Jubilee glanced up, "We've found them…" She said, smirking evilly.

"He's leading us right to them," A black haired boy said, standing up straight and getting off the tree he was leaning on. He wore red sunglasses that covered half his eyes and black baggy cargo pants with a black hoodie on. He had dark red gloves that had the fingertips cut off and he had two sets of thin, black triangles on his cheeks, looking like tiger stripes on his face. He had gray eyes and long, jet black hair that reached the middle of his back with the bangs neatly going around his right eye, his left eye being covered by his bangs.

"Now, all we have to do…" A girl mused, "is find the others…" She wore a black belly tube top with a black, sleeve-less jacket that was only halfway buttoned up from the bottom. She wore black arm socks that reached her elbows and she wore dark pink pants with a black skirt over top of them. She had pink hair that was braided and reached all the way down to her ankles, her hair not being braided until the middle of her back. She had golden eyes and pointed ears.

"And if we can't?" The boy asked, turning towards Jubilee.

"No worries, Jet," Jubilee replied, smirking. "I know someone who…is easy to track."

"…You have Gemini on tracking, don't you?" The girl asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, Kimara, I do," Jubilee replied, smirking.

"…Figures," Jet said, sighing and crossing his arms. "Figures you'd track the traitor…"

"Traitor? Gemini? Hardly," Jubilee said, smirking. "He's just leading us right to them…and weakening their defense…"

"Go get the chibi's and take them to the boss, Kimara. Jet," Jubilee ordered, "get the others to follow our trail. I want them back to base…" Jubilee narrowed her eyes, "NOW."

——XX

"I'm worried," Tyson said randomly as he pulled back a bush, scanning it for any of the chibi's.

"Tyson, stop worrying. They're chibi-fied famous bladers; do you _honestly_ think they'll be _that_ hard to find?" Robert asked, raising an eyebrow as he looked up a tree.

"Have we found them yet?" Tyson asked, turning to the purple-haired German.

"Well…no," Robert admitted, himself turning to the blunette.

"THEN YES!" Tyson yelled, glaring.

Everyone: —sweatdrop—

"He _actually_ made a point," Rick mused as she walked up to them. She was scanning the town with Michael and Judy, but the three of them found or heard no sign of the chibi's.

"Aww, shut up!" Tyson snapped. Mathilda sighed as she and Hilary ran (Hilary flew) towards the teens.

"I think we saw them!" Hilary exclaimed.

"What!" Everyone yelled in surprise.

"Where!" Tyson asked hurriedly.

"In the forest! I saw them in a tree, but then ran off before we could catch them…" Mathilda said sadly.

"Say what!" Michael yelled. "You have four legs, Math', and Hil' has two wings! AND CAN FLY! HOW can you NOT catch up to them!"

"Okay, first off, don't ever call me 'Math'," Mathilda growled, "And second, the forest is _dense_! Hilary can't fly and I have trouble running on four legs!" Mathilda snapped. "HAVE YOU EVER TRIED RUNNING ON FOUR LEGS! WELL!"

Everyone: …—inch away—

"…"

"Guys, calm down," Gemini ordered, standing above the gang on a tall rock. "You need to remain steady and fast for a quick attack. I think I might know what happened…"

"Well?" Bryan asked. "What is it, Mr. Hot-Shot?"

"Jubilee and her lackeys Jet and Kimara. I have a feeling their the ones behind all this. Think about it—the chibi's are there one minute, and then the next they aren't? Something's up. And I have a feeling it's that low-down bitch herself!" Gemini shouted. "We need to spilt up! Jubilee's base is about a quarter mile from here! If we start walking now, we'll reach the base by morning."

"WHAT? A quarter mile!" Tyson shouted.

"Hey, it's only about 1455 feet! If we jog or run, we'll reach there before sunrise," Gemini commanded. "We need to take action…And what if Boris is in on this, too? Or Voltaire? Or Gideon! Or Zaggrat! Or…or…or…I'm out of bad guys…" Gemini blinked. "BUT either way! We need to save the chibi's!" Gemini slammed his fist into his hand.

"So," Gemini yelled, "Are you in…or out?"

No one argued. They all just turned towards the southeast and let their allied enemy…lead the way towards the base.

And hopefully…toward the chibi's.

Whee. I'm tired. So…

R&R. Builds strong bones.

_T-LW-T_


	16. Uh, Houston, We’ve Got a Problem…!

**BloOdY-JoKeR: **Weeelll, someone had sugar. XD But thank you.

**Astera Snape: **Hiro will be very clingy to Kai. The reason? My friend made me a KaiHito fan. And it's fun —evil smirk—

…oh, and probably not cause not giving the beygang breaks is what makes me special. —grin— And yeah, you kinda gotta wonder that. Is Gemini REALLY with them or is he (she) just weakening their defense? —raises an eyebrow—

And the doll thing? I wouldn't blame it if it went all "Chuckie" on her. And if the throwing away thing wasn't working, you should try a window or pond or lake. Or take it to school and throw it out there. —nods—

**The Mysterious Thing**: I'm not sure if Ray knew what the number "1" was…and see, the thing is…I _would_ say I didn't know he, Daichi, existed, but half of me did. And the OTHER half just plum forgot about him…better edit that. —scuttles off, then runs back—

Wait…Did you _seriously_ read through _15_ chapters? Wow. Must of taken awhile. —sweatdrop— I feel loved, though! Yay!

Hope this chapter's long…I can _never_ tell with my word program…

* * *

**Chapter 16: Uh, Houston, We've Got a Problem…**

"Urrrgghh…" I opened my eyes slightly, groaning.

Okay, I'm getting _really _annoyed with being knocked out!

"He's awake…"

"Phew, I was worwied…"

"Maxie?"

"You okays?"

I opened my eyes completely. Wherever we were, all the chibi's huddled up with each other, shivering. Ray and Mystel were cuddled up to me.

"Whewe awe we?" I asked shakily.

"We dunno," Kai answered. He sighed and leaned back onto the wall.

Hiro was in the middle of Kai and Brooklyn, Brooklyn's arm around the small bluenette, as was Kai's arm.

Mystel huffed, "I saw some giwl gwab us befowe I bwacked out…" Mystel informed, hoping he had scored some helpful information.

"Dat's hewpfuw," Raul said, perking up slightly. "What she wook wike?"

"…" Mystel paused, his eyes shifting back and forth.

"You have no cwue…do you?" Kai asked, sighing as the Egyptian shook his head. "Man…"

Julia and Raul sighed in unison… when suddenly Hiro jumped up in surprised, apparently from something moving in his pocket, causing Kai and Brooklyn to look at him with confusion…and then at his pocket.

Digging into the his pocket, Hiro brought out…

——XX

"Grrr…I hope he has it with him still," Tyson mumbled angrily as he dialed a number on Judy's cell phone. "Man, pick up! Pick up!" Tyson rocked back and forth impatiently while he sat crossed legged, gripping his feet with his one hand.

The others looked on with eager faces as Tyson perked up, the phone apparently ringing.

"…C'mon! PICK UP!" Tyson whispered, sighing as he kept rocking. "…"

"Well?" Oliver asked, looking at Tyson. "Is he picking up?"

"I don't kn—" Tyson paused, "…YES!" Tyson said suddenly. Apparently someone answered the phone. Smiling, Tyson started speaking, but in Japanese, "Hiro, are you there!"

—Ty-Ty? Is dat you?—

"Yeah, it's me…Are you all right!" Tyson asked hurriedly, speaking half in Japanese, half in English.

—Ya, we awe okays. Just wet…— Hiro responded. Tyson could almost see him scrunching his nose up in disgust.

"Oh, thank god…" Tyson mumbled, switching to English. "I'm glad you're okay. The others are all with you, right?"

—Ya, evewyone's hewe. — Hiro said.

"That's good," Tyson said, leaning against the wall, loosening his grip on his feet. "So, you guys know where you are?" Tyson asked. Everyone looked on excitedly.

—Uh, well, we— — Hiro suddenly cut off and the sound of panicking chibi's came into the background.

—He'll have to call you back…— A feminine voice rang through the phone.

"Who…" Tyson stammered, and then suddenly looked around the room. Gemini wasn't with them, and that spelled two words: His sister. "…Jubilee!" Tyson snapped, growling.

—Aren't you a smart one?— Jubilee asked, laughing evilly as more screaming was heard in the background.

"Don't you dare hurt my brother or any of my friends!" Tyson growled, griping the phone tightly. Judy swiped the phone from him, surprising most of the teens by her quick action.

"If you dare lay a hand on my Maxie…!" Judy said, her voice warning.

Now Oliver took the phone, "Don't you ever think about coming near Johnny or Enrique!"

Bruce swiped, "If you dare lay a hand on my son or his friends…!"

Spencer got the phone from Ian, who swiped it from Bruce, "You better not hurt Kai or I'll sick Bryan on you!" Bryan bit Spencer's arm from the comment and Spencer smacked the lilac dog's muzzle in return.

Mariah grabbed the phone from him, "If you dare lay a hand on Ray, I'll have Galaux rip you to shreds!"

Ming Ming swiped the phone, "Brooklyn better be okay!"

—Aww, how sweet…— Jubilee said, her voice dripping with venom.

Tyson snatched the phone back, "Give me that," He spat as he yelled into the phone, "Don't you even think about hurting my friends!"

The phone went dead.

"Jubilee! JUBILEE!" Tyson yelled into the phone. He growled as he snapped it shut. Judy took it from him and pocketed the phone, worried painted on her face.

"What ever should we do now?" Robert asked glumly. Rick nodded,

"Yeah, what? Got any plans, Hot-shot?" Rick asked, looking at Tyson.

Tyson sighed, "…I'm afraid not. Not this time…"

——XX

"Push this here…click that lever….flip that down…press the button…tap this…and flip these…" Gemini mumbled, messing with the control panel.

"Gemini, what are you doing?"

Gemini spun around, coming face to face with Jet, "Uh, oh, Jet. Hi!"

"Don't 'Hi' me. What are you doing?" Jet asked, glaring.

Although Gemini was higher ranked than the onyx-haired teen, Jet definitely had more power and strength. Jet was definitely one boy you didn't mess with or talk back to.

"Uh, securing the premise," Gemini lied slyly, "Is that a problem!"

"…No," Jet replied, stuffing his hands into his pocket. "But it will be if they escape. Keep them secure." Jet turned around and started walking.

"You don't order ME around!" Gemini glared, looking at him, flipping some more switches and levers with his back turned.

Jet stopped and turned his head around, "Say what?"

"Uh, I, uh…" Gemini gulped, "Yes sir?"

"I thought so," Jet sneered and continued walking. Gemini let out a huge sigh of relief after Jet rounded the corner and vanished through another door.

"Stuck up jerk," Gemini growled quietly before returning to the control panel. "Now, to get back to work…I got betraying to do!" Gemini said, smiling slyly.

——XX

"Do ya tink he is weally comin ta get us?" Kai asked Hiro looked around worriedly.

"…I've wearned to twust him over ta years," Hiro replied, sitting down between Brooklyn and Kai again, this time those three being the only ones in the room. Jubilee and Kimara had taken them out of the old cell and put them all in separate cells. Luckily, they were either with their closest friend, sibling, or teammate.

"…Den we twust him too," Brooklyn replied, looking down. Hiro sighed, closing his eyes sadly. Kai glared at the barred door.

"I gots a feelwing dat Bowis is da one behind dis!" Kai replied, growling.

"But I no see him," Hiro commented, looking around, now with open eyes.

"He pwobabwy hiding! Da cowarwd!" Kai seethed, growling.

"Kai, awe you surwe you not just stuck on da past? Maybe Bowis didn't—" Hiro was cut off by Kai.

"I know he's behind dis, okay!" Kai yelled loudly, clenching his fist tightly. Hiro flinched, and moved closer to Brooklyn. Brooklyn glared at Kai before putting an arm around the younger chibi.

"Kai," Brooklyn sighed, "He's youngah. Can't shout at him," Brooklyn explained, glancing down at Hiro.

"…Sowwy, Hero," Kai apologized, setting his hand on the bluenette's shoulder. When the chibi pulled away, Kai frowned. "Hero…"

"…" Hiro suddenly jolted up. "A vent!"

"Huh?" The two older bladers looked at him with confusion.

"Metah Dwigah said dat dere's a vent we can cwawl out of!" Hiro quickly explained, running to the wall and pointing to a low air vent. "Wook!"

"…Dat kitty's a GENIUS," Brooklyn said, smirking as he ran up to the wall also, Kai following.

"…Wet's go get da othah's…" Kai said, smirking as he climbed onto Brooklyn's shoulders, Hiro climbing onto his and pulling the vent cover off, crawling into it. He turned around and grabbed Kai up, and Brooklyn was pulled up along with him. Brooklyn slipped the cover back on and the 3 chibi's made their way down the ventilation shaft.

Suddenly, Hiro spoke up, "…I hope da vent don't start goin'…."

——XX 2 Hours later…and Jet threw Ian in because last chapter he kinda appeared outta nowhere…

"...Do you hear something?" Tyson asked. "I could've sworn I heard arguing…"

"It's DAT WAY!"

"No! It's DAT way!"

"You're all wong! It's STWAIGHT!"

"…" A loud sigh. "Fwip a coin or somefin!" A exasperated voice yelled.

"That sounded like…" Tyson paused as suddenly the vent cover fell down onto Bryan.

"YIPE!" Bryan moved out of the vent's way, rubbed his head as best as could after he settled down next to Spencer and a chibi Tala …he does has paws and a elbow that can't exactly bend like ours…

"OH GOD! WOOK OUT!"

Tyson's eyes widened at the yell from the vent as a blonde, tanned skinned chibi tumbled out.

"I TOWD JA IT WAS STWAIGHT!" The blonde yelled, shaking his fist triumphantly.

"No you didn't!" A redhead yelled, poking his head out and scrunching his nose up.

"**I** told you it was stwaight…" A ginger red chibi said as the redhead jumped out of the vent.

"…Man, I told you Brookie should not of wead! He has a howwible sense a diwection!" Another hyper blonde complained jumping out after the ginger red chibi.

"I wasn't weading!" Brooklyn whined, pointing away from himself. "Myst was!"

"MYSTEL COULDN'T FIND HIS WAY OUT OF A VENTAWATION SHAFT!" Kai yelled as loud as a chibi could as the rest of the chibi's tumbled out of the vent from the echo.

"WE KNOW! WE WEWE IN ONE!" All the chibi's yelled in response.

"AND hopewesswy WOST!" Raul and Julia, then twins of course, yelled angrily.

"Hey!" Mystel whined. "I have a PEWFECT sense of diwection!" Mystel said, proudly, putting his hands on his hips.

"NO YOU DON'T!" All the chibi's yelled at the blonde.

The teens all ignored them and their arguing…

Until they noticed who they were.

"The chibi's!" All the teens yelled, each grabbing their respective teammate or son or brother or whatever.

"Max, I was so worried!" Judy said as Max hugged her tightly.

"Mommy, we was worried about you guys!" Max said, whimpering. "You guys get in so much twouble! So much twouble! "

A long silence as Judy just blinked and stared at her son.

Everyone started laughing.

"Ty-Ty! Daddy!" Hiro glomped his brother, who laughed and pulled him onto his lap, smiling.

Johnny and Enrique raced to Robert and Oliver, Julia and Raul tackled Romero (who's been oddly quiet), Mystel jumped Garland while Brooklyn ran to Ming Ming and Moses. Kai, since he was chibi-fied and was hyper, tackled Bryan, who glared, so the slate haired chibi settled for hugging Tala and then Spencer. Finally, Ray was hugged to death by Mariah and had to be pulled off by Lee so she wouldn't choke the chibi. The chibi neko-jin that resumed to hug Kevin-kitty.

"We're so glad you're all okay…" Tyson said after everyone calmed down from the mini (literally) reunion.

"But you're not out of hot water yet," a voice said. Everyone snapped their heads over to the cell door.

"Gemini…!" Michael gasped as the boy twirled a key in his finger.

"You betrayed us! You were never really with us, were you?" Lee growled, glaring. Mariah did the same, bearing her fangs to the traitor.

"Maybe, or maybe not. Sometimes…" Gemini replied. "You gotta betray your friends so you're able to betray the enemy …" Gemini stopped twirling the key and smirked at the befuddled gang.

"…Say what?" Emily asked with confusion as Gemini shook his head slowly.

"And you're supposed to be the smart one…" Gemini said sadly, still smirking. His ears suddenly perked up, "Hm." Gemini bent down and slid a brown package under the barred door. "Hide it and open it once they pass you…" Gemini said no more, but shot up and jolted off, his hair flying behind him.

Oliver, being the closest, grabbed the medium weight package and, quickly but reluctantly, stuffed it in her jacket, trying not to look suspicious.

A few moments passed and Oliver was about to take it out when Ray shook his head. Suddenly, Jet and Kimara walked by, Jet glaring at them while Kimara smirked. They didn't stop once, just kept walking.

Once they were out of sight and their footsteps no longer heard, Oliver swiftly brought the package out and ripped it open.

Inside, were two items.

A key for the cell door and a switcher.

Oliver opened the switcher. No marble inside, but a note was.

"I was able to fully repair the switcher. Sorry enough, I couldn't find the correct marble. I'll leave that up to you. –Gemini…… P.S.: Here's the key to the cell door. Get out while you can." Oliver read, closing the switcher and pocketing it.

"Think he's telling the truth?" Miguel asked worriedly. "I'm not too sure about him…err…her…that kid anymore…" Miguel corrected.

"…Hmm," Spencer pondered, then quoted, ""Sometimes you gotta betray your friends so you're able to betray the enemy …"" Spencer paused.

Bryan looked up at his teammate, "So?"

"…He means he betrayed us so he could get us the key and the switcher and then betray Jubilee and those other two…" Spencer said, cupping his chin in his hand.

"So?" Bryan persuaded. "Point is?"

"…We can…" Spencer said finally, smiling. Ian nodded,

"Yeah, I get what Spence is getting to…" Ian said thoughtfully.

"Good, then…" Robert stood up.

Tyson finished his sentence, "OPEN THE DOOR ALREADY!"

* * *

Darn, not too long...--sighs-- oh well. It's an update. Next update will take me longer because my BIRTHDAY'S SOOOONNN! YAAYYY -shot- But yeah. Couple weeks. And I'll try to make it extra long! -sighs and kicks word program- Evil thing!

Anywho!

R&R please. And uh, sorry about Ian popping out of nowhere last chapter. —sweatdrop— When I started the story, I didn't know Ian was in the Blitzkrieg Boyz (he shows up at the end, I think…) so…I just feel like throwing him in NOW. Mwuaha?

_T-LW-T_


	17. Bubble Trouble Timesing Double!

-is shot dead- I am SO sorry that this took me so long to update! I had a lot to do and I know it's a lame excuse, but I've been busy with lots of tests and my birthday was coming up and I had a tournament (WHICH makes me even MORE positive that judges f—king SUCK and HATE US!) and…yeah…most importantly, I updated, right?

**BeyMistress05: **-sweatdrop- Eh, I try to make it so they sound young but at the same point _readable_. It's better this chapter.

**Astera Snape: **Aren't they! –fangirl giggle- Yeah, I really like them paired. And I've only seen one story with them, but they aren't really…coupled. Just Kai crushing…

Yup, Gem's on their side. And you'll just have to see! ONE villain (besides two others we know…) will be revealed! Whee! And I agree, Tyson would make a great older bro!

**BloOdY-JoKeR: **I noticed. And thankies! –bows and is bricked-

**Cenzai Zphria: **Well, speak of the devils! Hey there, you two! And—wait, you KNOW who I am! AH STALKERS! And Liza, I'm going to have to ask you to shut up—you're scaring me. –sweatdrop- And Who says I dun like YuGiOh!… I like it! And Bakura's fine.

But thanks, you too. I'm glad you like my stories. OH! And a word of advice: LAY OFF THE SUGAR! –sigh-

Me: Err…Everyone who used to do my disclaimer is chibi-fied, so…OLIVER! Disclaimer!

Oliver: Hm, very well…T-LW-T Doesn't own anything except OC's. And, if anyone cares, she's renting space in her head because she doesn't own a brain, either.

Me: WAH! Don't be mean or else I'll do something to you! Grr… ... -glances to readers- Enjoy the chapter.

———————————————————————————

**Chapter 17: Bubble Trouble Timesing Double! (Why isn't "Timesing" a word?) **

Upon exiting the door, as quick as they got out, they were back in. This time, Jet and Kimara didn't bother to put them in a different cell, or bother even to just put them in a cell. The two low-rate (if you want to even compliment them THAT much) villains had put them in a room that the Blitzkrieg Boyz seemed prompt enough to call "home" because it reminded them of the abbey rooms. Talk about low-rate rooms by low-rate villains…

Bryan was currently running around the room (actually from end to end), his form of pacing, while Tala chased him, trying to calm him down. Mystel and some of the other chibi's were attempting to jump on the beds, but stopped after Max stopped bouncing and because the bed made a loud "BONG!" sound each time they jumped. Apparently the beds were harder than they looked and that slightly unnerved the teens, chibi's, animals and whatnot. And, as Max deemed the beds, "Dey're as hard as Ty-kun's HEAD!" So, apparently they were about solid rock hard. (Soon discovered that the mattresses actually WERE rock.)

"So, what now?" Spencer asked as he watched all of the girls play a game of cards. Mathilda was taking them to school and beating them badly. That's what I call a sly fox, huh?

"Not sure," Ian replied as he crawled out from under the bed, apparently checking for something.

"You guys know where we even _are_?" Michael asked as he threw a ball up and caught it, repeating the process an infinite number of times…or at least until he didn't catch it and it hit Rick over the head, who was had to restrained so she didn't kill her teammate.

"I think…we're in a room," Bryan said sarcastically as he glanced around, temporarily stopping his pacing route. Michael glared at the husky,

"I know THAT! I mean country, city, where!" Michael re-stated as Bryan sighed,

"And you expect a _dog_ to know this?" Bryan asked, sitting down and putting his paws over his eyes, his ears lowered. Tala laughed and climbed up onto the purple dog's back and laid down, making the Russian's ears go up in alert before they just lowered and rested against his head limply, relaxing.

"…I tink we are in…" Brooklyn paused as he looked out the barred window. "Siberia…"

"SIBERIA!" Everyone in the room shouted. Bryan, alerted, took his paws off his eyes and jumped up, almost causing Tala to fall off if the chibi hadn't gripped the husky's collar of fur tightly.

"Siberia? Where'd you get that from, kid?" A voice asked as the door opened.

"…Gemini?" Tyson asked as the door fully opened and admitted the blue-haired boy.

"Yeah," Gemini closed the door behind himself, "Sorry about the plan backfiring. Didn't know Jet was onto me…" Gemini admitted, "Either way…"

"Where are we?" Robert asked.

"I believe the southern part of South America..." Gemini mused, looking around the room. "Yeah, think so…"

"It _snows_ in South America!" Everyone shouted.

"Hell should I know," Gemini replied, shrugging. "I failed geometry. All I know is that we're Southern somewhere… errr…or are we in Northern somewhere? Uhh…ehh…" Gemini looked around the room and out the window.

"You're a bundle of help, aren't ya?" Garland asked sarcastically as Gemini glared. "And, you must of failed MATH too, since GEOMETRY is the branch of mathematics that deals with the properties of figures in space…You _obviously_ meant, "You failed GEOGRAPHY.""

"Least I don't have a chibi clinging to me!" Gemini retorted, motioning towards Mystel who was seemingly refusing to get off of Garland's arm. Garland glared at Gemini and the teen got the message, backing up towards the door. "And I DID NOT fail MATH OR GEOGRAPHY!" Gemini added as an afterthought.

"Hey, Gemini…" Tyson started suddenly. Gemini stopped and looked at him,

"Yeah?" Gemini asked as Tyson looked at him.

"Are you with us…or against us?" Tyson asked. And for once in his life, he was being serious.

"…" Gemini just shook his head, smirking, "That's for you to decide…" He said, his smirk turning to a smile. "But I'll tell you one thing…Jubilee and Kimara are definitely against you. Don't be too wary of Jet."

"Why's that?" A voice asked.

"Because he—…" Gemini's eyes widened. "JET!" Gemini spun around. Jet laughed as Kevin blinked,

"Hey, you look kinda familiar…" Kevin said thoughtfully because he hasn't talk at like…all. I need to give him more lines…-takes Kevin's script and starts penciling in things.-

"Well, do you know Xnic? From like…14 chapters ago?" Jet asked, stuffing his hands in his pocket.

"…Yeah…" Mathilda mused.

"He's my cousin. My name's Rylie Oceaniro, by the way. Everyone round here calls me Jet, though." Jet stated, smiling.

"…You have twisted friends, Gemini," Michael stated with a blank face.

"Noooo, I just have indecisive ones…" Gemini said smiling. "But really, Jet's with you guys…"

"Anyone ever notice that Jet has cat ears and a cat tail?" Rick asked.

Jet sweatdropped, "Uh, small incident with the switcher…" Jet replied while rubbing his cat ears with his hand.

"…"

"Okay, okay, stop staring! It's very nerving…!" Jet replied as he tossed a bag to Judy. "There's probably about 30 or 40 marbles in there. One of them is bound to be blue…" Jet bowed before scuttling out the door, Gemini following. They locked the door behind themselves.

"Shouldan't we get out?" Johnny asked as he rubbed his eyes groggily.

"Good idea!" Raul and Julia said in unison as Judy opened the bag.

"There's a key inside…" Judy mused as she pulled it out. As she handed it to Rick who attempted to push it into the door lock, nothing happened.

"It doesn't fit," Rick stated simply as she sighed.

——XX 2 Hours later in the middle of a forest that was far away from the place they were just because I said so…

"And…we got out how?" Hilary asked, perched on a stump in the forest as some of the teens set up a tent and camp. The others were getting water, firewood, or doing something else totally unproductive.

"The authoress was getting annoyed and bored, apparently…" Moses stated as he and the chibi Mystel hung and swung from a tree, Mystel from his legs and Moses from his arms. "Besides, we got marbles, the switcher…" Moses paused, then added as a third thought, "and Jet's traveling with us too, now, sooo…"

Speaking of Jet, he and Bryan were apparently arguing in Russian while they tried to set up with firewood and fire. And they _had_ been for the last hour and a half…arguing AND attempting to start a fire.

…. Neither of which was working, by the way…

"Will you just SHUT UP ALREADY!" Spencer yelled, annoyed with the two Russian's constant arguing. Jet and Bryan shut up, a little wary by the usually calm teen's yell, but glared at each other intently.

"Chief, Emily, Mrs. Tate, you done with the switcher yet?" Tyson asked, looking at them as he came back from gathering firewood, Ray and Hiro behind him, holding sticks in their arms.

"Almost, Tyson," Kenny replied as Emily and Judy searched through marbles, trying to find a blue one.

Tyson sighed.

—XX Hour later…

"Now?"

"No, Tyson, almost…!" Kenny replied.

"But you said that an HOUR AGO!" Tyson complained loudly, making Hiro, who was asleep in his lap, stir slightly. All the chibi's were asleep, either with each other or with their teammates. Emily sweatdropped and sighed as Kenny glared (wait, can He/she DO that! I mean, he/she doesn't have EYES!)

"Tyson, just chill! It'll be done when it's done!" Kenny snapped. Tyson recoiled and sighed impatiently.

—XX Hour later…

"Now?"

"NO TYSON!" Emily yelled. "NO!"

"Aww…" Tyson said sadly as he watched the chibi's play tag. "When?"

"SOON!" Emily snapped as he continued to work with Judy and Kenny.

Tyson sighed as he turned his attention to Jet and Bryan, who were yelling and arguing at each other in Russian, every now and then yelling in English.

"When are they gonna get along?" Rick asked as she sighed, watching Michael staring blankly at Mystel, apparently talking to him about how much the Egyptian and Miguel look a like.

"Hmm…I'd rise on the verge of…" Spencer counted on his fingers up to 7, muttering days of the week starting from Wednesday, while closing one eye and pondering. "Never."

Rick sighed, shaking her hair, "Woow, you're a bundle of help, aren't you?" Rick asked sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

"I'm bored…" Ian said sighing while lying on his back, sprawled out with his head on Bryan's side for a pillow. The dog didn't seem to like that all too much and growled a threat to the midget, who stuck his tongue out in response.

Gemini smiled hopefully, "Well…if you want I could…like…test the switcher out and—"

Everyone: **NO**!

"Sheesh!" Gemini pouted, "Turn a person chibi once…"

"ONCE! More like 4 or 5 times!" Tyson argued back, glaring.

"Awwww, c'mon, PLEASE?" Gemini begged, holding out the switcher.

"…" Tyson was quiet.

"Pretty please?"

"You know how much you sound like a girl when you say that?"

"I am technically a girl…"

"Say what?"

"I told you before…I'm gender switched 'cause of Jubilee, who is not my twin sister as everyone prolly thinks…"

"Really?"

"Yes really…now can I use it?"

"ON WHO!" Tyson yelled.

"I dunno…Can I aim it at someone random?"

Bryan scowled, "Aim it at me and die, you freak of nature…"

Gemini gulped, "M-Max?"

"…" A cold glare from Judy made Gemini's skin pale and he closed his eyes, pondering.

"Uhhh…I'll do someone random…" Gemini just held out the switcher and pressed the button.

——XX

"I said I was sorry!" Gemini whined, whimpering. "I even showed you the marble before I put it in—it was BLUE!" Gemini protested as everyone chose to ignore him and try to resolve the current matter—currently, a chibi Garland. How he was hit, though, you just gotta blame Mariah…I told everyone compact mirrors were evil, but did they listen? Nooo… —mutters— I hate the reflection concept…

But, either way, on the bright side…Kai, and oddly enough Raul and Julia, returned to normal!

The not-so-bright side? Kai was hyper on and off, just like a child (or chibi in everyone else's case) and…for some reason had a lot of blackmail… a LOT of blackmail…and by a lot, I mean blackmail on pretty much everyone except for a few chibi's.

Another bright side? There is none. Stop being such a optimist. Geez...

"What are we gonna do now?" Romero asked as the chibi's started a game of freeze tag. Apparently, they were trying to get Kai to play, but even in his "just returned to normal" stage and was hyper, he still had enough coldness to glare and tell them to back off.

"I don't know, at least we know the switcher works," Julia said as she and Mariah giggled over a magazine.

"Yeah," Raul agreed as he enjoyed being over 2 foot 3 again.

"Kaaiii…"

"NO."

"Pwease?"

"NO."

Spencer laughed as Tala and Hiro both tried to get the older to play with them, "Still not giving up, eh?"

"Pwease!"

"NO!" Kai snapped in exasperation to both the chibi's and Spencer's question.

"Pweeeaasseeee?" Tala begged, tugging Kai's hand.

"Yeah, pwease?" Hiro asked, using big chibi eyes as did Tala after he saw the bluenette's tactic.

"…N.O. What part of that do you two not under—!" Kai stopped dead. "…Oh god…don't…" Kai closed his eyes after seeing tears, real ones, starting to well up in the younger bluenette's eyes. Kai opened one eye, seeing the chibi starting to cry, Tala glaring at Kai fiercely.

"Good goin', yah big meanie," Tala said, sighing as he attempted to cheer up Hiro.

"…Oh, uh…c'mon…don't…cry…Er…please?" Kai stuttered out, everyone turning their attention towards the trio. "H-Hiro…c'mon!"

Hiro either ignored him or didn't hear him, but either way he kept crying as Tala attempted a funny face to make the chibi laugh. It didn't work, but it made Max giggle…which in retrospect _really_ isn't that hard…

"Kai, what'd you do NOW?" Bryan asked, lifting his furry head and looking at the chibi duo and elder Russian, who glared at the dog and cursed at him in, apparently, Russian.

"Why is my brother crying…?" Tyson asked, sweatdropping as he walked over and sat down next to Hiro and pulled him into his lap, Tala sighing and muttering, "I almost had him cheered up," under his breath—aimed at Tyson, of course.

"Again," Mystel added, to Tyson's sentence, sighing. "He's sensitive, isn't he?"

"That…" Tyson started, "Or just…like 3 or 4 years old."

"That too."

"Dammit, I didn't do anything! They wouldn't leave me alone!" Kai retorted, glaring.

"So? The LEAST you could've done was play with them, Kai! Wouldn't have killed you, that's for sure," Spencer said, sighing heavily. "Honestly."

"Shut up, Blondie," Kai snapped, glaring at Spencer now, as the blonde sweatdropped and backed up, holding his hands up defensively and for protection.

"Hmm…maybe you could…apologize…yeah…! Maybe that'll help!" Tyson added dumbly.

"…" Kai just glared harder. Of course, who wouldn't when Tyson had a blonde moment when he wasn't even blonde? Idiot… "Idiot…"

"Okay, okay, I heard the narrator…Sheesh!" Tyson huffed.

"HEY! I resent that blonde thing!" Spencer argued, Max, although he was chibi-fied and most likely sugar-high at the very moment, agreed, protesting (in colourful language) that blonde's weren't stupid. I, for once, agree.

So, uh…—rewinds—

"…" Kai just glared harder. Of course, who wouldn't when Tyson had a Jenny moment** (1)** when he wasn't even a Jenny **(1)**? Idiot… "Idiot…whoa, wait, didn't I already say that!"

Oh, uh…looks like rewinding doesn't actually…rewind the fic…ehh…

"Meh, anyways, I resent that blonde thing still!" Spencer argued.

"Yeah, anyways, where were we?" Tyson asked.

"Do we need to make you another script?" Kai asked, raising an annoyed eyebrow.

"YES!…I mean…NO!…I mean…MEH!" Tyson went all "shifty-eyed" and huffed.

Everyone: —sweatdrop—

"You know, something needs to happen…a plot hole or something…" Tyson mused randomly, completely changing the subject.

"AH! SHUSH!" Lee snapped, "Do you WANT to give the authoress ideas!"

"…no…"

"THEN SHUT UP!"

Max just sweatdropped and he and Tala ran up and dragged Hiro off, who was trying to get away from Tyson and Lee, who just started fighting and arguing.

"Check out what Gemini find!" Max said excitedly as he dragged Hiro into a bush, where all the chibi's were gathered, watching Gemini blow huge bubbles.

"Wow…!" Hiro said, gawking and watching Gemini blow a bubble about as big as Gemini himself—which was about 5' 10".

"BUBBLE!" Max screamed, glomping it, as did Hiro, Brooklyn, and Mystel along with Ray. The bubble didn't pop, but they fell right through it and were sitting in the bubble as it lifted off the ground, all the chibi's staring in wonder…until Gemini cursed loudly in what seemed to be Korean, before shouting,

"NO!" Gemini and the remaining chibi's screamed as the quintet lifted higher, Mystel and Hiro clinging to each other, scared of heights, Brooklyn was just enjoying the view, Max was muttering something about wanting to be a bird, and Ray was complaining about…something. "OH KUSO OH KUSO OH KUSO!" Gemini yelled as he raced to where the others were. Currently, they were trying to hold Lee and Tyson back from killing each other, almost everyone sitting on Tyson to keep him down and 3 or 4 teens were sitting on Lee.

"GUYS! GUYS!" Gemini screamed, flailing his arms wildly as the chibi's ran and screamed in the background, each yelling in native tongue. The only one who seemed to be calm was Garland, who was actually just pacing and mumbling.

"What! We're KIND OF BUSY RIGHT NOW!" Mariah snapped as she shifted her weight on Lee, making him growl…which look weird since it was technically Emily.

"BUTMAXANDSOMEOFTHEOTHERSAREFLOATINGAWAYINAGIANTBUBBLEANDICAN'TGETTHEMDOWNANDHEEEELLPPP!" Gemini yelled in one, long, drawn-out word as he flailed his arms frantically. The others stopped what they were doing and just stared.

Everyone: …what?

"…" Gemini sighed, out of breath, and just pointed upwards, panting from his outburst.

The gang looked up and Kevin decided to break the awkward silence, "I see nothing but a bird… And its most likely Hilary's cousin!"

Hilary was going to grab Kevin and choke him with her bare…claws when Bryan suddenly spoke up.

"…Wait, you said my line," Bryan argued as he had Ian reach into his pocket and set the script down. "I'm supposed to say 'And its most likely Hilary's cousin!'" Bryan said triumphantly

"Oh, sorry," Kevin apologized as the two animals put their scripts away.

"WAIT! Bryan, do you have a slingshot in there somewhere!" Gemini asked quickly, racing over to Bryan and pointing to his jacket.

"…More than most likely, yes," Bryan responded. "It'll cost ya."

"How about a scratch behind the ears?"

"What do I look like! A Do— oh yeah…"

"So?"

"No."

"Well than what can I give you?" Gemini asked hurriedly, grabbing Bryan by the fur on his jacket and shaking him frantically.

"…"

"Belly rub?"

"STOP IT!"

"A date? With someone? Anyone!"

"No…"

"4 FREAKIN' CHIBI'S ARE FLOATING AWAY IN A BALLOON AND YOU HAD BETTER DAMN HELP ME OR YOU'LL BE IN THE ONE IN THE HOSPITAL!" Gemini yelled, growling and shaking Bryan even harder than before. Bryan blinked, wide-eyed, before shaking his head and sighing. Then he said, unusually calm,

"Then by all means." Bryan replied as Gemini dug into Bryan's pocket, his arm emerging a few minutes later gripping a slingshot. He searched around frantically before settling on grabbing Jet's beyblade, coincidently made of rock.

"Hey!"

"Sorry, man, I need it!" Gemini said as he positioned the beyblade and pulled it back and aimed, not noticing the other pair of eyes watching the bubble…

———XX

"Uh, sir Voltaire…"

"Yes Kimara?"

"You are…fully aware that 5 chibi's in a balloon have just floated by, correct, sir?"

"Yes Kimara, I am."

"Very well, then, sir…" Kimara said and turned back out, looking out the window.

"…" Voltaire coughed and cleared his throat and Kimara sweatdropped and turned fully around,

"Shall I burst their bubble so to speak, sir? And capture them?"

"Yes Kimara…"

"Right…Sorry, sir, me and Jubilee will get on this."

"Jubilee and I."

"I'm not permitted to let you do anything, sir…"

"…JUST GO!" Voltaire bellowed.

"R-right!" Kimara stuttered, racing out of the office, grabbing Jubilee by the wrist, who was eavesdropping from through the door, as she did.

———XX

Max was now humming happily a bizarre song as Mystel and Hiro refused to let go of each other—Brooklyn was no consolation to the duo and Ray was twitching, trying to fold his ears so they closed and he didn't have to listen to Max sing.

"And I towd Santa Cwause I wisheded I was a bird so I could fly all about da universe!" Max sang as the other three eventually covered their ears, dead tired of having to hear "And I told –insert someone's name- I wisheded I was a bird…etc, etc, etc…"

Hiro sighed loudly as he and Mystel finally let go of each other.

"TEE!" Max suddenly yelled.

"Huh?" The other three asked in confusion.

"I tink he is wefuring to da—" Brooklyn was cut off by Mystel,

"TREE!"

**_POP!_**

The chibi's all screamed as the bubble burst, but luckily the chibi's were blessed with Mystel's fast reflexes and Hiro's strong grip. Mystel quickly gripped the nearest tree branch with the branch under his elbow, supporting him, while Hiro gripped Mystel's ankle and Brooklyn's wrist with the other, Max hugging Brooklyn's leg for dear chibi life, while Ray brought the bottom with hanging onto Max's ankle.

"Nice weflex, Mystie!" Max complimented. Mystel nodded, smiling.

"Wanna know da bad ting?" Mystel asked.

"I'm scared ta ask…" Brooklyn mumbled.

"The branch is breaking…" Mystel noted.

"WHAT?" The chibi's screamed as the break broke. They hung there, suspended in midair.

"…?" Brooklyn blinked and then sighed.

Hiro sweatdropped, "I hate cartwoons…" Hiro muttered as the branch suddenly fell 3 seconds later.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Ow! That was wright in my ear!" Max complained as he covered his ears. The five chibi's had landed safely on the branch below them.

"Wow!" Hiro said, amazed, "What a wucky break!"

"You can say DAT again!" Mystel said, smiling. Brooklyn nodded, sighing with relief.

"What a lucky break!"

Mystel sweatdropped, "I was being…being…sa.…sarcasmastic!" Mystel said, trying to say the word "Sarcastic" but instead said something else.

"Dat…wasn't me," Hiro squeaked.

Kimara smirked, "Nope, it was ME."

Max let out a high-pitched screech, "KEMARY!"

"It's KEY-MAR-UH! KIMARA! Dunce!" Kimara snapped as Jubilee suddenly jumped down next to them and grabbed them.

"Say your prayers now," Jubilee ordered, smirking evilly, as she threw them into a bag. The last thing Max mumbled before the two villains started off was,

"I bwame you, Ray…"

——————XX

I'm sorry if that was short! I can't tell! And sorry again for the LATE update. —sighs— I was really busy with tests, projects, birthdays, homework…meh. But, I updated and I suppose that's all that counts, right?

**(1) **My friend Jenny can be stupid at points, so my other friend Allyson will say to the others of my gang when they're stupid…. "You had a Jenny moment!" instead of "You had a blonde moment!" It's all in fun. Odd fun, but fun nonetheless.

NOW! R&R please! –smiles and waves-

_T-LW-T_


	18. The Blame Game With New Players

Astera Snape: Yush, poor little Hiro. –Hugs him— And Kai was just acting normal, I suppose…but HOW could he resist such a cute face? …and I wonder what blackmail he has, too…o.O And yeah, Tyson's a good brother, as I think I've said before. And thanks X3 I liked that line too. Max just seems like the one who would turn to someone and say "I bwame you, (insert name)." And thank you for patiently waiting! Oh, and just for you I doodled up a picture of Kai going hyper. I was out at dinner couple nights ago (Place called 'Whitehouse Inn') and had nothing to do while waiting for food, so I decided to doodle.

It's not the greatest (I doodled it in 5 minutes…what do want from me? XD), but it gets the point x3: http/img155.imageshack.us/img155/4039/whenkaigoeshypertlwt5ii.jpg

BeyMistress05: Thank you, Bey!

WolfMoonSinger: (x2) Glad you found me. X3 And thanks, Bri. Glad you liked 'em!

**Chapter 18: The Blame Game With New Players**

"I bwame you."

"What?"

"Yeah, ya heard me! I bwame YOU!"

"I DIDN'T DO NUFIN'!"

"DAT'S WHAT DEY ALL SAY!"

Max and Ray were now in a heated argument. Hiro, along with Brooklyn and Mystel, was covering his ears and was tempted to tape them shut with the tape the 5 had discovered in Max's pocket.

"Wait," Brooklyn said suddenly as Hiro moved to tape his ears shut, "Lemme use that for a sec," Brooklyn coached as he took the tape from Hiro.

———XX

"Dat was a good investment," Mystel said happily as Ray and Max sat in the corner, eyes swirled () and mouthed gagged and shut with hands tied together behind their backs.

"Me agwee," Hiro said, smiling as Brooklyn smiled back. "Now what?"

"…Hiro's wight…dat was our only source of entatainment…" Mystel said sadly as Brooklyn sweatdropped and mumbled,

"Anybodeh got some carwds?"

"No!" Mystel yelled, "What do we wook wike…kangagwoo's?"

"Why kangawoo's?" Hiro asked, clearly puzzled.

"Duh…da pouches!" Mystel exclaimed, rolling his eyes. Hiro and Brooklyn sweatdropped, sighing as Mystel pouted.

"What now?" Ray asked. Max nodded,

"Yeah, what?"

"AHH!" The three chibi's screamed, "How did ya bowth get untied?"

Ray shrugged, "Woophole," Ray explained.

"…Damned things dey are," Max mumbled.

Brooklyn sweatdropped, "Err…"

"I still bwame you!" Max pointed at Ray.

"I TOLDS YA IT WASN'T MY FAULT! I DIDN'T DO NUFIN'!" Ray screamed, glaring as his eyes slit.

"Er…" Max turned to Hiro, "I bwame you!"

_SLAP!_

Hiro crossed his arms, pouting seeing as he had just slapped Max. Max turned to Mystel,

"I BWAME YOU!" Max pointed at Mystel. Mystel glared and max backed off, seeing as Mystel still had the temper of Garland from when they had switched. When Max turned to Brooklyn to blame him, the prodigy glared,

"Don't even tink 'bout it…" He warned. Max backed off—A mad Brooklyn? Not fun…not fun at all…

——XX

"…" _Glare_.

"Stop glaring at me!" Gemini whined as everyone continued to glare. "I know where they are!"

"Well, then, WHERE ARE THEY?" Judy yelled. "My son just floated away in YOUR giant bubble!"

"My brother, too!" Tyson glared and Bruce added 'as well as my chibi-fied son!'

"What about Mystel?" Garland added, glaring. "Brooklyn, too!"

"AND RAY!" Mariah yelled.

"Err…" Gemini paused. "…Kimara…kinda…kidnapped them."

_SLAP!_

"OW! That hurt, Mariah!" Gemini whined, holding his cheek which now had a red hand-shaped mark on it.

"THEN GET THEM ALL BACK!" Mariah yelled. "I AM NOT AFRAID TO KILL YOU!"

Gemini gulped, "Uh…there's…there's good news…and bad news…What d-do you want f-first?"

Everyone looked at each other, "…Good news."

"The area is very high strung and we'll never be able to get in there!" Gemini smiled.

"…and the bad news?" Lee asked.

"Oh wait…" Gemini paused, "That was the bad news."

"THEN WHAT'S THE GOOD NEWS?" Kevin shouted.

"Uh… I know where they are and can get them back with all of your guys' help!" Gemini explained.

"…"

"…"

"There's more to the bad news, isn't there?" Emily asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Er…yes…" Gemini said slowly. "Uh…Boris and Voltaire are kinda running the business…"

"WHAT!" The Blitzkrieg Boyz yelled as well as Kai.

"Er…yeah…" Gemini sweatdropped.

"…Let's get moving." Kai said and started walking.

"Do you even know where you're going?" Gemini called after him.

Kai stopped, "…No."

"Then _please_," Gemini and Jet walked in front of Kai. "Try to keep up!" Gemini raced off, Jet in the lead, as the others followed him, barely keeping up.

"Hell, where'd he learn to run so fast!" Lee asked, running next to Mariah, who had Kevin holding desperately onto her shoulder.

"I don't know," Mariah answered as she glanced to Rick who was running next to her.

"This is crazy!" Rick said as she panted slightly, "They're running too fast! We can't keep up!"

"Funny," Bryan mused as he raced past them, "I can."

"That's because your runnin' on four legs!" Michael yelled after Bryan as he caught up to Jet and Gemini, running evenly at their side.

"Damn dog," Kevin mumbled.

"Got that right," Mariah agreed. "I think we lost Mrs. Tate and Mr. Kinomiya, though…"

"Nah," Tyson motioned backwards, "They're back there!"

"_Way_ back there…" Emily mumbled, sweatdropping.

"Whoa, wait, guys, STOP!" Jet yelled suddenly. But they were all distracted…

_WHAM! _

"You know…I yelled out STOP for a reason…" Jet growled, taping his fingers on the ground, him being on the bottom of the pile-up.

"Well maybe I didn't hear you!" Tyson argued as he huffed. Unfortunately, Jet was under Tyson…

"I YELLED IT!" Jet snapped, glaring. Tyson sweatdropped,

"Err…sorry?"

"You better damn be! NOW GET OFF ME! All of you!" Jet snarled, glaring up at the teens. One by one they all jumped off, leaving a twitching Jet. "Some friendly advice…LOSE SOME WEIGHT!"

"…Are we at da base?" Johnny asked, pointing. Jet dusted himself off before looking up.

"Yup. That'd be it!" Jet replied.

"It just _screams_ "Evil Lair" now, doesn't it?" Oliver asked, sweatdropping as she put her hand behind her head.

"That…" Tyson started slowly, "AND the fact that it has a giant neon sign on the front that reads "Evil Lair"…"

"That too," Jet replied as he started to the door.

"Those guys are just WANTING to get caught, aren't they?" Kai asked boredly as Spencer and Ian agreed.

"Whoa, whoa, what about security!" Gemini asked as Jet continued to walk.

"Heellloooo…did you forget?" Jet rolled his eyes, "I can phase through stuff, remember?"

"…No, actually," Gemini started slowly, "No I don't…"

Everyone: —sweatdrop—

"Let me just pick the lock…" Jet replied as he phased through the door.

——XX

"Are they comin' for us?" Max asked boredly as he and Mystel played some sort of hand-game.

"'Course dey are!" Hiro said, smiling.

"…You are WAY too optimissic…" Ray said, sweatdropping.

"Optimistic," Brooklyn corrected.

"Whatevah!" Ray scoffed.

"Hey wook…a vent!" Hiro pointed upwards.

"…" Everyone blinked, "You just have a knack for findin' vents, dun cha?"

Hiro nodded proudly, "Yup!"

"Who cares?" Max asked as he jumped up from his sitting position, "Wet's GO!"

"…I feel wike dis is a woophole…" Brooklyn muttered, sweatdropping.

"Why's dat?" Mystel asked as he ran over to Max and Hiro.

"'Cause dere is a laddah," Brooklyn pointed out.

"…WOW!" Mystel gasped, grinning, "How convenient!"

"Very!" Hiro agreed as the 5 filed into the ventilation shaft.

Max suddenly stopped as they were crawling and the 4 behind him crashed into him. "Wait…"

"WHAT!" The 4 behind him snapped.

"…What if da heat turns on?"

——XX

"On your right is the Cells, All right?" Jet pointed left, "And to your left you see Kimara and Jubilee tied up, cursing at me in…what seems to be Russian…HEY HEY! There are children here!"

Bryan sighed, continuing to walk with Tala riding on his back, half-asleep, "Must you point everything out?"

"Yes."

"Well stop!" Bryan snarled as the others sweatdropped, agreeing. Jet rolled his eyes,

"Fine."

After about 6 minutes of walking in silence, without Jet informing them of anything, Tyson reluctantly spoke up.

"So… where are we now?" Tyson asked, looking around.

Everyone: GRAH —anime fall—

Kai glared at Tyson, an anime vein on his forehead, "You are such an—!"

———XX

"IDIOT!" Mystel yelled, smacking Max. "You fwippin' IDIOT! You gots us lost…AGAIN!"

"OW!" Max whined as Mystel hit him again. "WOULD YOU RATHER WEAD?"

"YES!" Mystel yelled.

"NO!" All the other chibi's behind him yelled.

"…Sheesh…" Mystel grumbled. "Get wost ONE time…"

"ONE?" All the chibi's yelled, "IT WAS WAAAYYY MORE THEN THAT!"

"Was not…" Mystel mumbled, glaring at them as the 5 continued through the ventilation system. Ray suddenly shushed them,

"Shh! I hear voices!" Ray growled at them as they all shut up and crowded around the opening of the vent plate. Inside was an office…with two men inside.

"…" Brooklyn frowned, "It's Bowis…"

"And that meanie Voltar!" Mystel complained.

…

"I'm sorry to report sir that your grandson is no longer a chibi, so we were not able to capture him," Boris reported, crossing his arms. Voltaire closed his eyes and grumbled,

"Then who DID your little lackeys get!" He ground out, opening his eyes and glaring.

"Well, we did manage to get Brooklyn Kingston, Hiro Kinomiya, Ray Kon, Max Tate and Mystel…whatever his last name is," Boris informed.

"Ah, yes…all right….BUT THEY ARE NOT WHO I SENT FOR!" Voltaire bellowed, slamming his fist down onto his desk.

"A-Ah, yes, I understand that! But we can get who we want by using them…" Boris tried to reason.

"And how is that!" Voltaire growled.

"W-Well…we DO have the prodigy along with Tyson's brother…" Boris started, "And Garland a-and the others for sure will try to get Mystel back….and Judy Tate will of course, along with the rest of her team, will want Max back and Mariah and the rest of the White Tiger-X will stop at nothing to get R-Ray back…!"

Voltaire pondered this, "Yes, yes…you DO have a point…perfect. I have a plan already. Follow me, Balkov!" Voltaire commanded as he stood up and exited the office, Boris following him.

…

Once the two men had exited the room, and a few minutes after they were sure they were gone, Mystel growled.

"BAIT?" He yelled, "THEY'RE GONNA USE US FOR _BAIT_?" Mystel screamed before Hiro clamped his hand over the blonde's mouth.

"Do you WANT dem to come back!" Hiro snapped as Brooklyn took the ventilation cover off.

"I'm NOT gonna be used for bait again," Brooklyn growled as he jumped up, followed by the other 4 chibi's.

"So what we gonna do?" Max asked, frowning. "We can't get outta here!"

"…" Ray suddenly smirked. "Sabbytooge."

"Ya mean zabotige?" Mystel corrected.

"He means SABOTAGE," Brooklyn re-corrected, closing his eyes and smiling at his vocabulary skills. He suddenly snapped his eyes open, "I mean, WHAT?"

"Mystie, Maxie, you're CRAZY," Hiro sweatdropped. "We'd get in SO much twouble!"

"Dat's the point," Ray said, smiling and showing off his fangs. "They'd throw us out!"

"…" Max twirled his finger near his head, saying Ray was "cuckoo".

"HEY I SAW THAT!" Ray growled, glaring at Max.

"…Might be a good idea…" Brooklyn pondered.

"…You're stupid to bewieve that!" Hiro snapped, glaring. "They'd just like throw us in a cell or-or-or…or a dark room!"

The four chibi's sweatdropped at the younger as he waved his arms frantically up and down.

"Hiro…YOU'RE crazy," Max corrected, pointing at Hiro and twirling his other finger near his head again.

"I AM NOT!" Hiro complained, pouting.

Mystel suddenly started bouncing.

"Huh?" Max looked at Mystel.

Mystel was now twirling and bouncing, grinning and giggling madly like a mad Egyptian chibi.

"Is he havin' a seizure…?" Hiro whispered to Brooklyn, who shrugged in response.

Mystel bounced his highest yet, yelling hyperly, "SUUGAARR RRRUUSSHH!"

Chibi's: Oh. That. —sweatdrop— T.T

Max suddenly had a mischievous grin, "I say…we go awong with Ray-Ray's pwan…"

"What!" Hiro looked at him, "You can't be sewious!"

"Oh, but I am!" Max laughed and ran up to Voltaire's desk, grabbing an…oddly placed potted plant. He tugged it to the ground, shattering the clay pot and sending dirt everywhere. He now grabbed a bottle of water (How conveeeeeeniiieennent… ) and poured it in the dirt and stuck his hands in what was now mud. "Wet's go!" Max stuck his hands onto the wall, making two chibi-sized mud handprints.

Mystel giggled and stuck his hands and feet in the mud, bouncing up the fan and clutching it, swinging, "TURN DA FAN ON, DUDE!"

Max nodded and raced the on-switch, flicking it. Mystel's hyper scream was heard as the 4 glanced and saw his spinning around and around very fast, mud splattering everywhere.

"OW! Dat's my eye!" Ray whined, wiping mud out of his eyes.

"S-S-SO-SOR-SORR-SORRY R-RA-RAY-R-RA-RAY!" Mystel managed to get out as he spun around and around faster and faster. Ray shrugged it off and ran to the phone, pulling it off the desk and picking up the receiver.

"Ray-Ray, what if we get in trouble…!" Hiro asked quickly as Ray started pressing random numbers.

"Shhh! Someone's answering!" Ray ignored the fretting Kinomiya beside him as he heard someone pick up.

'_Hello?_'

"Hewwo, dis is Voltie's personal seckretary," Ray answered as professionally as he could.

'…_Ray? RAY, is that really you? Oh god, where are you?_'

Ray paused. Apparently, he had dialed Mariah's cellphone number…that or he dialed Judy's and she was caught up in something at the moment so Mariah had to answer.

"Uhhhh…" Ray blinked, "WRONG NUMBAH!" He was about to hang up when Hiro snatched the phone from him,

"Mawiah!" Hiro said quickly, "We at Voltie's in his office!"

'_What are you doing in there!'_

Hiro blinked and looked around, seeing Mystel bouncing from wall to wall leaving muddy foot prints, Max and Ray were preoccupied in pulling a giant vase (with the plant in it) over so it would shatter, and Brooklyn was ripping up papers on Voltaire's desk as well as throwing them onto the ground and messing them up, tossing other things off the desk as well.

"You name it…" Hiro mumbled, sweatdropping.

'_What's that supposed to mean?_'

Hiro was about to explain when Mariah started cursing and apparently was fighting over the phone. He just closed his mouth and waited as the 4 chibi's behind him started pulling the rug and messing it up.

'_Hiro!_'

"Ty-Ty? HI!" Hiro said, grinning.

'_Damn, we were worried about you guys! What the hell are you doing in Voltaire's office?'_

"Well," Hiro started, "We couldn't exactwy stay in da cell…Max and Ray wouldn't shut up." In the background, Tyson heard Max yell 'I STILL BWAME YOU, RAY!' "So we twied to gag them…"

'…_You tried to what now?_'

"Gag dem. It didn't work…"

'_Apparently…Ah, either way, I— WHAT THE! HEY! GIVE ME THE PHONE BACK, MARIAH!'_

'_Ugh, shut up Tyson. Hiro, let me speak to Ray!'_

"He's busy wight now," Hiro admitted, sweatdropping as Max and Ray continued to attempt to pull the vase down.

'_Doing what!'_

"Uh…would you bewieve me if I said dey're plotting against da pwant?" Hiro asked as the vase fell to the ground and shattered and the cheers of the two chibi's were heard.

'_Err…yes. Either way, Jet's leading us to Voltaire's office, so stay p—_'

"Oh! Gotta go, Mawiah!" Hiro chirped, grinning, "We're going ta expwore!"

'_WHAT? No! HIRO! DON'T HANG—'_

Click!

Hiro hung the phone up, smiling, "Okies! Wet's go!" Hiro looked around the room, sweatdropping, "…"

"Wet's just go…" Max said as he, Ray, and Mystel jumped into the other ventilation shaft, soon followed by Brooklyn and Hiro.

———XX

"…He hung up on me…" Mariah growled, snapping the phone shut and handing it back to Judy.

"Ah, chill, we're almost to the office, anyway!" Jet informed, grinning. "They're good kids—they're probably waiting for us with open arms!"

"…Uh, Yeah…" Mariah did a fake cough and cleared her throat, "about that…"

"Not now, Mariah," Michael rolled his eyes, "Talk later."

Gemini bounced ahead, "AH-HA! Here it is!"

Tala looked down at Bryan (since he was riding on his back), "Bry-Bry… Gemini hyper?"

Bryan grumbled something (apparently in "Dog") before nodding as a reply, scowling.

"Here's the office!" Jet said as he opened. "HOLY…"

"What?" Everyone asked, running next to him, "WHOA."

Bryan burst out laughing, "HAHA! We should sign those chibi's up for redecorating class! HA!"

Everyone just glared at him.

"We need to find them!" Lee crossed her arms.

"Where could they be!" Oliver asked, looking around the messed up room.

Tala grinned, "Vent!"

Spencer looked at his chibi-fied captain, "…huh?"

"The vent!" Tala repeated, pointing to the open ventilation shaft. "They prolly went through dere!"

"All right then," Robert started, "Who's going to try and follow them?"

Everyone paused before shiftily looking at Mathilda and Hilary, who were completely oblivious.

"…" Tyson coughed.

Mathilda and Hilary just looked around.

"…" Tyson coughed louder.

They didn't hear him.

Tyson gave up with the cough, "COUGH COUGH COUGH!"

Hilary didn't look at him, but responded all the same, "You should get that cough checked, Tyson."

…

Everyone fell over anime style.

"IDIOTS!" Bryan yelled, glaring at them. Hilary and Mathilda looked at each other with confusion.

Kevin sighed loudly, sweatdropping, "You two are going in there."

"What! Why us?" Mathilda and Hilary snapped in unison.

"You're small enough," Ming Ming informed, glaring at them. "We don't dare send Tala, Garland, Johnny, or Enrique in there."

"And if we refuse?" Hilary asked, puffing out her chest.

Rick clenched her fist, "Then we'll FORCE you!"

Moses sighed and walked over the them, grabbing Mathilda and Hilary.

"HEY! PUT US DOWN!" The two animals yelled in protest as Romero lifted Moses up enough to stuff the two through the vent.

"Now go and find them!" Moses ordered as he jumped down, closing the shaft as he did so the girls couldn't come out.

Loud animal curses soon were heard from the vent.

"I hope the chibi's aren't in trouble…" Michael said, sighing.

Tyson grinned, "Now WHAT could they POSSIBLY do?"

"Yeah, flood the building?" Spencer suggested, laughing, as soon did everyone else at the crazy idea.

——XX

"DARN IT, RAY!" Max yelled angrily as he clutched the pipe with his arms and legs, hugging it with his body upward, his hair soaking wet and hanging over his right eye.

"YOU FREAKIN' IDIOT!" Mystel added loudly, glaring as he hugged a beam, his body hanging downward, his hair also wet. Ray smiled sheepishly, clutching a different pipe, chuckling nervously as Hiro glared at him,

"Nice goin'," The youngest hissed as he scrambled up to a pipe near Mystel, doing the same as the others, hugging a pipe, only he was much wetter since he had been trying to stop the mishap.

"Ya, weally," Brooklyn added, glaring as he hugged a support beam tightly and for his life. The five chibi's were each in a different corner, excluding Mystel and Hiro, who were in the same. The 5 chibi's were high above ground for a one reason and for one reason only…

Ray decided to see what the cork in the pipe prevented and he was curious about what the sign said, also, (WHICH was "DO. NOT. TOUCH.")

And he apparently had….as you could guess…flooded the building. Picture this:

A 13 or so foot ceiling. A broken pipe at the top (not one the chibi's were clinging to), pouring water out of a snapped in half metal (the ring broke, okay?), 5 chibi's hugging objects for their lives, with the water up to 10 feet already, the door closed.

The last thing heard was Max mumbling angrily,

"I STILL bwame you, Ray…"

——————————————XX To Be Continued…

Ahhhh, Max's infamous ending line. XD Hehe, poor chibi's…Wonder how they'll get outta this one?

Ah, anyways, hope you liked this chapter. Sorry it…seems short. –sighs- I try to make them long, honestly I do, they just never seem to come OUT long…uh…Yeah….Sorry……… –sweatdrop-

Any who, R&R please! It builds strong bones!

Oliver: DAMMIT, YOU, WOLF! THAT'S MILK!

Me: Whoa, you guys haven't been in here for awhile! Welcome back!

Oliver: …darn it! –sighs-

Me: -evil smirk- Ah-ha, any who, R&R Please. It makes me a happy wolfie!

_T-LW-T_


	19. The Waterworks Work!

I've been so brain-dead on this lately…I really am running out of ideas…If any of you have ideas your willing to share for this, feel free to email me or message me or contact me somehow… I also didn't have too much…motivation for this chapter—been feeling kinda left out of the race if you know what I mean…I've been really down-in-the-dumps lately since this one bitch (from my school—I don't even know his f—king name! He won't stop IMing me!) won't get off my back… So… Yeah…add to the fact that my teacher suddenly decided to give us a 60 page (No joke…I counted…it's 60 pages!) poetry assignment due Friday…And she WONDERS why everyone in the school hates her. **SHE WONDERS, DAMMIT**. –sighs, stabbing pencil down- Enough of my ranting.

**Astera Snape: **Thanks! I bet Voltaire and Boris won't be all to happen with their office either. And yes, Max is going to get that line in here a few more times probably X3 so…yay? And thank you! I had fun doodling the hyper Kai! I've been meaning to draw a group picture of everyone, but I keep changing the story so it's hard to keep it up-to-date XD

—

Oh, and does anyone know how "Mystel" is pronounced? I haven't seen GRev (damned Jetix or whatever the hell it is…) and I've heard two ways: "Miss-stell" and "Mis-tull"… I'm just curious, but it's been bugging me… If you know, would you tell me please? –bows- I'd appreciate it.

**Chapter 19:The Waterworks Work!**

"Hmph! I hate them so much right now!"

"Ditto! I can barely move!"

"I got cobwebs in my tail!"

"Least you don't have a wing span!"

" –mumble- Or a bossy attitude…"

"WHAT'D YOU SAY?"

"Oww! Sensitive hearing, here! –growl- Unlike YOU, I have EARS!"

"I DO HAVE EARS! They're just…really small holes on the side of my head!"

"Damned bird…"

"Damned fox…"

If you couldn't tell by now, Mathilda and Hilary were arguing in the ventilation shaft. What a wonderful place to argue seeing as it echoes every time you yell and it can probably be heard throughout the entire building since all the shafts are connected…

But other than that, it's a GREAT place to argue!

…

Not.

Man, when will they learn? It's like placing a big neon sign on your evil lair that reads "EVIL LAIR"… How stupid can you get!

———XX

"Boris…"

"Yes, Sir Voltaire?" Boris questioned, looking at the man, as Voltaire Hiwatari looked out the window of their lair. Sadly, the boa constrictor had NOT eaten Boris…ugh…14 or so chapters ago and he had been returned to normal, badly enough. The boa made a new contract for me that stated he doesn't eat things that will give him evil heartburn… damn that boa.

"…Do you think we should've put that big neon sign on the entrance of our secret evil lair that reads in big neon letters "EVIL LAIR"?" Voltaire asked, cupping his chin in his hand.

Boris didn't have the heart to tell him it was the stupidest idea in the world, "Uh… of course sir…"

"…You have the most idiotic ideas…" Voltaire sneered, glaring at the purple-haired director. It was, after all, HIS idea, although the…er…-cough- "evil genius" or rather evil "genius", wouldn't admit that it was. He was in denial so far…

"Uh…sorry sir…?" Boris said carefully as he looked at the security camera. "Funny… Sir, is this one out of order?" Boris tapped the screen of the camera that appeared gray-ish and had random items floating around in it with light reflecting every which way. It almost looked liked the room was flooded…but HOW could THAT be, huh?

"Shouldn't you know?" Voltaire muttered angrily as he looked at it, "What the h—… " He stopped dead. "…Wait…."

"What is it sir?"

"…When the HELL did we get a security camera…?"

This question made both of the –coughveryelderlycough- men stopped and thought the same thing as everyone else probably is right now:

…When DID they get a security camera?

———XX

"This way?"

"No, it's this way…"

"You're sure?"

"Yes—pretty sure…"

"I think it's this way!"

"Well I say it's THAT way!"

" Well **I **SAY IT'S THIS WAY"!

"Who gives a damn what you say!"

"ME!"

"IDIOTIC FAT MORON!"

"STUCK UP JERK!"

Bryan glared at Tyson and Jet, who were now in a heated argument about who was right about which path to take. Jet, of course, was right since he knew his way around the place and Tyson…well…Tyson didn't.

"You guys…stop arguing…you're givin' me a headache…" Garland complained, sighing.

"…Are you normal? Like not chibi-fied anymore?" Julia asked, looking at him and apparently noting he was taller than her again.

"Apparently," Garland replied gruffly while rubbing his temple, cursing while closing his eyes with annoyance.

"Ah!" Gemini clapped his hands together, "So you…are normal…and feel perfectly fine? No tail? Nothing?" He asked excitedly while walking faster to keep up with Garland's pace. He looked up at him, grinning and hoping for the answer he wanted.

Garland looked at him with one eye, checking behind himself for anything out of the ordinary (or at least as "ordinary" as they normally were), "Uh…yeah…I guess so."

"YES!" Gemini threw his fist up before racing ahead of both Jet and Tyson yelling something along the lines of, "IT WORKED IT WORKED IT WORKED!"

"…Did he get into Daichi's sugar stash?" Judy asked carefully as Gemini ran far ahead, bouncing and yelling "GUESS WHAT WORKED!" in a singsong voice over and over again.

"But Monkey-Boy isn't even here," Kai protested, crossing his arms.

"No wonder it's been so quiet— Tyson and Daichi haven't been arguing," Ming Ming mused as he put his arms behind his head. "Kinda too quiet without the twerp."

"…I wonder where he is, anyway," Ian mused. "I'm curious what he's up to, now, as well…"

———XX

Daichi looked around, "…Should I even ask why I have red fur, a wet nose, round ears, a tail, and menacing claws that could tear someone's eyes out (A/N: Thanks for the mental image, Daichi…- end sarcasm-)?" Daichi looked at himself—which was currently a small red bear. "…I better not."

———XX

"Dunno, but it can't be anything bad, right?" Spencer mused as everyone shrugged.

———XX

"I hate ventilation shafts…" Mathilda grumbled. "OW!" She whined as she banged her head on the "ceiling" of the vent.

"Don't we all…?" Hilary said sadly as she tried to keep up with Mathilda. "Shouldn't they have sent Kev—"

Mathilda suddenly bumped into someone, sending both of them backwards onto their backs, while whoever she bumped rubbed his own head, "whoops, sorry, Mati!"

Mathilda growled while rubbing her head with her paw, glaring at who she bumped into, "Watch where your going, you bas—!"

"KEVIN?" Hilary exclaimed, cutting Mathilda's curse off, as the green cat sweatdropped,

"They sent me after you," He replied, shrugging (or at least as best as he could) and smiling. "They said I should be useful and help. And besides, I never turn down an opportunity to get more lines!"

"Ah, true, true," Mathilda mused, sweatdropping. "…I just noticed—has Rick said ANYTHING?"

"Enrique and Johnny have been quiet as well," Hilary added as the two oddly coloured animals started walking, Hilary struggling to follow them since she couldn't run as easily as she could fly.

"You know…I wonder what the chibi's are—…huh?" Mathilda lifted her right, "What? It's wet?"

Kevin lifted his paw, shaking it off, set that one down and did the same with all of his other paws, and continued doing it continuously, not stopping, spraying water onto Hilary, "I hate water even more now…"

"H-Hey!" Hilary spluttered out as she spit out some of the water Kevin splashed onto her.

"Whoops, sorry," Kevin apologized as the three animals continued to move, Kevin complaining about the water and how he was a cat and cats hate water and how he wanted to go back and—

"Why is there so much water…?" Mathilda asked curiously, cutting off the long rant of Kevin's, as they followed what seemed to be where the source was coming from. "Man, it's like a…a…"

"A lake?" Kevin supplied, stopping his whining. Mathilda shook her head—apparently she wanted a more scientific answer than what she was receiving. Her pink fox ears twitched as she looked around, trying to spot anything that might tell them why the ventilation shaft was slowly becoming an indoor pool.

"…I wish I knew how to drive…" Kevin mused suddenly and…awfully randomly as well.

"What the hell does that have to do with anything!" Hilary snapped as Kevin shrugged,

"I don't know, but I wish I knew how."

"You're under-aged. You're what…14?"

"And your point iiiissssss…what?"

"And you're a cat! A GREEN cat might I add."

"You know…you ARE aware I could eat you now…right?"

"Err…but I don't taste good?"

"Well how about I find out NOW?"

Mathilda sighed and sweatdropped as Kevin tackled Hilary and the two tumbled around, cursing and yelling and cursing in every language they could. Mathilda just walked ahead of them, leaving them behind, as she turned to go left in the fork in the road—er vent… but as she did, she spotted two small rabbits at another fork in the road—err…vent. One was a violet purple with blue eyes and the other was blue with violet eyes. The violet one was on the right and the blue one was on the left, the violet one smiling cheerfully and the blue one frowning glumly.

"Uhm, excuse me," Mathilda looked at them, "Which way is the boiler room?"

The rabbits pointed in the direction…unfortunately they each pointed in a different direction. One pointed right while the other pointed left.

"Errr…" Mathilda blinked, "What's going on here?"

The violet rabbit grinned, "We each point directions. We each tell what way to go. Only one of us gives the right answer, while the other one always lies!"

"Errrrrrr…." Mathilda now looked even more confused—maybe the rabbits should've tried rhyming that little introduction of theirs—which kinda made her wonder if Jubilee or Gemini (while he was against them) turned them into rabbits (when they used to be human)…because C'MON! They're BLUE AND PURPLE for the love of Zeus! WHERE DO YOU FIND BLUE AND PURPLE RABBITS? Erm, anyway, as Mathilda look confused, the rabbits dropped their paws back down by their sides.

Almost as if to reassure the gesture they did, Mathilda took a deep breathe and asked again. "…Which way is the boiler room?" Mathilda questioned, cocking her head. And again, they each pointed a different way, the same way they had previously pointed. Mathilda thought about this and restated her answer, "Which was ISN'T the boiler room?" Again, they pointed in different directions—only this time they pointed the opposite way they were before. Mathilda scowled, thinking over another question before something popped into her head, making her grin evilly, "Hrm… Which way is the candy shop?"

The two of them just blinked in confusion, not pointing either way. Mathilda sighed, this way getting her nowhere fast.

"Man…I wish it was as simple as saying "Point to yourself"!" Mathilda whined loudly, screwing her eyes shut, stomping her paw down onto the ground, making water splash into her face. When she looked up to snap an angry question at them, the one bunny was pointing at himself, smiling, while the other was pointing at the opposing bunny, frowning. Mathilda blinked when something suddenly clicked. You could almost hear the gears ticking inside Mathilda's head as she thought…

'_I get it, now…When I told them to point to yourself…the one who lies can't point to himself because that would be the truth and he can only tell lies…unless he's lying… and when he says he can only tell lies that means he's lying when he says he's lying but if he's lying then when the truth teller can only tell the truth does that mean he's lying… but then if he was lying wouldn't that mean that the liar is the truth teller as well and if that is so then why is he pointing the opposite way? UGH I'M CONFUSED. Er…setting that logic aside, I suppose…So now if I ask them which way is the boiler room, I can trust the one who points the correct way! Yes! …Unless he really is the liar and— UGH. DAMN. THAT. DAMN. LOGIC._'

"Which way is the boiler room?" Mathilda asked for the third time. Again, they pointed in different directions, but this time the "truth teller" as Mathilda denounced him, pointed at the "liar's" path while the "liar" pointed at the "truth teller's."

"WHOOP!" Mathilda cheered as she jumped up and down before racing down the right path (literally…the left path was a dead end), "THANKS!" She yelled back as the two bunnies yelled "Nice meeting you too!" back at her…which made Mathilda kinda mad since one of them was lying (or WAS he?)…. Until one of them shouted, "I MEAN IT WASN'T NICE MEETING YOU!" and she assumed it was the liar since it sounded a little more high-pitched than the truth teller's voice.

"How nice," Mathilda mused as she ran down the vent, the water rising up to her … er… do foxes have knees? "… Aren't I missing something, or is it just me?" Mathilda mused as she continued to wade through the vent's water way. She looked around for a while and didn't spot anyone arguing beside her. "…Nah, it's just me!"

———XX

"R-Ray-Ray!" Max whined, coughing up water, "Ta watah's awmost to ta ceiwing! I BWAME YOU RAY!"

Ray looked at the blonde, shaking, "I-I know!" The 5 chibi's were now shaking out of their wits. The water was slowly rising to the top of the room and was only a foot or two away from completely submerging the room in nothing but water with 5 drowned chibi's…

"B-Bwookie…" Hiro whimpered, already in tears unlike Max who was refusing to cry. Brooklyn bit his lip as the 5 chibi's climbed onto a platform that was floating upwards. Hiro clung to Mystel seeing he was the closest to the youngest at this point. Mystel quickly hugged him back, shaking like a leaf.

"W-what are we gonna d-do?" Max asked worriedly, "I-I dun WANNA DIIEE!"

"We won't!" Brooklyn protested, "I-I know we won't!"

The 4 panicked chibi's looked at him with a look that simply said: "You're crazy." Brooklyn's smile faltered and he looked down sadly,

"Okay, fine, we'll all gonna die." Brooklyn said sullenly, sighing, "Better?" Brooklyn asked glumly as Mystel glared at him harshly as this made Hiro become even more frantic from the statement and start crying even more and shouting things in Russian, which he most likely learned from Kai when he was a chibi.

"Bwookie!" Mystel scolded as his felt his shirt get wetter from both the water rising and from Hiro bawling into his shirt. "**Not** hewping!" Mystel snapped indignantly over Hiro's cries, glaring as best as he could.

"Sowwy!" Brooklyn apologized, his bottom lip trembling as the water slowly went up. "Ack!"

"I wish I could see my mommy one wast time…" Max cried loudly as he started bawling as well, sending Mystel and Ray into crying hysterics as well. Brooklyn just whimpered, not panicking, but just simply sitting there crying as Max hugged Ray and cried, Ray doing the same to the blonde.

"I w-wanna s-s-see Lee and Mawiah and Kevin and Garwy and Lee's granddaddy that kinda scares me cause he's weird…" Ray complained, tears spilling from his golden eyes.

"I miss D-Daddy a-a-and T-T-Ty-Ty!" Hiro managed to whimper (In English) between tears and sobs. Mystel looked up at the ceiling, which was now only inches from his head. He took a deep breathe, closed his eyes, and…

"**HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP**!"

Screamed. LOUDLY. AS LOUD AS HE COULD (which was pretty loud, by the way, if you couldn't tell.)

The other chibi's looked at him, sniffing and… thinking…that that was actually a good idea. They looked at each other before taking a deep breath and yelling with the young Egyptian,

"**HHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP**!"

———XX

Robert sighed, "Jet, are you sure you know where you're going? I'm having my doubts…"

"WE AREN'T LOST!" Jet yelled back at them as he slammed his fist on the dead end's wall in front of him. "…I just don't know where we are!"

Everyone: JET! –anime fall—

"I can't believe you got us lost!" Gemini fumed as he yelled at the black-haired boy, who simply sweatdropped and didn't move from his position of facing the wall with his fist against it, the cat-eared boy bent over from his position, grumbling.

Jet just sighed as Johnny and Enrique giggled, "What is it?" He asked glumly as he turned around, frowning.

"Don't cha hear it?" Johnny asked, grinning and giggling again. Enrique nodded,

"What are ya? Deaf?" Enrique giggled as well, smiling. The others looked at each other curiously—what could the two mini Majestics be talking about?

"Uh…What?" Rick asked, blinking with confusion.

"Listen!" Johnny ordered as the hall fell silent, the teens and adults listening…

"**HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP**!"

"Was…" Garland closed his eyes, placing the voice quickly, "Mystel? That's Mystel!"

"**HHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP**!"

"That was the chibi's!" Tyson gasped. Mariah bit her lip,

"I hope they're okay…" Mariah said worriedly. Lee sighed,

"Don't worry, Mari," Lee said soothingly as she ran her hand through her (or rather Emily's) bangs.

"I know…but…"

Whatever Mariah was going to say was never heard because Jet cut them off,

"Hit the deck!" He snapped as he pulled them all into the darkened wall. Voltaire and Boris stopped in front of teh dead end,

"What do you MEAN THE BOILER ROOM IS FLOODED!" Voltaire yelled at the director, who flinched,

"I-I mean that the pipe broke and the room is flooded!" Boris replied quickly, taking a step back.

"WELL ARE YOU GOING TO FIX IT?" Voltaire bellowed and slammed his fist down hard on the wall, making the director flinch again,

"Uh, well, yes, of course sir, let's…j-just go to your other office and… "

Jet had to slap his hand over his mouth to keep from laughing at the mental image of what they would look like when they saw the office after the chibi's "redecorated."

"**HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!**"

"…What was that?" Voltaire turned to Boris, who simply shrugged.

"Who the hell is yelling!" Boris growled, looking around.

"It's coming from the boiler room," Voltaire snarled, "BORIS! SEE WHO IT IS! NOW!"

Boris hastily and wordlessly ran to the boiler room while Voltaire stormed off to his office.

After Jet was sure the two men had run off, he came out of the shadows, "Hm…This is slightly random, but what do you think would happen if we gave the chibi's water balloons?"

"Dear GOD shut your trap! Don't give them random ideas!" Gemini snapped, hitting his friend behind the head and failing to notice Tala's chibi evil smirk that no one caught, "Let's g—? Huh?"

WHOOOOOOOOOOOSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Lots of running ensued after this along with shouts in Russian, Japanese, English, Egyptian, Spanish, Chinese, French, Italian, and somehow Korean.

… Oh, right, what happened. Okay, okay, cue flashback…

**FLASHBACK (unfortunately)**

_Boris headed to the boiler room where cries of_

"I BWAME YOU RAY!" (Max, of course)

_And_

"NEVER TOUCH A (bleep)ING PIPE! DIDN'T THEY TEACH YOU ANYTHING, CATBOY!" (Apparently Mystel…maybe he should stop hanging around Garland so much?)

_Boris paled as he noted the water seeping out from under the door, "What the hell…?" He grasped the handle and turned it…Bad move, evil man. _

_And thus, the:_

_WHOOOOOOOOOOOSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!_

_Sound._

_Out of the bolted metal door came the 12 feet of water as Boris screamed and ran the opposing way, yelling in rapid Russian. The 5 chibi's and 1 cat and 1 fox on a wood shelf that had broken off from the cabinet flowing with the water. 4 screaming chibi's and 1 wailing one, along with two animals who were currently hugging each other and screaming "MY GOD WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!" along with a brown falcon struggling to fly away from the water as the huge tidal wave roared through the hallways._

_More screaming, cursing, and many-a soaked teens and adults soon followed._

_And that's not even half of it—Considering I can't mention what happened with Voltaire and his office seeing as it would exceed the cursing limit as well as the rating…. probably would exceed the M rating as well…_

_SO BWAHA. END FLASHBACK!_

**End Flashback!**

"Never…again…" Mariah mumbled angrily as she wrung out some of her hair with her hands, "do I want to see water…AT ALL… AGAIN…"

"I'm still pondering the aspect of how we got outta there," Tyson said as he wrung out his hat, a futile attempt to dry it, as a chibi Hiro refused to let go of his leg, crying and saying something incoherently to Tyson in…what apparently seemed to be Russian. He hadn't let go of his "older" brother since they gang had reunited with the chibi's and Emily kept teasing that he was never _going_ to. Max was asleep in Judy's arms, occasionally saying something in Chinese— one phrase made Lee, Mariah, and Kevin wide eyed and made Lee spit her water out, coughing. I'm going to take a wild guess and say it was something bad. Ray was talking to Johnny cheerfully and occasionally gesturing around to the others or to something, and for odd reason the two had become close friends in the past 20 minutes they had escaped from the "evil lair." No one dared asked WHY the hell they were becoming friends, anyway, but it kept them out of trouble so they honestly didn't care. Mathilda was shaking like a leaf from her experience with the shelf (and the bunnies who, as she dubbed them, "pointed in different directions like floppy-eared (bleep)ing freaks who have no (bleep)ing sense of direction what so (beep)ing ever.") and Kevin was complaining that he had swallowed feathers from his fight with Hilary.

Mystel also had refused to let go of Garland's arm, and Garland, by this point, had given up trying to get the chibi off since he seemed to ignore him and only wail something in Egyptian… and since no one else spoke Egyptian, they all just blinked and ignored him. Brooklyn didn't seem all to phased and was just sitting in the grass, surrounded by small animals.

"I can't believe we survived that," Bryan mumbled, shaking water off himself. Spencer nodded,

"It's Karma," Spencer replied, shrugging. He was sitting around with all of the other teens and animals while the (not fretting) chibi's played a game of tag…FAR FROM ANY CLIFFS WHAT SO EVER… yeah.

"Spencey," Tala asked, tugging the tall teen's sleeve. Tala hadn't wanted to play tag until Hiro got off of Tyson's lap (FYI, Tyson was sitting down now and Hiro had moved onto his lap and clung to his jacket now) and was currently laying on Bryan's stomach, making the husky growl, "Who Karma? She nice?"

"Er…Karma isn't a person…" Spencer blinked, "It's what comes around…You know…. What goes around, comes around."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…That doesn't answer your question, does it?"

"No, not weally," Tala honestly replied, sighing. While Spencer struggled to explain the concept of "karma" to Tala, Tyson failed to notice Hiro had wandered from his lap with Mystel and Max (who had un-clung from Garland's arm/"woke up" from his mom's arms).

Kai was leaning on the tree, his eyes closed, ignoring everyone around him until a loud shout of "WHAT PART OF KARMA DO YOU NOT UNDERSTAND DAMMIT!" made the slate-haired boy jump in surprise. Kai looked at Spencer curiously as Tala huffed and rejoined the rest of the chibi's, who were currently lying on the grass, mumbling to each other in random languages…although none of them were speaking the same language, the conversation seemed to go pretty smoothly.

"Eh, so what now?" Oliver asked as she untied her ponytail, letting her hair down. "I mean, we're miles away from any civilization that we know of and we're stuck with…how many chibi's again?"

"10," Judy supplied. "And I'm not sure, Oliver…"

"Well," Moses started, swinging upside from a tree branch by his legs, over the teens and two adults, who were seated in a big circle, "We could always camp out!"

"That's like your first line in… " Rick silently counted, "4 chapters… And this is my first line in… wait I said something earlier in the chapter. WHY AM I GETTING LINE DEPRIVED!"

"Shut up, Rick," Miguel said, glaring at him. Beside him, Mathilda sweatdropped as the other simply sighed.

"Kai-Kai-Kun?"

Kai snapped his eyes so abruptly from the nickname, the sudden burst of light made him fall forward... strange, but that's what happened. He glared at the chibi Tala and Hiro who were looking innocently at him. "What do you want…" He growled coldly, glaring hard. Hiro visibly flinched from his tone and the glare, but Tala only grinned, not phased at all—apparently he was used to it.

"We're bored." Tala got straight to the point, "Play with us?" Tala asked, cocking his head cutely. Kai simply responded by getting up and resuming his earlier position. Hiro frowned,

"Awwwww, c'mon, pwease?" Hiro tugged Kai's pant leg lightly. Kai ignored him.

"Ya, c'mon, Kai-Kai-Kun!" Tala teased, grinning and tugging on Kai's pant leg as well, "Pwease?"

"No."

"Pwease?" The two chibi's started in unison.

"No."

"Pwease?"

"No."

"Pwease?"

"Nyet." **(A/N: Russian for "No")**

"Pozhal'sta?" **(A/N: Russian for "Please" … but it also kinda means "you are welcome" XP… or does it means "Please, you are welcome?" O.o The sheet I had was… a little off, I think.)**

"Nyet."

"Pozhal'sta?"

"Nyet."

"Pozhal'sta?"

"Nyet."

"Pozhal'sta?"

"Nyet."

"Pozhal'sta?"

"NYET!"

"Pozhal'sta?"

"NYET!"

Tala and Hiro frowned and whimpered, "Pozhal'sta?"

"NYET DAMMIT NYET!"

"Poooozzhaaallll'stttaaaa?"

By now, everyone was looking over at Kai and Tala and Hiro as the chibi's pleaded a Russian Plleeaaaassseeeeee? and Kai growled a Russian NO!

Finally, Bryan and Jet had enough,

"WE'VE HAVE ENOUGH!" Bryan shouted over them. Kai and the chibi's immediately shut up, looking at the purple jacket-wearing husky dog. "KAI JUST (bleep)ING PLAY WITH THEM! IS IT THAT (bleep)ING HARD!"

"OR FIND SOMETHING FOR THEM TO DO!" Jet added, growling. "KHAROSHAW?" (A/N: Kharoshaw is Russian for "OK"… but it also means "Good" XP In this case, it's OK)

"…Okay…" Kai grumbled, glaring at the two fuming Russians. "…Tyson, what do you have in that damned backpack of yours, anyway?"

"Uh…" Tyson zipped it open and started to dig through it, muttering random things in Japanese. Out of his backpack he took out…

A screwdriver.

A beyblade.

A Frisbee.

A couch.

A computer. (luckily not related to Dizzi, or she would've been mad)

A pad of sticky notes.

A box of tissues.

A folder.

A dictionary. (why Tyson had a book is beyond me, though)

A whip ('for use on Boris only' engraved on the handle)

A can of silly putty. (Must be his brains… -shot- )

A remote.

A cup.

A refrigerator. (… This is self-explanatory, isn't it?)

A TV.

A script.

A pack of matches. (…we better confiscate those before burns something down…)

A green-almost-blue marble.

List sound familiar? It should. It's exactly what Bryan had in his pocket… save some of the subtitles weren't there.

"DO YOU HAVE ANYTHING INTERESTING IN THIS BACKPACK OR JUST EVERYTHING ELSE BUT THE KITCHEN SINK!" All the teens and animals and adults (the chibi's found it amusing) yelled after 5 minutes of Tyson pulling out random junk.

A toy sink was pulled out moments later.

"….I…won't ask…I really just won't ask…" Michael said slowly as he blinked.

Pause.

"…" Tyson pulled out a bag of something. "Hm? Hey, water balloons!"

Gemini cast a suspicious _You knew he had those earlier, didn't you?_ kinda look that made Jet sweatdrop and chuckle nervously.

"How about we let the chibi's play with the water balloons?" Tyson suggested.

DING, DING, DING!

Tyson is stupid, as given WATER BALLOONS to CHIBI'S is… well…

Bad idea number ONE.

"Hmm…why not?" Judy agreed.

DING, DING, DING!

Judy is apparently also stupid, as agreeing with Tyson NEVER leads to anything good…. unless it's on where to eat. Then by all means…

Bad idea number TWO.

"It doesn't sound like a bad idea. Let's get the water!" Hilary chirped as Mathilda nodded.

DING, DING, DING!

Hilary and Mathilda both have apparently lost all their common sense as: A) There is no hose for miles upon miles. B) Where the hell are they gonna get the water? Or … Better yet…C) WHY the hell would they get the water?

Bad idea number THREE.

And counting…

Sheesh, while they're at it, why don't they just hand Voltaire a little key and a sash-thingy that says "Ruler of the Earth" and say: "Voltaire, we here by surrender and the world is now yours. Kill us all and/or make us your slaves and/or mindless zombies."

… Whoops—better not give them any ideas…

——XX

"Okay, you … 10?" Judy started uncertainly, "We have a few buckets of water balloons for you to play with. After those are done, we have a snack for you, all right?"

The chibi's all nodded as each of the teens handed the chibi's a water balloon.

"And…go!" Immediately, the adults and teens ducked and hide as screams of "AH IT'S COLD!" echoed through the clearing as the water balloons were thrown. The scared teens peeked out and…unfortunately, Kai hadn't gotten the message of "GET THE HELL OUTTA THERE THEY'RE THROWING WATER BALLOONS DAMMIT" from Tyson as he was just leaning on the tree… or he was until…

"HEY KAI-KAI-KUN!" Tala yelled as Kai opened one eye and looked at him boredly. "SURPRISE!" Kai didn't have time to move out of the way, and if he did, he would have been hit anyway, as Ray, Tala, Mystel, and Max pummeled the slate-haired boy with water balloons, soaking him through.

The others, including Bruce and Judy, were trying desperately not to laugh at the sight of the soaking wet Kai and the 4 giggling chibi's. Kai growled as he shook his head, spraying water all over.

"You little br—… ACK!" He attempted to duck as Tala pelted him in the chest, "TALA I WILL KILL YOU!" Kai shouted as Tala got him again, this time directly in the face. "WHY YOU!" Kai lunged for the redhead, who sidestepped and ran off, giggling with another water balloon clutched in his hand. Kai grabbed a water balloon himself and chased after Tala, who was easily evading him. That was it for them to give in— the others who were hiding burst into laughter at the sight of an enraged Kai chasing after the quick and evasive chibi Tala, Kai shouting in Russian at him. The look on Bryan, Ian, and Spencer's faces suggested it wasn't to be repeated.

The other chibi's sighed and collapsed backwards on their bottoms, annoyed because their main target was now occupied with Tala. Hiro was the only one who didn't look too phased by the concept and was just sitting down next to Brooklyn, who was sitting next to Max, talking to him in what seemed to be Chinese. Max was responding in Russian…like earlier, somehow the conversation seemed to go rather smoothly.

"GRAH! TALA!" Kai growled and shook his fist at Tala, who started giggling uncontrollably, seeing as he had just hit Kai in the stomach with enough force to send him backwards onto his bottom. "Huh?" Kai blinked in confusion, as did everyone else there, as Tala strode over to the bucket (there was 4 buckets of water balloons). He wasn't getting a water balloon, Kai knew, since that bucket was empty. So…what was the redhead doing?

Tala only hummed something (something along the lines of 'Mary had a little horse, little horse, little horse, his fur was brown and oh so coarse, that little horse of hers!') as he picked up the bucket with a little struggle and ambled over to Kai, grunting slightly with the bucket's weight.

"...Huh? What are you… Wait… Tala… what is in there? Tala? TALA DON'T YOU DARE DUMP THAT—" Kai was cut off.

SPLLLASSSSHHHH!

Tala started giggling madly as Kai growled. The bucket was filled to the brim with water, which was now dripping down Kai, his head hidden under the bucket. Everyone laughed harder, bar the chibi's, as Kai growled.

"TALA I WILL KILL YOU!" Kai yelled as he lifted the bucket up and tossed it off his head (the bucket ended up hitting poor little chibi Hiro in the head). Kai growled as Tala kept giggling from the fact that Kai's shark fins on his face were running and dripping from the water. When Tala stopped giggling long enough to look at Kai, he realized the teen was serious.

"WAAH!" Tala screamed and turned tail, running as fast as he could away from Kai. "OH C'MON KAI-KAI! YA WOULDN'T WEALLY KILL ME WOULD YA?" … "OH KUSO MAYBE YA WOULD!"

Mystel sighed, "Is Kai-Kai gonna kill Tally? " The Egyptian boy frowned as the other chibi's shrugged.

"Nah, he woves him too much," Max chirped, grinning.

"Yeah," Brooklyn agreed.

"But now we need a new target!" Ray complained, "Who should it be?"

"Dunno," Max replied. "…" He suddenly smirked, "…Huddle in, boys…" Max ordered as Brooklyn, Mystel and Hitoshi got into a circle around Max, utterly confused. "Now, here's what we do…" Max started whispering.

"They're plotting something," Garland said warily as he pointed to the chibi's. He was peeking out from behind the tree, where all the others were hiding.

"How do you know that?" Tyson asked curiously, "For all we know they could just be whispering and huddled up and talking to each other."

"…" Everyone, bar Judy and Bruce, gave Tyson that 'you're an idiot' look as Tyson glared at them.

"I KNOW they're plotting something because they keep looking over at us!" Garland explained, glaring at Tyson, who glared back. "If that doesn't scream "they're plotting something" I don't know what does!"

"WE'RE PLOTTING SOMETHIN'!" Max suddenly yelled from the huddle.

Everyone: … —sweatdrop—

"Apparently MAX…" Judy said slowly (In response to "I don't know what does") as the other chibi's started mumbling to Max in multiple languages which all roughly translated to…

"YOU IDIOT!" Mystel hissed, growling. "We can't let them KNOW we're PWOTTING something!"

"But they alweady DO know we're pwotting something…" Hitoshi argued, frowning.

"…" This took a minute to fully click in Max's mind, "…Well…I…you…he…we…she…AW JUST SHUDDAP AND SIT DOWN!" Max growled as the chibi's quietly sat down cross-legged and in a circle.

"I have a question." Mystel raised his hand as Max and other chibi's slowly turned to him, wearing a look of "What the hell does he want now?"

"That's a statement, actually." Brooklyn said smartly, smiling. Mystel glared coldly at Brooklyn as Max sweatdropped,

"Uh…ya?" Max ushered the Egyptian to go on.

"Does it involve water?" Mystel asked as he brought his hand down.

Max blinked, his plan running over in his mind quickly, "It involves dat waterfall and dat dam. What do you think?" Max ignored the chorus of "ooh, you said a bad word…" from Ray.

"Uh…yes?" Mystel answered, grinning shyly.

"Then yes. Water. Lots…and lots…of water." Max replied slyly, smirking evilly. "But first…we need a distraction. Mystel, Ray…you know da dwill…" 

Mystel and Ray smirked, "Wet's see if these wosers can catch a fast ball…" Ray smirked with a catlike smirk.

"…You know I think Michael can," Mystel mused.

"Shut up, Mystel," Max growled. "And one thing, Ray…"

"Yeeess?"

"I BWAME YOU!"

———————————TBC

Max just keeps getting those lines in there, now doesn't he? XD Well. Yeah. He'll probably get in that line a few more times as well –sweatdrop-

Any who, R&R Please!


	20. Flashlight, Bright Light, and Midnight!

YAAAYYY IT'S SUMMER VACATION. FINALLY. (actually it's BEEN Summer Vacation) —throws confetti up cause she doesn't have to deal with evil Mrs. George anymore— Gimme a wewt, wewt! IT'S A WONDER DAY!

XX

**Astera Snape: **Yeah, I can understand that (although people at school don't tend to want to mess with me…bad rep). And welcome, I'm glad you liked it and made ya laugh! And yeah, I had fun with that part; Kai did deserve it x3! And (I say 'and' a lot…) luckily I got a big idea which I can expand on the next chapter or so, but thanks for offering –smile-

**CoCoPicchu: **I told you once, I told you again—if you're gonna review so much, GET. A. USER. NAME. XD But yeah, no pity for Kai! Mwuaha! And yeah, they really do work XD

**Big Green Eyes: **Er, that wasn't on the planned schedule, but I might if I get a chance.

XX

By the way, everyone! Sorry I took so long, by the way. Major writers' block, but that was cured when I found out where my parents are dragging me on vacation! YAY ESTATES.

Uhhh…Yeah… the… next chapter. Yeah… not too much more to say…

——————————————

**Chapter 20: Flashlight, Bright Light, and Midnight!**

"BRIGHT LIGHT BRIGHT LIGHT!"

Everyone turned to look at Max, who was currently playing with his flashlight. And by playing I mean turning the flashlight on right in front of his eyes, blinding himself until he turned it off. Each time yelling "BRIGHT LIGHT BRIGHT LIGHT" as he did.

"I. Want. To. Stran. Gle. Him." Bryan ground out, growling as he tried to pull his ears shut.

Judy glared, "Don't you TOUCH my son, Kuznetsov… " She glowered as the teens all flinched under her cold glare. Let's get one thing established. I'm sure you're all wondering what happened to the dam plan, right? Well, you see, Mystel and Ray had started their plan, but Max got a little too excited and blurted out his own plan… So, the adults foiled their plan before the chibi's blew up the dam and caused a tidal wave… again.

So that's that, basically.

"I FIXED IT! I FIXED IT!" Gemini yelled, jumping up.

"…" There was a pause before Kai suddenly looked up at him boredly, "Oh… you're still here?" Kai looked at the cheering teen. Gemini gave Kai a blank, but sad, expression.

"Sadly for you, yes," Gemini replied. "BUT LOOK! LOOK!" Gemini aimed the switcher at the chibi's; they started freaking out, thinking Gemini was pointing a gun at them. "Err…" He aimed it at Kevin, who was asleep. "Here kitty, kitty, kitty!" Kevin groggily lifted his head and looked at Gemini, and before Kevin could say anything, the poor kitty was engulfed in a blinding green light.

"AH BRIGHT LIGHT BRIGHT LIGHT!" Max screamed as the light slowly faded. Standing before them… was…

———XX

"Uhhhh… Why was there a scene change…?" Mariam asked curiously as her red cat body stretched out.

"Maybe so the readers don't think we've been disowned from the story?" Kane suggested.

"Can it, blue-boy," Ozuma muttered angrily.

"You know technically YOU'RE the blue-boy now," Joseph said pointedly, blinking.

"I SAID **CAN IT**." Ozuma repeated, growling.

———XX

"HELL AND HOLY TO THE SWITCHER!" Kevin yelled, jumping up and down happily, "I'M A TWO-LEGGER-TAIL-LESS-MIDGET AGAIN!"

"Ha!" Gemini smirked, laughing, "I hate to say it, actually, I LOVE to say it—I TOLD YOU SO! I TOLD YOU IT WOULD WORK!"

Everyone: —sweatdrop— Errr…

"Does this mean we all can return to normal right now and we can finish the damned fic?" Tyson asked excitedly and mumbled under his breathe: 'Cause I REALLY wish I hadn't agreed to this job.'

Gemini paused. "… No."

"WHAT!" Tyson stomped his foot down, pouting, "WHY NOT?"

"Because… It can only do one person per 5 hours. It's not a very strong machine, you know," Gemini sighed, crossing his arms.

"Well," Judy started, "At least we know the switcher works, right?" Judy smiled as all the teens and animals nodded, agreeing.

"That's the good part." Jet mumbled angrily as Gemini sweatdropped.

"Wanna know the bad part?" Gemini asked nervously.

"…I'm afraid to ask—" The teens, animals, adults, whatever moaned. "—But what?"

Gemini grinned sheepishly, "The marble disintegrated… "

"WHAT DO YOU (bleep)ING MEAN THE (bleep)ING MARBLE DISINTEGRATED!" Bryan yelled, "I DON'T WANT TO BE A (bleep)ING DOG NO (bleep)ING MORE AND YOU HAD BETTER GET A NEW (bleep)ING MARBE OR ELSE YOUR (bleep)ING IN FOR IT!"

—**XX This Fiction has been interrupted on account of _someone _going over the swearing limit and the contract we made him –coughforciblycough- sign XX—**

_(The set is now pitch black)_

"Good GOING, BRYAN!" Kai growled.

"LIKE I GIVE A SH— "

"Kaaaiii…I dun wike the dark…it's scarwy." A whimper.

Kai felt someone latch onto his leg and sighed, "Tala, get the HELL off me."

"NO! You big and strong—protect me!" Tala protested, whimpering and clinging tighter.

"Awww, he likes you Kai—not his fault!" Hilary giggled. "I think it's cute that he's so attached to you!"

"Well I DON'T!" Kai shook his leg, but Tala clung tighter,

"NO!"

"Wittle big bwother…" Tyson felt Hitoshi latch onto his leg as well. The older bluenette sweatdropped from the name (even IF it was technically true). "I dun wike the dark either…"

Eventually each of the chibi's were clinging to someone's leg (…which leads me to: "HOW did they know who was who when it was pitch black? The neko-jins I can understand… but… Meh…." _Normal-Non-Chibi Tala_: I'm labeling that as plot hole #87… —jots "chibi's seeing in dark miraculously" down on a clipboard— Me: …Where'd that clipboard come from? _Tala: _… -jots down "clipboard mysteriously appearing- Plot hole # 88.)

_Drip!_

"GAH!" Kai shook his head as a large droplet of water fell on him, "What the hell!" He shook his leg and then head a loud "Thump!"

"Kaaaiii! Why ya throw me off…?" Tala whimpered. "Made me hit my head on da rock…"

"Rock? What rock!" Kai snapped. "We're in a forest and there was NO rock before!"

_Drip!_

"ACK!" Mathilda shrieked as a large drop of water landed on her head.

Brooklyn suddenly turned on a flashlight, "Dere." He said proudly as he spun the flashlight around the room, aiming it at people. Max strode over and snatched it,

"MY FWASHWIGHT! MINE!" The blonde snapped, glaring. "NOT YOURS! MINE! MINE!" The gang sweatdropped before they looked around at where they were.

"A cave?" Tala asked curiously. Kai blinked and looked at the chibi captain as he pulled out a clipboard, "I'm wabeling dat as pwot hole #89." The redhead jotted "sudden scene change nowhere near original" down on the clipboard before putting it behind his back, causing it to vanish. He blinked and then took it back out, "Pwot hole #90." He said, jotting "disappearing clipboard" down.

"Interesting…" Miguel mused. Mathilda crawled up onto his (or rather Michael's) shoulders and stood up on her hind legs.

"I wonder where we are…" She asked curiously as Brooklyn walked around a little bit.

He suddenly spoke up, "Well… from da height of da stawagmite and stawactite fowmations, da water dripping and how constant it is… wack of wight… " The young prodigy put his hands on the wall before grinning, "We in da middle of the cave just outside of … Sibewia."

"AGAIN WITH THE SIBERIA THING!" Michael yelled angrily. "WHY ALWAYS SIBERI— … did he say Siberia?" Brooklyn nodded. "Oh hell is it gonna get cold…" Michael grumbled.

Kai sighed and then suddenly…

THE CAVE LITE UP! Well, like something was illuminating it, anyway.

"…Pwot hole #91." Tala said boredly, jotting "cave lit up—physically impossible" down.

"What time is it?" Oliver asked curiously as everyone started walking in the way that Brooklyn said was the way out.

"Uhhhh… " Johnny looked at his watch, "21:45."

"…." Oliver blinked. "What?"

"He say 9:45 PM," Enrique said, smiling to himself. "See? I can tell time!"

"Yeah, well my watch not digi!" Johnny bragged, showing off the watch. Enrique scowled, seeing he was right.

"Well either way…" Rick urged as the gang kept walking. "So what now?"

"We keep walking until we reach the entrance/exit I suppose," Robert suggested as the gang wandered hopelessly around for the next hour or two. 

"THIS IS HOPELESS!" Kevin yelled angrily after the second hour passed. "IF I DIDN'T KNOW ANY BETTER I'D SAY WE WERE GOING AROUND IN CIRCLES!"

"Hey…" Max started, "Haven't we passed dat rock 20 or so times now?"

Brooklyn shook his head, "Nah. I counted—329 times…" The chibi replied.

"THREE HUNDRED TWENTY-NINE TIMES?" Tyson yelled loudly. Hitoshi whimpered,

"Wittle big bwother…" He tugged his fuming "little big" brother's pant leg as Tyson growled. "The cave moved."

Everyone's eyes widened, "CAVE IN!" They screamed as stalagmites (they're on the top right? Or is it stalactites? I always get them confused…) started falling down, once almost hitting Max if Bryan had not grabbed the chibi's shirt collar and tugged him out of the way.

"RUN!" They all yelled as they started running, unfortunately most of them went the other way…  
**  
_CRASH!_**

…

…

…

"Kai?"

"Kaaiii…"

"Kai? Yo, Kai?…."

"Ahem, wet me try… **KAI WAKE UP AWWEADY KUSO!**"

Kai shot up, panting, "What the hell!"

"Owwie!" The slate haired teen blinked and looked down at Tala, who had landed on his head, seeing he had been standing on Kai's chest, trying to wake him up. "Dat wasn't nice!"

Kai scowled, "Whatever Tala. Who else is here?" Kai asked, glaring. The chibi pouted and pointed to Max, who was now, for some reason, a normal but hyper 15 year old again. "Oh joy."

"Aw, be nice," Max teased, laughing.

"Where's the others?" Kai asked irritably as he stood up.

"Separated. They're on that side—" Max pointed to a large pile of rocks, blocking the two teens and a chibi from the rest of the gang. "—of the rocks, while we're on this side of the rocks."

Kai grumbled, "Great. Just when things were ALREADY going SO well…"

"Do I detect sarcasm?" Max asked, snickering. He shut up when Kai sent a cold glare to him. Max smiled sheepishly, "Either way, Kai, we're screwed. We can't get through."

"How are you 15?" Kai asked, raising a bored eyebrow as the trio started walking down the cave.

"I… Well… " Max paused, "I'm not sure."

Tala pulled out a clipboard, "Pwot hole #92…" He jotted down "Max changing ages mysteriously".

"Tala…" Max said suddenly as the chibi put the clipboard away, "Aren't you afraid of the dark?"

The redhead nodded.

"Then why aren't you now?"

The redhead simply pointed to Max's flashlight.

_BZZT!_

"…Out went the flashlight!" Max said in a singsong voice that sounded like "pop goes the weasel" for some reason…

"AHH!" Tala quickly clung to Kai's leg, whimpering. "KAI!"

Kai grumbled angrily, "Tala. Off. NOW." Tala whimpered,

"No! Me scared of dark!" Tala cried, clinging even tighter to the slat-haired boys leg. Max snickered, causing Kai to turn to the blonde and growl. Max sheepishly smiled,

"Sorry, Kai, but it's cute. I can't help it." Max replied, snickering as Kai clenched his fists as they walked.

"Yeah? Wanna know what **I** think? It's annoying, irritating, stupid, and it's CUTTING OFF MY CIRCULATION!" Kai yelled loudly as Tala whimpered again, this time not from the dark. Max looked over,

"You don't have to be so harsh on the little guy, Kai," Max frowned as Tala got off Kai's leg slowly. "He looks up to you..."

"HE'S LIKE ONE FOOT TALL! He looks up to everyone!" Kai snapped as Tala tottered over to Max, whimpering and clinging to his leg.

Max sighed and picked up the chibi Blitzkrieg Boyz captain. "It's okay, Tally. Old meanie-sourpuss-Kai is no fun. But I am—you can cling to me!" Max grinned as Tala just muttered something to the boy in Russian before hiding his face in Max's yellow and green shirt.

Kai just huffed and walked ahead, grumbling. Max frowned and sighed, following his captain, still holding the whimpering redhead in his arms.

———XX With the others…

"Okay so… we lost Kai, Max, and Tala?" Judy asked as they all nodded. They had found another route conveniently placed right next to them, and if Tala was there at the time, he would've labeled "passageway appearing out of thin air" as plot hole #93.

"Yeah," Tyson nodded. "I hope they're okay…"

"Should be," Ming Ming said, huffing.

"No, I mean… Kai's stuck with two chibi's, isn't he?" Tyson asked as everyone blinked.

"I thought I saw Max return to normal age," Gemini said pointedly. "OW!" He fell backwards, rubbing his nose.

"Watch the stalactites," Jet said boredly, walking around the boy, as did everyone else. Gemini grumbled a curse at the boy as he stood up and chased after them, mumbling about "stupid Russian with his cat ears and crap".

"I wonder how the three are fairing," Michael wondered aloud randomly.

"Me too," Miguel mused.

———XX Back with Tala, Max, and Kai…

"This fic is going to make everyone turn against me…" Kai muttered angrily.

"Well," Max mused, "That's the problem when you're in a fic where the authoress hates you." Kai only grumbled a curse under his breath. "Well it's true!" Max argued.

"I don't care whether it's true or not! You know the authoress hates Ray too, but you don't see RAY getting abused and turned against!" Kai argued.

"Kai, Ray's a chibi." Max said in exasperation. "The authoress doesn't torture chibi's… besides, you weren't tortured when YOU were a chibi!"

"So?" Kai growled, glaring. "I don't care! By the time this fiction is over, everyone is going to hate me!"

"More so than normal?"

"MAX!"

"EEP! REDRUM! REDRUM!" (who the hell says "murder" backwards?)

That comment led to a chase through the cave cavern, the two accidentally leaving Tala behind.

The redhead chibi sighed, "How immyture…" he muttered as he walked after them.

———XX And back with the others…

"You know," Rick mused as she looked around the cave cavern, "The authoress tends to skip around A LOT."

"I've noticed that too…" Robert said, "one minute your with the others, next minute with us."

"How confusing," Tyson mused.

"…Where are the chibi's?" Moses suddenly asked.

Everyone looked around and, indeed, all the chibi's were gone. "Oh _shit_…"

———XX

"I can't bewieve dere dat stupid," Johnny mumbled as he leaned back on the tree. He was sitting on a branch above the others, but next to Mystel who was hanging upside down by his legs.

"I know…" Mystel mumbled as the other chibi's all nodded. It was midnight out and the (how many some?) chibi's had ventured on a different path and they had found a way out. Too bad the idiotic teenagers had refused to follow them—if they had, they would've found a way out… but OH WELL! Their lost, right? Yeah, their loss…

"Tink we shoulda at weast tried ta go get Tally?" Brooklyn asked, frowning lightly.

"If we go back in now, we'll get wost…" Mystel explained as the prodigy sighed.

"HEY WOOK AT DAT!" A hyper Ray pointed to a huge castle. "DAT'S A HUGE MANSION!"

"Actually," Brooklyn started, looking over the old walls of the castle, "It's called the Biltmore. It's the largest estate in da USA in 1895 and is now open to the public as a country attraction. It became an attraction wound da time of da Great Depression. The house itself covahs 4 acres and has 250 rooms, including 35 bedrooms and 65 firepwaces. Dere's all kinds of treasures from around da world in certain 65 rooms. Also, tons of movies have been filmed here! _The Swan, The Clearing, Being there… _many more. But _Richie Rich_, in 1994, was the family favorite that was filmed there!" Brooklyn beamed, grinning, "It's property totals, with the 4 acres of just the home, 750,000 square feet—dat's equal to, like, 88 average homes today! The Banquet Hall alone measures more than 3,000 square feet and reaches 70 feet high!" (A/N: Yeah, this is where we're going for vacation! I can't wait! –giddy about old stuff like this- )

The other chibi's looked on in sheer confusionment (A/N: that is SO a word you stupid word program!).

Mystel glared at the prodigy, "Awww, shuddap ya smarty-ass… " He grumbled as he jumped down, Johnny jumping down with him.

Brooklyn glared back, "Hmph!"

"Wet's go explore it!" Enrique said excitedly. "I've nevah seen an AMERICAN castle!"

"Yeah, wet's go!" The others all quickly agreed as the teens and other lost chibi were forgotten. They quickly started running to the estate, grinning.

"Wow, wook at dis huge garden…" Johnny said in awe as the ran through it. It was midnight, so generally no one was out, but the lights were on and illuminating the millions and millions of flowers arranged along a smooth, winding sidewalk with so many gardens it'd make any naturalists head burst. The Spring Garden, Walled Garden, Azalea Garden, Shrub Garden, Italian Garden… so much more!

"Is that a winery?" Johnny asked curiously, pointing to an old building. Brooklyn nodded. "Wow, cool…"

"Wook! There's the house!" Mystel exclaimed excitedly as they raced up to it. The slipped easily through the crack in the large doors as the started down the hallway, eager to explore…

At least they were lucky that no one still lived there… physically anyway.

————XX

Afraid I gotta end it there. When I write the next chapter, I'll be on vacation and writing in a notebook… but I'll be able to write the inside more clearly than this travel book gives me. Plus I'll have pictures to refer to. So, I apologize for this not being very long, but… I really wanted to update 'fore I left on vacation and made you wait longer –sweatdrop-

Oliver: What kept you before!

Me: -glowers at him- Well I had to do a ton of cleaning and packing and shopping for the trip! I'm only gonna be at the Biltmore for 3 days, anyway… First week is that evil ocean.

Oliver: Sucks to be you, fraidy cat.

Me: HEY! …Meh, whatever.

**R&R please!**

_T-LW-T_


End file.
